


Pint Sized Death

by Poker



Series: Babatha [2]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Agatha is small and will heck you up, Babatha AU, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kidfic, Klaus is bad with children, Moloch has no idea what to do with feral smol Sparks: next on five, Mostly by the book, So is Gil, The Jägers are Concerned (and Proud)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: When Barry chooses to escape through a portal, he returns to Europa six years in the future. When he leaves again, he leaves a niece six years too young.Agatha is twelve and really kind of wishing she skipped her tutoring session with Beetle.





	1. Agatha and The No Good Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Girl Genius unfortunately, but comments and kudos are still appreciated! This chapter kind of got away from me a little, even though I cut some of the unnecessary stuff. Next chapter will be way better in terms of pacing, though still long.
> 
> Special thanks to those at the girl genius discord who helped me out!

_When it comes to defusing unknown Sparkwork, I have always recommended a good pair of running shoes._

_Dr. Clark in The Care and Keeping of Mad Anomalies_

* * *

The war drums were loud behind him as Barry continued to run.

_Stupid._ He should have waited another week. But he had been hearing news of an heir to Lucrezia’s mission and he couldn’t wait any longer.

Well, he definitely found her. And if he didn’t find a way out soon, then everything would be for nothing.

The tunnel split into an intersection. The right smelled of cool fresh air and Barry hesitated. It would lead straight out into the open air. But could he make it? It would be hard enough to operate a death ray with a child in one arm, even if she was limp as a rag doll.

It could be a trap.

Barry turned and raced down the left. It led down, so far down the odd green lights that lit the tunnels were gone, leaving nothing but darkness. The drums echoed behind him, but swiftly losing out into an odd echoing thrum that seemed to swallow sound.

Like Heterodyning, but not quite, pulling his mind out instead of focusing it. He should have packed earplugs. It was harder to concentrate on keeping his footing when his mind was starting to spiral through equations, a number here and there would change the whole game, send the equations down this angle-

If he could do this, he could change everything.

But it required too much now. He didn’t have time to stop and work through the music.

Focus. One foot in front of the other. The Heterodyne hum built up in his chest, almost cancelling out the sound, but on the verge of dragging him down forever with a wrong note.

It was luck his leg scraped against a doorframe, knocking Barry out of his trance and nearly sending him sprawling.

Barry awkwardly pulled the rough wooden door open, wedging it shut behind him. It wouldn’t stand up to a concentrated assault, but it would hopefully slow The Geisterdamen down.

Agatha stirred in his arms, murmuring softly. Barry shushed her, turning around to take in the room.

It looked like oil. A shallow depression in the center of the room, filled with enough oil to keep a clank happy for years. The surface was oddly slick looking, like glass and around the rim of the pool were faint symbols etched in the crystal floors. 

The music seemed to be all around him now, coaxing. 

Barry adjusted Agatha in his arms and stepped closer.

It almost looked like the mirror deep in the Red Cathedral, but much less focus. If the near alien mathematical symbols around the rim were correct, it didn’t have a focused destination either. At least not one he could interpret.

A clank compared to a Muse.

Barry could probably sit by this pool for the next year and still never be satisfied with his analysis. At first glance, he had assumed it was one of Lucrezia’s projects, but this was far too alien for her abilities. The next closest example to compare would be the Dyne, and Lucrezia had never seen it.

The doorframe rattled and Barry jumped, cursing softly. Faint strains of the Geisterdamen language slipped through, and Agatha shifted in his arms, on the verge of awakening.

Barry spun but except for the pool, there were no other exits. It would probably be a gorgeous place if fully lit, with walls of sharp jagged crystal, but he didn’t have time for a secret passageway. No doubt there was one, Lucrezia had been ridiculously classic that way.

One option.

“Anything is better than the Other.” Barry said, resisting the urge to rub his forehead, And everything would be worth it if his niece was safe. He couldn’t allow either of them to be captured. 

He pulled a sonic mine from his pocket, flipped it into the ready position, and tossed it back towards the door.

The door burst open behind them, a howl of what might be triumph or anger cracking the air open. 

Barry jumped.

There was a howl of definite rage and grief now, a small breeze as someone threw themselves closer, but the sonic mine went off with a crack of sound. The pulse caused Barry to hit the pool at an awkward angle.

For a second, everything seemed to freeze. Was he wrong? Was everything going to be for nothing?

The thin film of crystal shattered and Barry was sent plunging into the pool, Agatha in his arms.

_He couldn’t see anything. Just falling falling faLLING-_

_Things in there, monsters no mortal was ever meant to see, and Barry didn’t know he was humming but he was, the notes almost seeming to unfurl like a shield._

_A tiny tap by something with far too many eyes, sliding off the music like blood._

_That’s all it took._

_The world turned to disorienting colors, and Barry squeezed his eyes shut, shielding Agatha as best he could._

_And the void slid away._

Barry hit the grass in an ungraceful stumble, just barely managing to catch himself from tripping. He collapsed to his knees, feeling like he had just run the longest marathon ever.

His lips were cracked and bleeding. His throat was raw.

Panicked, Barry shifted the blankets to see Agatha. The toddler was still sleeping, cozied up to his chest. Good. She probably would remember none of this.

Barry fixed the blankets again, slowly standing up. They seemed to be in the Wastelands, an empty cart road stretching before them. To one side, he could see forests and mountains. 

First and foremost though, a town. He could see one in the distance, maybe a mile or so away. He still had a good amount of money with him. And nobody would expect Barry Heterodyne to walk into some nowhere town, unshaven, and with a toddler in his arms.

Hopefully. Barry has rather frayed his last nerve back in those tunnels, and was not in the mood for another fight.

Luckily, his hypothesis seems to be correct as the guard regarded him with something like boredom when he walked up to the gates. Barry plastered on a smile, trying to keep relieved hysteria from slipping through.

They were free. He had Agatha, The Geisterdamen were hopefully far away, and the risk of the Other returning through his niece mostly gone.

“Reason?” The guard drawled.

“Just a tinkerer, but my wagon broke down couple of miles back. Wanted to see if I could get a replacement.” Barry said, affecting an accent. “Could wing it, but I got my daughter with me, and the missus would throw a fit.”

The guard cracked a grin. “Wives don’t have a taste for adventure. In my days, you practically raised those rascals in the woods, made em hardy.” He glanced over the forged papers Barry handed him.

And that was a stroke of luck he thought to get those before his panicked journey at all.

“Everything in order?” Barry prompted. The guard shuffled the sheaf of papers back together.

“All good, but you have to get your papers updated. They’re out of date. Heronsvale a couple o’ hours that way will do it for ya.” The guard said. Barry accepted the papers frowning.

They were new when he got them, if backdated a year. Agatha was three to his best estimate, but her paper listed her as four, nowhere near the age cutoff for children’s papers.

“Can you tell me the date then? Don’t really keep a fancy clock around. Missus isn’t fond of Sparkwork.” Barry lies. The guard has clearly lost his interest in the disheveled stranger, briefly leaning on the wall again. 

“October of 1883 to my best reckoning.” The guard said. Barry smiles, waving a hand at the guard as he passed through.

Barry made it all the way into a narrow dead end alley, away from the slow market, before he slid heavily down the wall, resting his head on Agatha’s blanket pile.

Six years. He had lost six years to that portal.

Agatha had lost six years to that portal.

Any information he had was old and untrustworthy, any contacts he had could be missing, he was effectively stranded in the unknown.

But the Other would be looking for a child now, not a toddler.

_Red Fire, Klaus, why-_

The thought made Barry climb back through his feet, boosted him through haggling for supplies and a serviceable wagon. And some materials, he had the tools, but nothing raw with him.

He’d have to build something, make sure this kind of time travel was safe.

Red fire, _time travel._

The thought did not quite last him when he saw a flag with the Wulfenbach crest, and keeled over entirely when he heard gossip about the Baron’s empire.

This would take some adjustment.

* * *

Soft humming, a chord around her as Agatha leaned closer to the mechanism. It was beautiful, clockwork gears ticking on and on. A few of them were a bit slow, like they had gotten a later start, but the perpetual motion seemed to make its own music.

Agatha leaned forward to touch it, the great engine seeming to pulse as she got closer.

But she couldn’t get closer, it was getting further away, a long dark tunnel stretching out before her and-

With a smack, Agatha’s hand collided with the wall, knocking her awake. She blinked blearily up at the ceiling, sheets knotted around her like a vise.

Grumbling softly, her hand still aching, Agatha reached over and picked up her glasses. The world slotted back into focus as she laid back, letting her heartbeat recover.

It was useless to try and imitate that mechanism. There was something otherworldly about her dream. A clock, a pendulum, something simple but so out of reach she could hardly grasp it.

She should probably get dressed. She did have tutoring today and Merlot got even madder if Agatha was late.

Agatha didn’t quite see why, it was usually Glassvitch taking the time to help her. And it’s not like she was terrible! Just bad at practical mechanics.

She was only twelve, she just needed more experience!

Agatha pulled her clothes on, a woolen skirt, shirt, and a sweater over that. She really should try to automate this, it would go so much faster, but Lilith banned it after she set the wardrobe on fire.

Just so, she finished just as first clock began to go off, racing down the stairs.

Lilith stepped in her way just as she skidded on the background (shoes with automatic traction? Maybe retractable so- ow). The headache slowed Agatha enough to let Lilith nab her by the shoulder.

“But I’m gonna be late.” Agatha whined. Lilith rolled her eyes, forcing a bread roll in her hands.

“Then you’ll be late on a full stomach. Growing girls need to eat.” Lilith scolded. “We should get you a louder alarm clock.”

Agatha perked up at the thought, tearing a hunk of bread off and chewing on it thoughtfully. “I could do that! Install a bigger bell and maybe a sonic amplifier, maybe crib some from that new- _aghh_”

Lilith pulled her in a hug as Agatha’s head clamped like a vice, sending a wave of pain. The beautiful future mechanism wavered and slipped away from her.

Like always.

Agatha sniffled, wriggling out of Lilith’s hug. “I need to get to my class.” Maybe today she’d be able to finally focus. At least school was out for the week.

Lilith looked sad, her hand still lingering on Agatha’s shoulders. “Stay safe, alright? And don’t worry, I’m sure it will get better. Don’t forget your coat, it’s chilly again today.”

“I won’t.” Agatha grumbled. She ducked around Lilith, snagged her coat off the hook, and darted out the door. “Don’t do anything crazy without me!”

Even with the ever present danger of the headache, Agatha’s head still spun along the alarm clock plan. She could do it if she really tried, she knew she could, but the mechanism stayed out of her reach. She shoved the last of the roll in her mouth, shrugging on the coat.

If she could just focus a little more…

Agatha hummed a few notes, weaving through the crowds. The real perk of not reaching her growth spurt yet, she could fit along places other people couldn’t.

Usually she would head along the main roads but the Baron was visiting in a few weeks, and soldiers were getting moved in that way. And delicate young girls can’t be around soldiers.

Agatha grumbled, temporarily distracted. She only blew up one pack, and that was clearly an accident! 

He deserved it anyways.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the anomaly until lightning arced from her glasses to the tip of her nose, causing her to eep and rub it. Agatha’s eyes went wide as she glanced up.

It was like someone ripped a window into plain air. Something human shaped peered out, but mechanically augmented at the least, coverings obscuring most of the body. It swept an arm out.

“-LIKE THAT?”

Agatha turned and ran.

The crowd was starting to scream so she ducked down an alley, breath ragged in her throat. Her boot snagged on something, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Her glasses barely stayed on her face by virtue of the hooked loops Adam made for her. 

Agatha blinked, seeing a pair of muddy boots in front of her face. She must have just missed running into the guy. The uniform said soldier, but definitely not Wulfenbach.

He was smiling. It wasn’t a nice smile.

“Wotcha running from kid? Decided to help two soldiers down their luck?” Agatha shifted up, heart beating fast. Of course she had to run into this, and when Lilith confiscated her experimental death ray!

The was a scrape of wood and she glanced up seeing another soldier slide off a pile of wooden crates. “Omar, she’s just a kid. Leave her alone.” He shot Agatha a more genuine but nervous smile. “Way too young to have anything worth it.”

“Means she won’t even miss anything. Couple of days and she’ll be whining for a new toy.” Faster than Agatha could catch, he reached forward and _snapped the chain holding her locket._

“Give that back!” Agatha snarled, lunging forward. The soldier jumped back, slamming a boot into her shoulder and sending her sprawling again.

“Omar!”

“Calm down, she probably has a whole box of these. Let’s get out of here.” Agatha gritted her teeth, pushing herself to her feet just in time to see them disappear around the corner.

Rage burst up, hot and heavy in her chest. “Give that back!” She yelled, scrambling to her feet and giving chase.

She burst into the street and was confronted with a normal killing crowd. No soldiers with stolen necklaces. No holes in the sky.

Agatha felt tears well up in her eyes.

“You miserable-“ Agatha listed off several swears that would have Lilith scrubbing her mouth out with soap. “I hope the Watch catches you so they can put you in the bell jars!” 

Lilith never let her see the bell jars but it would be a perfectly wretched death for those miserable thieves and she hoped they died _BEGGING FOR THEIR LIVES-_

Agatha cut off with a hiccup as her headache struck like a lightning bolt, forcing her to slide down the wall. This one repaid her intense rage with absolute force, making her hiss as she cradled her head.

She wasn’t sorry though. She wasn’t.

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity over to one side. Two greenish, hirsute hands clamped on her shoulders, carefully pulling her back to her feet. Agatha looked up into the interested face of a Jägermonster, carefully getting her feet back under her shoulders.

Nodding, the Jägermonster released his hold on her shoulders. “Hey dere, keedo.” He said. “Hyu okeh, or iz hyu gonna keel somevun? Cuz Hy think hyu need a knife for dat vun.”

The concept made Agatha blink in surprise, her headache slipping away like water. “I’d have to find them first.” She mused. Then she could wreak vengeance!

It was very rare she could actually stay angry, and Agatha was going to savor this new emotion.

The clock in the square began to toll. Agatha whipped her head around, cutting off her thoughts of revenge. “I’m late!” Merlot was going to try and cancel her session again! 

Taking off like a shot, Agatha sprinted down the street, barely avoiding running into some people. The Jäger shrugged, taking a sip out of his canteen.

Good luck to that kid. Though she did smell very nice.

Late! The very idea of it!

Agatha didn’t know why Beetle had agreed to him or an assistant doing private tutoring but she didn’t want to lose it! Beetle showed her all the cool stuff, and it gave her extra credit on her practical tests.

The massive head of Mr. Tock swiveled down to look at her as she ran up and Agatha groaned. She really wished Beetle would upgrade these, they could be far more practical. But the mustache was cool.

“IDENTIFY YOURSELF.”

Students were expected to be within the gates by a certain time. “Mr. Tock, it’s me! You’ve seen me every day for five years! I’m late and—” 

“IDENTIFY OR BE—” He rumbled, his blue eyes glowing oddly.

“Agatha Clay! Under guest pass ‘Tutorship’!” Agatha yelled, dancing in place. He always did this! And Beetle insisted that upgrades were unnecessary! Ugh, with a couple modifications there, she could make a giant death ray and nobody would dare to break in!

“WORKING…” 

“Come on.” Merlot was going to make her do stupid pointless stuff again under the excuse of a learning experience!

“WORKING…” 

“Come ON!” Or review lab safety!

“WORKING…” 

“Oh please come on!” Agatha was going to blow up something if she had to review lab safety again!

“ACCEPTED. ENTER STUDENT.”

Agatha let out a whoop, charging through his feet as he shuffled aside. A faint grumble of late followed in her wake. It was to her gratitude that she noticed a clank was already pulling the laboratory’s door as she approached, allowing her to skid through at maximum speed.

And bump a lab table. Oops. Couldn’t be too important right?

“Mademoiselle Clay? You’re late?” Dr. Glassvitch said. Agatha skidded down the steps into the main lab, launching herself into the assistant’s arms for a hug.

“They stole my locket! It had my parent’s pictures in it, and they just took it! And before that, there was this electrical anomaly!” Agatha throw her arms up, nearly toppling over. “Without scientific doubt, it was the worst morning ever!”

She quickly recounted the morning ending with, “And now I have to build a death ray!”

Dr. Glassvitch blinked, not quite sure where that line of thought had come in. “I think we’re only covering electromagnetism today.” He gestured at a little table in the corner by the lab area which already had her booklets set up.

“THEN IT WILL BE AN ELECTROMAGNETIC DEATH RAY!” For vengeance! For misery to her foes! For- ow!

Dr. Glassvitch watched in amusement as the young girl threw herself down in her chair, thumbing her book open and beginning to scribble on the pages.

Wasn’t he supposed to say something?

Ah. He couldn’t quite remember after talking to her. Oh well. Dr. Glassvitch busied himself clearing up his current project, making sure it was stable before he worked with Agatha.

“Glassvitch! Is the lab clean yet?” Agatha nearly fell out of her chair at the shout, drawing a jagged line across her blueprints. She winced, grabbed the booklet, and slid underneath the table.

Maybe if he couldn’t see her, he wouldn’t yell at her again.

Merlot seemed to constantly hate Agatha. Already far too old for a breakthrough, he was bound and determined to make lives miserable for everyone else. If he knew she was late, Agatha would never hear the end of it.

Ugh. Agatha hated him.

Agatha stuck her tongue out in concentration, working through the rest of the diagram. She could just maybe see it, despite the warning tingle of pain in her head.

She just wished she could block out Merlot and Glassvitch talking. There was Science happening here!

Agatha was just starting to hum when the main door slammed open, causing her pencil to jerk again. 

“No vun move! Dis is you only varning!”

She froze, peeking out from under the table. The Jägermonster surveyed the labs, and made a motion with his free hand, bringing in two clanks.

Oo, now those were some gorgeous clanks. And that was an absolutely lovely gun! Yes, she could see now how the barrel was meant to be put together. And the clanks moved beautifully, joints like that were a must. She could barely tear herself away to start annotating her plans.

Behind the clanks came a group of four people. At the center was the Baron. Agatha smothered her eep, tightening her grip on her pencil.

And not just Baron. Behind him came his secretary, and even worse, Gilgamesh Wulfenbach. Agatha shrank back in her hiding spot.

She was going to be in so much trouble.

Wasn’t the appointment scheduled to be in a few weeks?

“It’s far too early! We aren’t even finished yet!” Beetle yelled, scrambling to keep up with the Baron’s swift pace. “The plans you gave us don’t make sense!”

“You’ve had plenty of time. Now who are these people?” Glassvitch sent a horrified glance towards Agatha’s table, clearing his throat.

“Sir, if I may-“ Beetle waved, cutting him off.

“Dr. Silas Merlot, my second in command.” The Baron said something Agatha couldn’t quite make out but it seemed to make Merlot happy. “And Dr. Hugo Glassvitch, my Chief of Research.”

Glassvitch cleared his throat again. “Sir, I really must state-“

“Does it have anything to do with the Dihoxulator?” Beetle asked, giving him one of those grown up looks. Glassvitch looked embarrassed.

“No, but-“

“Then I suggest we move on with the Baron’s visit.” Beetle said. Agatha winced. At least she was pretty small. If you didn’t look right at her table, you couldn’t even see her. Maybe she could just hide here.

Glassvitch sent her a pitying look as the Baron began to explain his theory.

Agatha leaned forward, eager to hear the theory from one of the greatest Sparks in Europa.

Except…

Something was wrong. Like, wave your hand, stand on your chair, and start yelling at your teacher wrong. If he just kept explaining, Agatha was sure she could grasp it. She leaned out more, trying to listen.

“This is absurd! Don’t you fools see what you’ve done?” Agatha jerked in surprise, focus slipping as the heir of the Empire fell into the madness state. 

That was-

That was not proper dismantling protocol.

Oh man, no one would ever be able to contradict her on lab protocol again! Haha, she knew carefully unscrewing everything was stupid and inefficient!

If Agatha would ever be able to talk about this.

Agatha scooted out just a little more. It would still be more efficient to construct something that could get inside the machine and fix it there. Like a miniature clank! With perfect smooth joints, and maybe a death ray. For defense.

“Where are your plans!” Gilgamesh demanded, having worked himself up into a frothing rage.

“Main board.” Merlot said. Oh! Maybe she could take a look at them after the visit, the main board was just-

Was just past her position.

Uh-oh.

That’s as far as Agatha got before Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, mind full of ideas, stormed up to find the plans, and promptly tripped over her.

Agatha squeaked, pinching his shin after he kicked her in the stomach.

“Ow, what the hell-“ 

“Language!” Agatha piped up, wriggling out from under his heavy coat. If she didn’t get to swear, nobody else could! At least, when it was convenient to tell other people. Like, when they tripped over her.

She grabbed onto the thread of anger, ignoring the warning pinpricks in her head, and let it sweep her embarrassment and fear away.

Gilgamesh pushed himself up and blinked at Agatha. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“What is going on here?” The Baron’s voice cut through the scene. Agatha flinched. He looked angry, but also a bit unsurprised and exhausted somehow. “Who is this child?”

Glassvitch coughed. “That what I was trying to mention earlier, Beetle. Agatha Clay came in for her tutoring session, and wasn’t able to leave in time.”

Agatha shoved Gilgamesh’s feet away and stood, tucking her booklet under her arm. “Sorry, I got caught up in the electrical anomaly in the square and ended up being late.”

Merlot glared daggers at her. Agatha shoved down on any revenge urges, reminding herself any prank explosions would get her banned from clank hunting with Adam.

Beetle went white, and Agatha felt herself shrink a bit. She hated disappointing Beetle.

Nice little lady. She could do that.

“Beetle, this is intolerable. Is your security so lax-“ The Baron began, wheeling on the group of scientists.

“It’s alright father. The fall cleared my head.” Gilgamesh said from behind her. He climbed back to his feet. “I believe your theory is incorrect.”

Klaus Wulfenbach paused. “Are you saying I’m wrong?” His voice was positively glacial.

Maybe she should go back under the table? It was pretty comfortable down there. Agatha scooted back just a little.

“Yes. What you want is possible, but your theoretical structure is flawed. There’s no way for the machine to work.” Gilgamesh continued. So that was the part that kept bugging her!

Klaus relaxed, the slight smile slipping back. “You’re absolutely right.”

“WHAT?” Merlot and Glassvitch burst out. Agatha added a check to rebellion against authority in her mental list. This was shaping up to be a really good teaching lesson!

She leaned against the wall, just missing Gilgamesh before he tripped over her again. Agatha scowled at his back. The Jägermonster caught her eye and smiled at her, full of fangs.

Agatha smiled back, showing off as many teeth as she could. Ha! 

Okay, he had way more teeth.

She still counted it as a win when his shoulders started shaking, and he started wheezing slightly.

“We’ve worked on this for three months! With no side projects! For a small test?” Glassvitch demanded, skirting along the wall. Agatha shuffled her feet. She even had sessions cancelled so they could work more.

It was why she was so excited for today.

And it just got ruined.

“I agree Father, these tests are getting tiresome.” Gil said. Agatha felt Glassvitch’s hands settle on her shoulders, pulling her further away from the Baron. 

“The Beetle knew.” Merlot said, eyeing him with loathing. “He forced up to give up our projects for this sham. Have you told the Baron what project was taking all of your attention?” Glassvitch’s hands tightened on her shoulders.

Agatha looked at Beetle for reassurance, but saw him pale and drawn. “Merlot, stop this line of discussion right now.” Beetle demanded coldly. Merlot bared his teeth, storming over to the big lever on the wall. 

Agatha had always assumed that was for aesthetic.

“Ho, hy can take care of dis.” The Jägermonster said. The Baron’s hand pushed the gun down.

“Let’s see where this is going. Gil, you are about to receive an important lesson in employee relations.” Glassvitch cursed quietly, nearly tripping Agatha as he pulled her further back.

“What’s going on?” Agatha demanded quietly. What was so bad about that lever? But Glassvitch was pale.

“We are not supposed to pull that, for any reason.” He said. Did that mean she did not yet have the scientific knowledge base to know?

The nearby wall cracked apart, making Agatha’s heart jump up in her throat.

No.

She did not have this knowledge, Agatha thought, eyes wide. In fact, she’d like to possess even less.

A hive engine. It seemed to dwarf the nearby lab instruments. Morbidly, Agatha watched as the inner oily liquid seemed to seethe, indistinct shapes drifting close to the glass.

_Little Mary has bugs inside her head—Inside her head, inside her head. Now The Baron’s gonna come and make her dead—_

If that cracked, they were all dead. What was Beetle thinking? Most of his lab crew weren’t even resistant Sparks or clanks!

She had been studying just a room over. The thought of it made Agatha sick to her stomach.

“Beetle. I only had one rule. Any Other technology was to be turned over to me immediately.” The Baron said. He rubbed his head. “That rule has not changed.”

“Ahah! But it has! For you see, you’re not the one in power here!” Beetle yelled. The ceiling cracked open as Mr. Tock leaned in. Agatha eyed her table and wondered if she could get back under before the fighting started.

Not that there was any fighting because it ended in the most anticlimactic shootout ever. The Jägermonster brushed imaginary dust off his gun. “At eaze.” He called, waving off the clanks.

“This is an invasion? Blast it, Klaus, this is my city!” Agatha was pretty sure that wasn’t how annexed governments worked. Fairly. She was taking Mad Governing next semester.

The Baron looked contemptuous. “Wrong. It became my city ten years ago. I merely let you administer it.” 

“But… but…” Beetle gestured, “But why?” 

Klaus’ eyes narrowed. “Withholding a Hive Engine isn’t enough?”

But that would mean…” Beetle stared at Klaus. “Before Merlot… You already knew!” 

Klaus idly looked out the window. Screams and explosions could be heard faintly through the glass. “A field team has a sudden ‘communications breakdown’ followed by several ‘accidents.’ The river is cordoned off for a night, the laboratory schedules are suddenly rearranged. If you analyze the last week’s chemical requisitions, as well as the dramatic increase of the price of honey in this sector…” He slammed his fist down on the window sill. “Of course I knew!” For the first time an expression of regret crossed his features. “I had hoped I was wrong, old friend, but…” He sighed, “Ah, well.”

Beetle failed. And usually failed rebellions were crushed.

Agatha felt ice water trickle down her spine as she shook Glassvitch’s hands off, running over to the Baron and Gilgamesh. 

“You can’t kill him! We need him!” The City Watch has been constructed by Beetle, and he had been a good ruler, if really stupid when it came to the engine.

Klaus closed his eyes. “And bringing a child near one, what were you thinking? And where do they get these ideas? Rest assured, I have no plans of killing Beetle. He’s far too useful.”

Beetle’s eyes went wide.

“No!” His initial strangled whisper changed to a scream: “I’ll never submit to being one of your experimental subjects! Never!”

As he said this, his hand grabbed one of the stylized, beetle-shaped cloak clasps on his chest and ripped it off. As it came free, it snapped open into the deadly shape of one of the Tyrant’s feared seeker drones. It still resembled a beetle, but this one was sleek, armored, and its’ brass needles gleamed. The Jägermonster snarled and tried to bring his weapon up, but before he could, Beetle launched the device towards Gil, Klaus and Agatha, shouting, “You won’t get me! You won’t get any of us!”

_Beetle drones can explode with the same amount of force as old school dynamite, and travel distances faster than walking._ Agatha’s mind spun through the calculations.

She was going to die here.

A hand came down, shoving her back, as Gilgamesh stepped forward and smacked the beetle drone with a wrench. Tossing it back to Beetle. There was a flash of light and a cloud of smoke. Agatha gagged at the smell.

The only thing left of Beetle was a charred carcass on the floor. Agatha stared, feeling numb as Glassvitch hurried over, turning her away.

Dr. Beetle was dead.

“Did you have to do that? And in front of a child.” The Baron didn’t even sound angry! How dare they?

“He threw a bomb at me!”

“But now we can’t get his head, which means this trip is ruined.” Agatha started to tremble.

“Hyu know, can’t be such a schmott guy, hy’m not seeing a whole lot of brainz here.” The Jägermonster said, snickering as there was a quiet squelch.

“He’s dead! And your treating it like- like a failed experiment! Do you even care at all?! How can you call him a friend when you- ARGH!” Agatha did not wear thwarted pretty when the headache finally crashed in like a bolt of lightning to her skull. She folded over, hands going to her temples.

“I’m sorry, she has these attacks sometimes.” Glassvitch said. Agatha sniffled as the numbness slipped over everything like a shroud.

She was banished from the university.

Lilith told her to pack to leave. Before her parents left again.

Agatha just wanted this day to be over. Surely a nap couldn’t hurt? She didn’t even bother to change her clothes before burrowing under her blanket.

If only she could get her hands on those soldiers and get her locket back before she had to leave. But there was no way one preteen girl could find those soldiers and win.

Agatha fell asleep thinking of deadly clanks and the smell of smoke.

* * *

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Agatha mumbled, burrowing into her arms. “Five more minutes.” It wasn’t time for school yet.

They shook her shoulder harder, dragging her out of sleep. Agatha blinked, twisting around to see not Adam, but one of the soldiers from this morning.

Without thinking, she swung her left hand, accidentally smacking him with the large wrench she was holding. And sending him crashing to the ground. Fully awake, she sat up and looked around.

She was sitting in the middle of a tool pile. The workshop door looked like it had been put through a hurricane, the tractor was missing, and her sleeves were stained with engine oil.

“What did you do?” Agatha yelled, looking at the soldier. He groaned, rubbing the side of his head. “Oh, nothing’s broken.”

“Doesn’t feel like that.” He griped. “And I didn’t do anything but wake you up. It was like this when I got here.”

“Of course You did something! Who else would.” Agatha yelled. She hurried behind a workbench, holding the wrench up.

The soldier looked like he wanted to yell, but took a deep breath instead. “Look kid, I just want to know who gave you that fancy locket.” 

Her locket? From Uncle Barry. “Why?” Agatha asked.

“Because that locket killed my brother and I’m guessing that you didn’t do it. Being that you’re a kid. So whoever gave you that locket, I’m gonna have a long ‘talk’ with them for taking away the last of my family.” The soldier snapped. 

Agatha’s grip loosened. “The other man is dead?” She asked, lost. “But- my locket has never done anything like that before!”

The soldier rolled his eyes, rubbing his head. “I sure hope not, kid.” He said. “Now. Person who made it.”

“Don’t know. Wouldn’t tell you if I did, but my uncle left years ago.” Agatha said. She took a deep breath, trying to untangle her emotions. “So give it back.”

The soldier nodded. “Right. Sure. I finally lose the rest of my family and of course, the ass who did it is gone. Of course.” He kicked a spanner across the floor. “Can’t get worse, I guess.”

At the moment, the doorway was filled by an enormous clank that stepped within the forge and paused.

Agatha glared at the soldier who put his hands up. The clank’s arm snapped out, snagging the soldier and pulling him.

“Hey!” The soldier yelled. The sensors flashed.

The light beeped green. “Moloch von Zinzer. Found.” Its voice was quieter, but still boomed in the comparatively small workshop. The clank arm extended again, offering him to a bewildered Agatha. She backed away. 

“Put him down?” Agatha whispered. The soldier- Moloch wheezed as he was dropped to the floor. 

“Did you have a paranoid Spark for an uncle?” He wheezed. “Last time I saw a clank like that, it was at a farm who used it to herd sheep. Not people.”

...she had heard of those. In fact, she had a big book of inventions like that in her room. But the design was definitely a lot smaller, and more makeshift. The core was familiar though.

The sound of breaking glass caused both of them to turn. Agatha saw the small hole in the west window. 

Moloch saw the small metal container that landed on the floor and spun about on its weighted base, a small windup key ticking gently. As Agatha murmured “What in the world—” 

Moloch yelled in his loudest battlefield voice, “C-GAS!”

Agatha had time to pull the wrench close to her to hide in her sweater pocket, glancing up at the massive clank before a cloud of gas exploded upwards, flooding the room.

And then she was sleeping again.

Five minutes later, the Jägermonsters had secured the building. Gil whistled as he looked at the large clank. “Fairly good mechanical work, likely built here.” Deactivated without its master to give commands, fairly advanced for a breakthrough.

Klaus knelt down, checking the smaller’s pulse. “Now this is a story. A pity Beetle won’t be able to tell it.” Gil blinked in confusion, turning away from his inspection of the sensors.

“Her?” She was tiny, especially with an oversized sweater swamping her small frame. It seemed far too early. The soldier man seemed a more likely candidate.

Klaus sniffed. “It’s the child from Beetle’s labs.” He stood, brushing his hands off. “Now it all comes together.”

Now that Gil was looking, he could see the familiar face of the girl, even with her wild blonde hair in a disarray. He flushed slightly, recalling tripping over her.

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Gil asked, folding his arms. He was pretty sure Klaus enjoyed catching him flat footed.

Klaus waved a hand. “The girl’s parents were likely Sparks, if minor. Beetle recognized this and took her under his wing, likely trying to induce breakthrough through his lessons. The man is probably some kind of minion, stationed nearby to contain her when she did. The trauma from the lab accident from earlier must have been the last straw.” He surveyed the messy workshop.

“Very clumsy of him.” Gil said. The girl, Miss Clay, could’ve been hurt. The clank was actually quite good for a breakthrough project. 

“Indeed, but children have a way of toppling plans.” Klaus said. He stepped out the door, adjusting his coat. “Transport them both to Castle Wulfenbach, and find the owners of the workshop.”

“Even the minion?” Gil said. The he blinked. “Leaving already?”

“Of course, he may know more about the plans, and it’s very likely she’s gotten attached to having the minion, which provides a lever for cooperation.” Klaus said. Boris has already left. “And I must finish taking control of the town.”

“Well, don’t let me hold you up.” Gil said, turning away. The Jägers has already found a cart, and were loading the minion. Gil grimaced as there was a roar of laughter and a snap of ‘don’t drop him on his head!’

Of course.

“D’pipple who liff here schmell funny.” One of the younger soldiers complained. Günther, the senior Jäger, smacked him over the head.

Gil frowned. It wasn’t often a Jäger said something smelled funny. Disgusting, yes, soapy, and the less you said about perfumes the better. But funny?

“Like machines or someting.” Another Jäger clarified.

Günther swiped again, but missed. “Vell, dey iz mechanics, you dumbkoff!” Gil rubbed his chin, looking at the girl.

“What does she smell like?” The Jäger squad leaned in and took a deep breath. “She schmells goot. Really goot.” They managed in an eerie chorus. Gil rolled his eyes, waving a hand. Jägers loved to be pains like that.

Ugh, he walked right into that joke.

“Get the wagon finished.” He said. Günther paused by the unconscious girl, hand going to a small object on a chain around his neck. He shook his shock off at the familiar girl and stepped up next to Gil.

“Hey. Hyu vants me to get schome of her clothing und schtuff? Or ve gun let her run around the kessel vith oily clothes?” Günther shrugged. “Iz fine by me.”

“Of course it would be.” Gil said with a sigh. “Go on.”

An argument broke out over Agatha. 

“I vant to pick op de gurl.” 

“No! Hyu vay too clumsy. I peek op de gurl.” 

“Me!”

“Me!” 

“Me!” 

“ME!” 

Gil stepped into the middle and roared. “Shut up! I’ll do it!” The Jägermonsters looked abashed. 

“Vell hyu dun gotta get cranky over it,” one muttered. Gil knelt down and gently picked Agatha up. She was incredibly light in his arms, tiny for her age.

Instantly, the tractor clank surged to life.

Oh, he should have known it would wake up to protect its creator. A Jäger pushed Gil out of the first strike before they set upon the clank with brutal efficiency.

Gil was left surveying the smoking wreckage. Hopefully, she wasn’t too attached, or possibly they could set it as a project. “Stupid. My father is going to-“ Be furious at the loss.

Zudok who had struck the last blow, looked offended. “Vot did ve do now?” Gil waved him off.

“Not your fault. I’ll be more clear next time.” He shifted Miss Clay in his arms, glancing over her. Thankfully unwounded. Gil would be even more furious if the girl hadn’t gotten hurt in his care.

“Hey, hyu gonna carry dat gurl all day?” Girl started, glancing up at the hirsute face of Günther who had an eyebrow raised. Awkwardly, he handed her over to the Jäger and failed to notice how the old soldier cradled her gently, and placed her in the wagon with care.

They were going to make jokes about making him a teacher, Gil thought glumly, glancing at the clank. Which wouldn’t be bad, except then Klaus made more leadership tests for him.

“Ve’s ready to go, sir.” Zudok announced. Still triumphant from winning the game of sock-paper-scissors, the other young Jäger was slouched against the doorway, rubbing his nose.

“Stay here to apprehend her parents, while we head back.” Gil said. He glanced at the cart. Poor girl. It was a good thing she was found so quickly.

Unclaimed female Sparks tended to disappear.

He’d have to see if there was something he could do for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Agatha is currently twelve and has much better self esteem, being that she doesn’t have six extra years of failure. (And is a lot more suspicious as a Spark to Klaus because of this).
> 
> And hasn’t quite outgrown the young Heterodyne mentality.
> 
> Moloch is fairly certain this tiny kid didn’t murder his brother in cold blood, so he’s more concerned with who made the locket. And very concerned why a little girl has a giant clank. Is this some kind of new townie thing he missed??
> 
> Deleted Extra
> 
> The clank swiveled it’s head down at Gil, the sensors flashing. “GIL WULFENBACH. TERRIBLE LAB SAFETY IN DECONSTRUCTION”
> 
> “Rude!”
> 
> “It is not wrong.”
> 
> “Father, that’s pot calling the kettle black”


	2. Agatha and the Not Quite As Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get to the General tea party but this chapter got away from me a little! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, though I don’t own Girl Genius.

_Most Sparks tend to build to fit some inherent desire. This desire, however, can range from ‘I want to go very fast’ to ‘I don’t like how the postman looked at me and desire to destroy the mail industry with fire’._

_From ‘A Guide To Sparks’ by Unnamed Minion_

* * *

Agatha blinked groggily as she slipped back out of sleep. No dreams. That was odd. She opened her eyes fully, staring at the ceiling. Something was wrong.

A hand roughly covered her mouth and Agatha jerked. A sudden rush of memories and she was reaching into her pocket for the wrench, lashing out again.

To his credit, Moloch ducked this time. He snagged her hand, pinning it to mattress as Agatha glared.

If only she had a death ray, she’d show him proper manners.

Moloch eyed her. “Look, I’m going to let go and you’ve got to promise not to scream. Because if you scream, then we aren’t gonna talk and you will want to talk.” Agatha knew she should have volunteered for Professor Nicolae’s pyrokinetic experiment. But too late now

Slowly, she nodded and Moloch shifted his hand away. “Look, kid, we’re on Castle Wulfenbach.” Agatha jolted up, eyes wide.

“What! Why?” What would make him kidnap her? She hadn’t done anything! Any revenge schemes were kept safely in her mind and could not be used in a court of law! At least, Agatha thought so.

Moloch sighed heavily, rubbing his head. “Well being found in a workshop with a newly built clank is kind of suspicious.” He drawled. “He thinks you’re a Spark. And that I’m your minion.”

“But I’m not.” Agatha said. Well… The familiar swell of glee filled her chest. But maybe. She should test that. As soon as possible. “Can’t I just explain?”

Lilith and Adam must be so worried right now. She’d be grounded for life, and they probably came back to a ruined workshop, so even more panicking.

Moloch barked a laugh. “Sure. And then he’s gonna ask who built the clank, and I’m betting you don’t want your parents pulled in.” He shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Agatha frowned at him. “You’re a terrible minion.” She informed him. Minions should be more supportive.

Moloch threw his hands up. “I’m not your minion!” He whisper-yelled. “I’m only doing this because interrogation and prison is the other likely option! I’m breaking out as soon as I can.”

And she’d definitely be with him. Agatha did not want to stay here. She had to get back home!

Agatha eyed him speculatively. “So you play minion and I’m the Spark. And we try to escape.” Moloch made a noise that sounded like Paris and retirement. 

“Fine. I ate the breakfast they brought already because it was getting cold and they said they’d give you some when you woke up.” Moloch said. He eyed her. “I’ve been up for hours already. Reading, mostly.”

Agatha’s eyes went wide. “How long have I been asleep?” She demanded, shoving the wrench back in her pocket and scrambling out of the bed.

“Thirty-six hours roughly. Downsides of C-Gas, they can only lower the dosage so much to deal with children, and still affect the adults.” Moloch said. He rubbed his chin. “I’m gonna head out. It’s been boring watching you sleep.”

Moloch was the least fun minion she had ever met.

At least she still has regular clothes on, even if they were dirty. Agatha would have hated to be kidnapped in just a nightgown. For one, she got to keep the wrench.

Agatha didn’t know exactly what to use it for, but she liked having it. It gave her ideas.

With lightning speed, Moloch was out of the room and had the door shut before Agatha could even blink. 

Well, she wasn’t just going to stay here!

Agatha hopped off the bed, yanking open the door and almost colliding with the tall reserved-looking man who had obviously just been about to knock. He took a second, glancing around in confusion. Agatha coughed, drawing his attention down.

“Miss Agatha Clay?” he enquired with an upper-class British accent. Well, that was an unusual one. 

Agatha nodded slowly. “Good morning. My name is Ardsley Wooster. I have the honor of being Master Gilgamesh Wulfenbach’s man. Now that you are awake, he requests your presence in his laboratory immediately.” 

Agatha narrowed her eyes. “Gilgamesh Wulfenbach? Wants to see me?” 

“Yes, Miss. Immediately.” He said. Agatha crosses her arms, drawing his attention to her makeshift weapon.

“Is there a chance I can say no?” He tripped over her! And killed Doctor Beetle! Agatha would forgive, because Lilith raised her to be a lady, but she would never forget.

“I’m afraid not.” Wooster said, with surprising decorum. “He’s specifically requested you and well, his position is high enough to do so.”

Agatha fumbled for an excuse. “I can’t, my clothes are a mess.” Her sweater had dried oil and grease all over it, making it kind of itchy now that it dried. “Oh well.”

Her tone conveyed she wasn’t exactly distraught.

Wooster smiled. “Of course not, Miss. There should be a package containing clothing and toilet articles from your home on the dresser. I shall wait until you are ready.” 

Match set, checkmate.

Agatha glanced at the dresser. There was nothing there. She quickly surveyed the room. It was about six meters square, and contained two beds, separated by a nightstand, two tall armoires and two dressers. The side she had awoken in was bare, but the other had obvious signs of an occupant. Portraits of aristocratic-looking people and an impressive castle adorned one wall. A rack of fencing foils were hung with a display of awards. An ornate family crest was displayed over the bed, which was covered with a sumptuous quilt. The other dresser was covered with a tasteful array of books and knickknacks.

It suffered from a severe lack of mechanical tools, supplies, and oddities.

In short, it was the exact opposite of Agatha’s room.

Agatha raised an eyebrow, throwing her arms up. “Oh no. No clothes. Can’t go.” Could she go to the labs instead? Wasn’t she supposed to be a young Spark?

The tragedy. Maybe she should send him flowers as an apology.

Wooster, to his credit, looked suspicious. “If I may, Miss?” 

Agatha obliged, stepping back. He quickly scanned the room, stepped around the bed, and opened the armoire. Empty. He bent down and looked under the beds. Nothing. With obvious reluctance he opened the other armoire. It was neatly stacked with clothing and other items, but nothing that could be called a package, and he closed the door without disturbing anything within.

Look, if she was going to hide it, she would be way smarter than that. The ceiling panels looked like you could unscrew them to reach the vents above.

Agatha was almost be offended until Wooster looked up, checking for tool marks.

“My apologies, I will endeavor to see what came about.” With that, he backed out with surprising swiftness, closing the door behind him.

Maybe she should take this time to escape and find a real lab? Agatha wasn’t sure where to go from there but she was sure she could work it out.

She placed the wrench back in her pocket, considering the room. Not much to work with her but maybe if she used the foils-

A knock startled her new plans. Agatha spun back as a red headed girl poked her head in. She was dressed like a proper mechanic, even if she had trousers. For practicality?

“Hello. I’m Sleipner O’Hara. Mr. Wooster said you needed some clothes. I picked some up from the other little ones, they should be around your size.”

“You really don’t have to. But thank you.” Agatha said. She didn’t exactly want to keep wearing this outfit, it was starting to get gross.

As Sleipner stepped up, checking a shirt against Agatha, her nose wrinkled.

“Hm. I’m thinking before we get you dressed, a trip to the showers.” Sleipner said, not unkindly.

Agatha looked blank. “What’s a ‘showers’?” Some kind of fancy cleaner?

“It’s a kind of bathing system, but without a tub.” Sleipner said. How was that supposed to work? Did they drain out the water? That seemed impractical and _fascinating._

“Oh.” Agatha looked down at herself and flushed slightly with embarrassment. “Need one, do I?”

“Oh yes.” Sleipner said. “Just keep those clothes on for now, don’t want to dirty up your new ones.” That was practical. Agatha had gone through a few pairs of gloves that way.

The two headed out the door, and Agatha jumped as a swarm of young children, ranging in age from six to twelve swarmed around her. 

“Hey! It’s the new girl! She’s awake!” 

“Hello, new girl!” 

“She’s stinky.”

Agatha was far more interested in the room then the other children. It was long, lined with doors leading to, Agatha assumed, apartments similar to the one she had awoken in. The walls between the rooms were covered in bulletin boards filled with drawings, letters, strange looking objects such as leaves, insects or bizarre tribal masks. 

If she craned her neck, she could see into a large sunken area, that divided the room. Several dark-clothed servants were quietly clearing the plates, aided by what appeared to be older children.

It was amazing. If she hadn’t been kidnapped, it was a place Agatha would have loved.

Sleipner made shooing motions. “Oy, clear off you rigger rats! Don’t crowd the new girl!” Grumbling, the students cleared the way.

It was okay, honestly. Agatha was used to being an oddity. But nice all the same. 

Sleipner nudged her, leading her down the hall into a locker room. 

“What’s with all the kids?” Agatha asked as she undressed. She hadn’t known Castle Wulfenbach kept kids.

Sleipnir leaned against a locker, looking away . “They’re students.” Agatha raised an eyebrow. “Hostages, really. You’re not one, though. We’re mostly the children of the various Great Houses in the Baron’s territory. We’re all supposed to be learning about science and how to administer properly and such. Of course we all know we’re really here to keep our folks in line. But the Baron will also pick up breakthrough sparks and keep the kids here so they don’t do something stupid.”

She wouldn’t do anything stupid! Anything she created was a miracle of science and should be appreciated!

Okay, Agatha could kinda see the point.

Sleipner gently pushed Agatha into the adjoining room, under a large nozzle in the ceiling. “Brace yourself.” Sleipner warned.

_And there was water raining from the sky, red fire, WHAT-_

Sleipner ended up having to drag Agatha out from under the shower ten minutes later with the ease of long experience. Agatha whined, glaring as she finished toweling and pulled on the new outfit.

“If you take the shower apart, you have to put it back together. It’s not as easy as it looks.” Sleipner said. Agatha didn’t stop glaring, buttoning up the vest.

She looked like a boy in these clothes. The trousers were a little loose but the clothes fit well enough. It was actually pretty nice. Agatha had always kinda disliked how much her skirts got in the way when she was attempting to engineer something.

“Can we pretend I’m still in the shower?” Agatha asked. “I bet I could put it back together.” With a minimum of explosions! 

If warm water cleaned well, could boiling clean even better? That’s how it worked on dishes though it might be too hot.

Sleipnir grinned. “Oh, yeah, but no. Now c’mon, if you’re done admiring yourself, there’s people waiting for you. Who is this Mister Wooster anyway? He’s a bit of a codfish, isn’t he?” 

Agatha blinked at Sleipner’s language. Lilith and Adam has made a point to ban swearing. It was almost novel to hear someone. . “All I know is that his name is Ardsley Wooster. He’s come to take me to Gilgamesh Wulfenbach.” 

Sleipnir stopped dead. “Gil? He’s here?”

“I guess. Why? Do you know him?” Could she get some blackmail this way? Sleipnir looked sad. 

“Sure, and I used to. I thought I did. He was raised here with us, but no one knew who he was, of course. Once he left for school in Paris, he never even answered our letters, and no one has seen him since he got back.” They walked for a moment. “I really miss him, he told the funniest stories.” 

So he was regularly a jerk. That made sense. 

“I’ll kick him in the shins for you.” Agatha offered. It was the least she could do for how nice Sleipner was. If she had more time, she could make a clank to take revenge.

Sleipner cracked a smile, giggling slightly. “I won’t make you go that far. Just tell him I said hi.”

Adults were weird, Agatha decided.

As they exited the showers, Wooster drifted over. Sleipner waved goodbye as Agatha followed Wooster into the bustling corridors. Agatha slowed, glancing around at the people. Some were human, but others were clanks or constructs.

“What does he want?” Agatha asked. Was it about Beetle?

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you.” Wooster said. Right, Moloch was no longer at the top of the Terrible Minions list.

Well, Lilith and Adam told her she shouldn’t have minions. But there was something oddly tempting about the idea. It made Agatha feel a little weird.

Almost too soon, they arrived. Agatha’s eyes almost felt strained by the amount she had seen. “We’re here.” Wooster announced. He knocked once on the large metal door, before spinning the large metal wheel and pushing it inwards.

Agatha gasped with delight.

It was gorgeous. Chock full of everything that made a great lab from lathes to flasks of bubbling chemicals. It dwarfed Doctor Beetle’s lab, which made guilt pool into her stomach.

In the center of the room was a large sunken bay, which was filled with a sleek green machine. To Agatha it appeared to be some sort of motorized carriage, although the aerodynamic effect was spoiled by some sort of large, multi-layer fender attached to each side. Bent over a large motor located amidships was Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, clad in a blue work shirt and a leather work apron. 

Agatha’s eye was caught by a sudden movement. From under the machine came a bizarre little creature. She couldn’t really tell what it was, but she knew she loved it instantly.

It had its own massive coat and hat, and the only clues to its origins were the bright blue claws and antenna poking out.

Wooster coughed. “I brought Miss Clay.” He announced. Gil looked up from his work and smiled.

“Ah, Miss Clay. Glad to see you on your feet.” He waved his hand towards one of the benches on the side of the room. “If you would be so kind as to bring me a left-leaning Lurning wrench on your way over? Wooster? You may go.” 

Agatha grimaced, making sure to stomp the entire way there. He didn’t seem to notice, but it made her feel better.

Gilgamesh looked up from his work. “I hope you were comfor-“

Agatha shoved the wrench into his hand. “Here.” She was not going to answer if her kidnapping had been comfortable. It was rude.

Gilgamesh took a deep breath to hide his annoyance. “Right. Just sit down then.” He said.

“Why?” Agatha challenged. Gilgamesh’s head swiveled towards her with a icy look.

“Sit down.”

“Not unless you tell me why.” Agatha challenged. She already had enough of this with old teachers. And Lilith always said you should ask every question before you participate in a Spark experiment. It was just common sense, as pretty as the machine was.

Gil rubbed a head over his forehead. “Because if you don’t, you will fall and die.” He explained patiently.

That was sound reasoning. Agatha sat down on the little bench. 

“Miss Clay, I’m really sorry about Dr. Beetle. I know he was important to you, and I agree that his death was a complete waste, but-” 

Agatha looked away and interrupted coldly, “But he threw a bomb at you. Yes, you’ve said.” At length. 

”NO!” Gil’s fist crashed down, nearly causing Agatha to fall off the bench. “I think he threw a bomb at you!” 

After the first shock, Agatha felt herself getting angry. “Dr. Beetle loved me! He wouldn’t-”

She was just a child! And Beetle had given her tutoring, and books, and the ability to participate in cool experiments! He wouldn’t just throw a bomb at her!

“What is it about you that could have gotten him in even more trouble with my father than his hiding a Hive Engine?” Gilgamesh asked, leaning forward.

“Nothing! There’s nothing about me!” She couldn’t even build her clanks right!

Gil leaned back and regarded her seriously. “Then what about your parents, the Clays?” Agatha’s sudden start caused a tight smile of satisfaction to flash across his face. “Yes, that hit a nerve.” 

Agatha rallied. “Wrong. My parents are simple, normal people.” Very normal. She hadn’t seen her parents so much as argue with the neighbors. 

In fact, her mother had great ideas.

Agatha folded her arms and leaned back, ignoring Gilgamesh’s attempted interrogation. Thank you Moloch for warning her how long she had slept.

And it’s not like escaping shutdown was hard! Agatha knew three smuggler’s gates off the top of her head, and that’s just her. Lilith and Adam knew twice that. Their work was very dangerous. And Agatha had never been allowed to come with.

Gilgamesh groaned as Zoing handed her a delicious cup of tea. “Thank you.” Agatha said, accepting three sugars. Zoing was her favorite person here.

“And unfortunately we can’t let you leave.” Gil’s voice drew her back in. Agatha frowned.

“Why not?” 

Gil has the grace to look slightly concerned. “You’re a twelve year old in very likely breakthrough. If we let you leave, it’s very likely you’ll die or disappear within the month. And it’s not like we have a front door.”

Agatha swallowed thickly, looking at her tea. She knew the numbers were really bad when it came to Sparks. She just never heard it applied to her.

It sounded really scary.

Gil coughed. “Why don’t I demonstrate?” He grabbed a control box hanging nearby and with a devilish grin, pushed a button.

With a great clang, the floor split into two panels and then they were falling.

“By murdering me?” Agatha yelled. This was a terrible demonstration! She’d like to drop this class right now!

“Ha! Watch this!” Gil said, working the controls. He flipped a large switch. The motor behind them coughed twice, and then stopped. Wow. Incredible.

Agatha crossed her arms. “Oh, wow. It’s a Falling Machine. Very impressive, most machines I’ve seen do things.”

Gil looked annoyed. “It worked great on paper!”

If Agatha had a coin for every time she heard a student say that before something exploded or went on a rampage, she’d have enough to build a blast shield.

She pushed past so they could both lean over the engine.

“How’s it work?” It was pretty sophisticated for a Falling Machine.

“Fuel here. Spark here. Main shaft. Boosters.” 

“Interesting. Should this be loose?” 

“Yes, it’s a balance arm.”

“Are you kidding me.” Agatha glared at Gil. “I am twelve years old and even I know not to put a balance arm in a flying machine! It’s wasting space!” Space you could put a gun in! Even a lackluster cannon would be better than a balance arm!

“Well… yes but-“

Agatha was starting to see why Gil didn’t go to TPU because Merlot would have eaten him alive with that kind of thinking. She may hate the guy, but her assignments had to excel or he’d rip them apart with red pen. Possibly a poisonous one if one of the Biology Department got mad again.

Agatha pushed him aside and reached into the engine compartment. A quick wrench and the small device was flung out into space, where it hung in front of Gil’s face. “And this!” Another part was ripped loose. “This is a heat pump! Useless!” 

If he had just added a few parts, he could have a classy heat ray! Agatha knew because she had tried to build one for the science fair two years ago. (Which was cancelled afterwards and the teacher fired because that fair was inviting Spark hijinks).

(Though she did take home the title of Most Destructive).

Gil eyed the slowly spinning device with regret. “Nicely designed though, eh?” 

Agatha reached back, grabbed his shirt front and with considerable effort hauled him beside her. What did he eat, rocks?

“Look—” she commanded. “With more room you can enlarge this flywheel and it will act as a balance! Add coolant lines here and here and then it will also act as a heat dump!” She memorized those theory papers for a test two weeks ago.

The light dawned on Gil’s face. “I see! Then we can also get rid of these here if we add more vents!”

Huh. She might actually like Gil if he was cool like that.

Agatha gleefully began ripping out pieces, her small hands reaching farther than Gil’s. If she could just cross these wires, either the engine would blow or it’d be capable of producing its own energy.

Either way, they wouldn’t have to worry!

A gleam came into Gil’s eye, and his voice began to match Agatha’s in intensity. “That’ll fix our heat problem and tighten up these linkages! I see! Yes! There’s a whole bunch of stuff we can get rid of!” He grabbed a large wrench. “Help me unbolt the engine!” At this Agatha heard a strangled noise from behind. Zoing looked terrified.

Huh.

Wait.

Agatha was pretty sure she didn’t want to die at age twelve.

“Um, we’re still falling. Is this just a Falling Machine or?” Agatha pointed out. It looked like there was one person worse than her at lab safety.

Gil looked blank for a few seconds. “Oh, sorry. Here, this wire was loose. Let’s try it now.” He threw the switch again. 

The motor shuddered on and with a jolt, their fall was turned into a graceful dive. Swooping up just in time to miss the treetops below.

Agatha whooped, utterly exhilarated. They were flying! Actually flying!

“This is amazing!” She yelled. The wind felt blissfully cold against her face. 

“I know!” Gil yelled back. “It’s a good thing we started from Castle Wulfenbach or I never would have gotten that fixed in time!”

“Where?” Agatha asked. And then she remembered a very useful bit of history and looked up.

Castle Wulfenbach was massive. The largest dirigible known, it was up to a kilometer in length, a swarm of smaller ships following it. Agatha had harbored secret hopes of getting up close to take a look.

Figures.

“Okay, That is cool.” Agatha thought she was being held in some kind of support ship, not Castle Wulfenbach itself.

“Some of that charm has already worn off for me.” Gil said. He grinned at her. It was almost infectious. “I grew up on it.”

Oh, now she knew what she was forgetting! Agatha kicked the back of his leg. Gil yelped, fumbling the controls for a moment. “Sleipner says you forgot about them.”

You couldn’t be the bigger person if you were small.

“Them? They forgot about me! I never got any letters when I went to Paris.” Gil yelled, looking at her. “Great way to show they care!”

“They said you never responded to theirs!” Agatha defended. Sleipner didn’t seem like a liar at all and she was going to kick him again if he insisted!

“They never even bothered to see me!”

“Pot calling the kettle black! Did you try and see them?” Agatha yelled. Why was she the common sense here? Agatha was terrible at that! She’d like a recount!

The engine hissed, drawing them away from their argument.

“Well, it might explode.” Agatha said. “Possibly.” She never got to finish those theory papers, Merlot had taken them away and snidely said she’d never need them.

But now she did so HA!

“Well, it is an interesting concept.” Gil said. “But Breakthrough can be like that.” He looked like he wanted to pat her shoulder but Agatha leaned away because she wasn’t a little kid! Twelve was not little kid!

“Doesn’t feel much like Breakthrough.” Agatha mumbled. She just kind of felt hyper, like the time she ate five pieces of candy floss. She puked after that.

Agatha didn’t feel any smarter. She felt like the same Agatha that got a D on a practical last week because her experimental lab produced no results and the teacher said she missed five steps.

Gil was quiet for a moment. “Breakthrough can be overwhelming.” He said. Agatha could barely hear him over the wind. “And your trigger was pretty traumatic. For what it’s worth, I’m very sorry.”

“Your apology has been noted.” Agatha said, focusing on the ground blurring below them. “I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll try to help anyway I can.” Gil insisted. “After this, we can go back to my lab and maybe have a small session. Work on the engine together. I know the other kids can be a little rude if you don’t have the pedigree to back it up.”

Really? Then again, Agatha had only talked to Sleipner. Everyone else was a royal hostage.

Agatha felt even more out of place in her borrowed clothing.

“That would be nice.” Agatha mumbled. It was a good machine. None of the college students had ever let her near their work, they just called her a dumb kid and told her to shoo.

Zoing grabbed the front of Gil’s coverall, furiously shaking it. Agatha blinked, dropping out of her musing.

“What is it Zoing? I was-“ Gil snapped annoyed.

It was at that moment they saw one of the large gallery windows looming in front of them. Agatha’s eyes went wide, wrapping her arms around Gil and holding on for dear life.

Right before they plowed through in an explosion of glass and metal. Agatha screamed as they plowed through the causeway and continued through the walls on the other side.

They slid through the room, destroying furniture and knocking the rest every which way.

Agatha had a brief moment of surprise before it gave back out into terror.

In an enormous chair in the center of the room, a large creature looked up, startled at the intrusion. He had a large ornate teacup halfway to his mouth, and a book clumsily held in his oversized hand.

She wanted to scream at him to move, to shove him out of the way, because they were heading straight for him. Agatha did not want to see what would happen if they hit.

They were only a few feet away when the creature calmly dropped his book and with no apparent effort, halted the machine with a single arm.

Agatha shrieked as the jolt knocked the world topsy turbulent, sending her tumbling forward.

Her fall ended as shortly as it started and Agatha squeaked as she realized the same creature had caught her in one arm. He didn’t even look winded!

Indeed, the creature looked just as curious as Agatha was.

A wreath of white hair encircled the monster’s brow, and an impressively fearsome set of tusks protruded from its mouth. The lower set had been elegantly capped in gold. The rest of the creature was dressed in an elaborate red military uniform, encrusted with medals and festooned with gold lace and buttons. Agatha found it familiar but couldn’t place it. The sharp-toothed mouth gaped wide. 

She had never seen anything like him before. It was fascinating.

“Iz hyu hokay dere, kiddo?”

Agatha blinked in surprise. That was definitely the Jäger accent, but she hadn’t heard of them growing this large and fearsome. Ha! Take that, Professor Yettle! She had known their bestiary was terrible, (for one, it listed the Jägers as beasts despite their classification as constructs, or as their own category).

“Depends. Okay on not falling anymore or okay on I am happy?” Agatha should stretch this to happy. It wouldn’t be hard either.

“Ho, soundz like hyu iz hokay. Goot goot. Howzabout hyu, kiddo?” The Jäger said, glancing at Gil who was clambering out from the wreckage.

It made Agatha giggle a little to know Gil was being called kid too, despite being nearly twice her age.

Gil wobbled, settling heavily on the floor. “I’m more concerned if you all are alright, General Khrizhan!” He said ruefully, looking at the wreckage of the room and the imprint on the nose of his flyer.

Agatha had heard of Generals for the Jägers but always thought of it as a weird translation for Heterodyne. This was actually really cool!

The Jägergeneral snorted in amusement. “Ho! Uv caurze, a leedle machine like dot? Pliz!” At this point Agatha realized that the monster soldier had not put her down. Not that she was quite against being taller than Gil.

“Excuse me?” she ventured. She kind of wanted to see if the flyer could be salvaged. Agatha had lots of experience with salvaging parts from failed experiments.

The general looked at her with surprise, and with evident reluctance, gently set her to her feet. When he straightened, he towered over Agatha. He looked at the damage to his room, and seemed to find it genuinely amusing. 

He turned to Gil. “If hyu vaz tryin kto zuprize hyu poppa, hyu vaz a leedle off. He iz not due for hour meetink for anodder—” he twisted his head to look at the face of an ornate clock that was smashed onto its side “—fife meenutes.” 

Gil went pale. “My father? My father is coming here?” 

“Ho yez.”

Agatha wandered over, poking through the wreckage. Actually, most of this was salvageable! She clapped her hands in glee.

“He’s going to kill me.” Gil groaned, burying his head in his hands. “And if he finds out I brought a young student with me, he’s going to revivify me and do it again.”

“I’m not that bad!” Agatha piped up, balancing a river in her hands. She hated when people talked about her like she wasn’t there! Ugh, adults.

“Just go!” Gil yelled. There was no trace of the fun laughing person of before. “Go, I shouldn’t even have brought you along, you’re just a _child-_”

Agatha felt like she had been dipped in ice. She dropped the part in her hand like it had burned her. 

_Just a child._

“Well, you’re just a jerk!” Agatha snapped. How did she ever think she could like him?

General Khrizhan broke in, placing an arm on Agatha’s shoulder. The heavy weight grounded her. “Ho dun be like dat. She can stay, dese Sparky keeds, hyu got to start h’early on dere var teaching. Iz gud for her.”

Gil rolled his eyes, standing up. Agatha squeaked a little as she was picked up like a sack of potatoes and unceremoniously dropped outside. “Zoing! Take her to the dorms!”

The little screature scuttled out, clutching a tea biscuit. The door slammed shut behind them.

Khrizhan raised a hand to his mouth to cover a grin. “Ho, takink afder hyur poppa are hyu?” He paused, sniffing at his hand.

It was impossible. She was far too young.

But so familiar.

“Master Wulfenbach,” he asked casually, “who vas dot gorl?” 

Gil kicked a flyer part off of the remains of the carpet. “The newest student of the school, Miss Clay. She’s breaking through, so I thought I’d show her some things. Why?”

Breaking through. Khrizhan could feel long dormant hope stir in his heart. Khrizhan grinned toothily, “Vondering effen hyu vere startink hyu own school.”

“For the last time, I don’t want to be a teacher!”

Agatha stiffened, halfway down the hall when his yell reached her.

She was going to put a frog in his bed.

Grumbling, Agatha stomped right past Wooster. She did pet Zoing though, because he was a sweet boy who didn’t deserve to be punished for having a dumb master.

Almost an hour later, Agatha’s fest were aching and she was pretty sure Castle Wulfenbach was far too big. If she had a Castle, she’d want it to have moving sidewalks. It was just practical.

Eventually they reached a set of doors labeled “Student Dormitory,” which were guarded by a pair of bored-looking soldiers. They asked Agatha her name, checked her off against a list, and waved her through. Once they stepped over the sill, Zoing stopped, tipped his hat and skittered back the way they’d come. 

Sad. She kind of wanted him to stay.

Honestly, she just wanted anyone to stay right now. All of her anger had fizzled out, making her just feel worn and emotionally exhausted.

She’d even take Moloch right now.

Agatha sighed and pushed open the inner door and found herself in the long common room. Cries erupted from the apparently ever-present swarm of children. “There she is!”

Agatha eyed the way she had come, debating if she shouldn’t make a run for it now.

It wasn’t that she was bad with attention or other kids! It’s just, other kids weren’t really nice, especially when she was weird and had a headache fit.

“He took you on his flying machine! We saw it out of the windows.” There was a rising chatter of voices, and Agatha cringed back, hand closing on the wrench inside of her pocket.

Finding a hidden nook to sleep in was sounding better and better. Wasn’t she supposed to have a small lab to herself? Could she sleep there?

Sleipner pushed through the crowd. “Hey, goblins, clear up so she can get inside.” Agatha sent her a grateful smile. She should build her something. Not a bomb.

“I’m all okay. There’s a bit of a mess, but neither of us got hurt.” Agatha said. Sleipner looked relieved.

“Good, it sounded nasty.” She said.

“Can we go on around? I mean, he took you.” One of the boys piped up.

What was that supposed to mean?

A hissing voice filled the room, and the other children froze. Agatha started to turn, nervously curious about their reaction. Black pawed hands settled on her shoulders.

Agatha found herself staring into the face into a pretty impressive construct woman. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a painfully tight bun, a ruby-red monocle was screwed into her left eye and her mouth was filled with sharp, pointy teeth. Her tight black leather outfit was fastened with a variety of buckles and straps that creaked and clinked whenever she moved, which she did with an inhuman quickness.

If Adam and Lilith has been made by enthusiastic equal opportunity body collectors, this lady had been made with specific thought to her appearance.

“I’m afraid Master Gilgamesh may be busy soon.” She hissed. “As are you for participating in his tomfoolery.”

“Who are you?” Agatha asked in confusion. She could punish Gil? That was probably some rank but Agatha didn’t recognize her at all.

“I am Von Pinn.” The ominous figure explained. “I am in charge here. You are Agatha Clay, and one of my charges. As such, I will take your safety very seriously. Even if you do not.”

She gave Agatha one of those looks that made the teacher’s pet in her quiver. “But it’s not like he explained what was going on! He just told me to sit and pulled the lever!” Agatha protested. Honestly, she was one of the reasons why they weren’t splattered on the ground!

Von Pinn let out a hiss. “You need to have better judgement. I will not have anyone imitating Master Gilgamesh’s example, Breakthrough or not.”

“He’s the last person I’d imitate.” Agatha snapped. She could think of several ways she could be better. For one, lab dismantling.

Von Pinn made a sound halfway between a sigh and a hiss.

“While Master Gil has fine qualities, he also has a very lax sense of safety. I will allow you this laxness because you are new and in Breakthrough.” Von Pinn drew her lips back, exposing more of her teeth. “But a second attempt will be punished more firmly. And you will still be disciplined.”

Agatha opened her mouth to argue, and Von Pinn very firmly closed it. “Argue and you will get the full punishment.”

A soft chime interrupted her. Von Pinn pulled a small pocket watch from her belt and examined it with irritation. “Unfortunately, it will have to wait for now. I despise lateness.”

Sounds more like fortunately for Agatha.

Von Pinn turned, walking away. Agatha let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her shoulders. “I really didn’t agree to it.” She muttered. She wasn’t that dumb!

Sleipner places a hand on her shoulder. “Von Pinn just wants to keep us out of trouble. It’s worse because you are trouble.” She looked uncomfortable saying it.

Agatha blinked in shock. “But I haven’t done anything!” Except possibly the Giant clank, but really, Agatha was not accepting the blame for that.

Sleipner sighed. “Hey, kids, why don’t you go listen to Theo? He has a new Heterodyne Boys story for you.” A tall, dark skinned, young man with sleek black hair pulled back into a short ponytail, evidently Theo, gave Sleipner a look.

He clapped his hands. “That’s right! Everyone pick a spot!” Agatha perked up.

“I want to hear the story though.” She said. She had heard a new one had come out, but all of this happened before Agatha could get it.

“We were told not to tell but you really should know.” Sleipner said, tugging Agatha by the arm over to a doorway. “Do you know why there aren’t any other common Sparks here?”

“I assume because Breakthrough at young ages is rare.” Agatha said. She wasn’t even sure she was breaking through, but she could say that. Even so, that’d make the Spark a prodigy.

“That, and in the past, the Baron would relocate them to foster families after the initial process.” Sleipner said. Agatha stiffened.

She had one set of foster parents and they were enough for her. Agatha wasn’t accepting any others.

Never in a million years.

“And all the girls went missing.” Sleipner said. Agatha took a quick breath. She had never heard of disappearances. “And often older unestablished female Sparks. You’re one of the first in a few years the Baron has managed to collect before you vanished, even if you’re on the younger side.”

Agatha felt cold.

She could have died? Or disappeared?

Was that why Lilith and Adam were so afraid?

“So I’m bait?” Agatha said quietly. She didn’t like being bait.

Sleipner winced. “I wouldn’t put it like that. The Baron will keep you safe.”

Agatha didn’t know if she could trust that. Maybe she should pull out her old death ray diagrams. She really couldn’t stay here. Disappearances or no, Agatha didn’t plan on being a kept Spark. 

Not to mention, the Baron would kill Sparks as well. How much could Agatha trust him?

Sleipner waved a hand. “I probably shouldn’t have told you, but it’s your life. Come on, it’s time for dinner.”

That was exactly the right thing to say as Agatha’s stomach rumbles at that exact moment. She blushed as Sleipner laughed.

Dinner at least was absolutely delicious. Agatha would be more embarrassed at her lack of table manners if she wasn’t absolutely starving.

It didn’t however, stop her from noticing the older kids talking in hushed tones from their place at the table.

She could leave everything alone and go to sleep. But Agatha liked Sleipner, and it sounded like this was going to be fun.

So after putting her bowl up, she went and settled next to the door.

“It’d be a shame if someone told Von Pinn right? Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do?” Agatha said, wide eyed and innocent. Theo jumped, his hand still on the doorknob.

“And the streak of Sparks being terrible at faking innocence continues.” An older long haired boy said. “If Von Pinn finds out we took a kid, we’ll be in the grease traps for life.”

“We could just threaten her like we did the other kids.” The other unknown boy said. Agatha crossed her arms. There was no threat that could prevent this adventure!

“We’re going to see the Hive Engine.” Theo said. “That’s really not a place for kids.”

“Well, I’m the only one who’s seen it, aren’t I?” Agatha said. “It was recovered from Beetle’s lab while I was there. See, I’m useful too.”

The thought of the Hive Engine was terrifying, but Agatha wanted to get a second look at what Beetle died for.

“She has a point there.” Sleipner pointed out. “We’ve only seen them in workbooks, and the Baron probably has decoys set up by now, just in case.”

“I still don’t think it’s a great idea.” The red haired girl said. “We’re risking it all on a peasant girl child.” Agatha puffed up. Peasant girl? Her family hadn’t been rich, but she guaranteed they were better than this snob!

“Be nice, Zulenna. You may come along but be careful.” Theo said.

“Or we leave you.” Zulenna said. Theo rubbed a hand on his face. Agatha had no intentions of being left behind, but it was a good sentiment. 

Agatha followed them out the doors. “So, how are you planning to get there? I doubt the Baron would let us just walk in.” And if he did, that would be very good to know for her escape attempt.

Sleipnir winked. “You’d be surprised. Most of the labs aren’t that well guarded.” 

The long haired boy nodded. “The Baron is most careful about who gets onto the Castle in the first place.” 

She should really ask his name.

“And getting off is even harder,” The other boy added. 

Probably his name too?

“Besides,” Theo pointed out, “we’re not going to walk in through the front door. There’s lots of ways-”

Agatha paused. Maybe it was the hours she spent chasing mimmoths after knocking their cage over, but she had very good ears. And they were definitely being followed.

She shushed them.

Moments later, a small figure turned the corner. Sleipner lunged, plucking a young boy off the floor. Agatha squinted. Wasn’t that the boy that had delayed the group long enough to set up her ambush?

“Itto! We said you couldn’t come!” Theo snapped. The boy pouted.

“You let her come though! That isn’t fair!” He insisted. “I just want to see!” 

Theo shook his head. “You can’t, I’m already compromising for Agatha. I can’t let another student come along. Z, you’re the fastest. Can you catch up to us?”

Z, the long haired boy, frowned but nodded. Sleipner swung her arm out, blocking his path. Weird.

Sleipnir shook her head. “Oh no, he’s coming with us now.” 

What? That wasn’t fair! Agatha had to use her best persuasion skills to join!

Itto punched the air. “Yes!” 

“BUT—” Sleipnir continued to the boy, “if you get infected by a Slaver wasp, we’ll have to kill you.” 

Itto’s eyes got huge behind his goggles. “What?” 

Oh that was wicked. Agatha clamped a hand over her mouth, not quite sure whether she was amused or nervous herself. Maybe she shouldn’t have eaten so much at dinner.

Sleipnir looked sad. “Sure, and I’d hate to do it. So whatever you do, don’t open your mouth. Understand?” Itto nodded frantically and clapped a hand over his mouth. 

Agatha was definitely not opening hers.

They moved off in silence, twisting and turning through corridors until Theo stopped before an unobtrusive door. Reaching into his vest, he pulled out a large bunch of keys. 

Agatha eyed them. Could she steal the keys? Probably not, Theo seemed pretty Sparky. An electromagnetic gun, maybe. She shelved that idea for later.

He flipped through them, selected one and delicately probed the lock. A quick twist, a muffled thunk, and the door swung open. With a flourish, he bowed them into a small antechamber lined with maintenance lockers. Against the far wall was a metal ladder that ascended into the darkness. 

Agatha was suddenly very grateful she was wearing trousers. Lilith definitely would have disapproved of this, and Adam would have been horrified.

He lightly grasped the ladder to feel for the vibrations that would indicate that it was in use, and felt nothing. He nodded in satisfaction and turned to the others, his face serious. “This is an access ladder to one of the lighting maintenance platforms. Once we get up there, move slowly and gently, they’re not made to take a lot of extra weight.” He looked directly at Itto. “And above all, keep quiet.” 

From behind his hand, Itto grunted an acknowledgement. Agatha nodded as well. It didn’t apply to her, she had a lot of practice being quiet. But it was good to make Itto feel like he wasn’t singled out.

Lilith had taught her most kids worked better that way. And then told her that she shouldn’t use the term work for kids.

Potato, potahto.

Agatha scrambled up the ladder, clambering onto a small metal platform. From here, she could see the entire lab! It was even better than Gil’s! That Crystallomodifier over there was only part of a select run of ten!

She’d have a harder time damping her excitement if it wasn’t for the massive Hive Engine displayed prominently in the center of the room.

Agatha flinched, seeing the small form of the Baron below. It was still nerve wracking, even as far away as she was. She inched closer to the edge, trying to hear the conversation.

“They’re talking about the Engine. One of the scientists wants it destroyed.” Zulenna translated.

“I can’t blame them.” Sleipner said. She whistled. “Hard to believe the amount of damage those things can do.”

“It’s smaller than I thought,” Theo murmured. Agatha shivered.

“It’s a lot bigger up close.” She could still picture the inhuman shapes drifting by the glass. Zulenna rolled her eyes.

“You people are making it difficult to concentrate. I can’t lip read and listen to your babble at the same time.” Agatha stuck her tongue out at Zulenna’s back.

“What if the Slaver Wasps escape?” Itto whimpered. Well, Agatha would be surprised if the Baron didn’t build in multiple failsafes, with how he reacted to Beetle’s riot. Maybe even death rays.

She focused on the conversation below. Agatha wasn’t a bad lip reader, considering how often the teachers tried to kick her out of class. She just wished she had more experience, the Baron had obviously just said something very shocking.

But what could scare those two scientists?

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard a shrill scream, jerking back from the railing just in time as Itto barreled into the tightly huddled group! 

Ach! They were crushing her!

There was a loud crack, and Agatha pressed herself against the wall, watching with wide eyes as the great arc-light fell to the floor below.

_At least it didn’t fall into us._

Until it fell straight onto the Hive Engine, knocking it off its pedestal.

Forget the Wasps, the Baron was going to kill them first!

“Who’s up there? Are you all right?”

Agatha lunged for the ladder. “We’ve got to go now.” If her early experience in TPU was any sign, they’d have guards swarming this area in minutes.

Agatha had been kicked out of a lot of classrooms before.

They were halfway down the corridor when Agatha skidded to a stop with a groan. “He’s running the wrong way!” If he got caught and told the Baron, their escape wouldn’t matter!

Sleipnir caught hold of Agatha’s sleeve. “Not to worry! The footmen will catch him and they’ll bring him back to the dorm unharmed. Von Pinn would destroy anyone who hurt him.” 

Agatha looked confused. “Then… why are we running?” She’d never had a teacher who didn’t try to punish her from sneaking in to see presentations, even when they were geared for the younger group.

“You don’t have to run, you and Itto are too young for punishment. We, on the other hand, will be on grease trap duty for life.” Theo said, pushing them along.

If grease trap duty was anything like sanitizing the entire lab after being late for tutoring, Agatha was going to keep running. She already had one minor punishment racked up.

Until her foot snagged on the carpet, sending her to the floor. Agatha pushed herself up, panting heavily. She was starting to feel like jelly.

Sleipner pulled her all the way up. “We’ve got to find a place to hide, I can hear people nearby.”

“Just around the corner.” Theo promised. There’s an empty lab there.”

“Isn’t that what you stated last week and we ended up fighting the experimental oil kraken?” Z said. Theo waved him off.

“That was one time!”

“What if someone is in there?” Agatha said, after they walked around the corner. It was rude to enter other labs without invitation. Except she had already broken that rule. Oops?

“Relax!” Theo said as he pulled out his keys. “We’ll use the old ‘Mimmoth Catcher’ routine. It works every time!” 

Oo, what kind of routine was that? Agatha hadn’t heard of it! She hopped from foot to foot, secretly eager.

The keys proved unnecessary, as the door was unlocked. Theo straightened his outfit, ran a hand through his hair, and briskly knocked three times before quickly opening the door. “Excuse us,” he sang out, “mimmoth exterminators. Don’t let us disturb—” He stopped dead. 

Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, who had been hauling the twisted remains of his flying machine up onto a massive workbench, paused, hanging onto the pulley chain with a nostalgic look upon his face. “Wow. Does that ever take me back.”

Agatha about faced and walked out the door. “Unfortunately, I’m too much of a child for him.” She informed Sleipner crisply as she walked past. “I’ll take my chances.”

That jerk.

She’d rather hide with a Jäger than him!

“Wait! I really am so-“ Gil rubbed a hand on his head. “I was panicking, I didn’t mean to be so rude.”

“Odd.” Theo said, watching Agatha turn the corner. “You’re usually good with children.” Maybe it was a Spark hierarchy thing, though Agatha was likely more minor. He took a step back. “I suppose we should leave then, considering you think you’re too important to associate with us anymore.”

Gil froze. “What? Didn’t you get my letters?” He had the faraway look the other teens knew well. Mostly because it usually meant explosions.

Theo blinked. “No? Didn’t you get any of ours?” They had never received any replies.

“I assume Von Pinn refusing visitors was also not on purpose.” Zulenna said. She caught on quicker than the rest.

Gil took a deep breath. “So, five? Get in the cracking vat. I can take care of any guards?”

Z and Nicodeamus nodded. But Theo caught Gil’s arm, giving him a look. “I really thought you were better with the younger Sparks.” Gil rarely interacted with the younger students through flying trips, though.

And after his heritage reveal, he hadn’t interacted with any at all.

Gil went red. “She got caught in the crossfire. I said some things I shouldn’t.” He winced. “I was thinking of inviting her back to help with the flying machine as bonding. Agatha gave me an idea for this really great additive for the engine.”

Theo let go, but still had the look. “She doesn’t have any family here. She’d probably like that.”

“She would, wouldn’t she.” Gil agreed weakly. It felt like he was agreeing to something else, but he had no idea what.

“Just get in the vat.”

* * *

Agatha stormed down the deserted corridor. “And maybe a good shot there, oo if I can find a lab, I’ll make him wish he’d never been born.” She let out a maniacal giggle. Agatha was very proud of her maniacal laugh.

She wasn’t quite sure where she was, but she was pretty sure her pursuers were far behind her now.

She shrugged, picked a corridor, and went down it. Don’t mess with what works!

Except it didn’t work because Agatha turned the corner into a dead end. Drat. She’d have to pick another now.

It didn’t make sense though, there was nothing in this corridor, but a dead end. Why have an entire corridor for a dead end?

As she glared at the wall, one of the rivets surrounding the edge caught her eye. It looked… different. Experimentally she pushed it, and was rewarded with a dull CHONK noise, and the wall swung open with a faint squeeee. 

Agatha grinned, stepped through, and found herself at the lip of a vast pit. She windmilled her arms, barely keeping her balance upon the small ledge that surrounded it.

Was this going to be a recurring theme in her life? Nearly falling off of high places?

Now this was something to explore though! Agatha noted there was a larger platform and door along the other side.

Before she could inch along the narrow walkway, a voice boomed out from above.

“Ah! The precocious child hostage! You’re just in time!”

Agatha glanced up. A burly man was held snarled by menacing wires, and an obvious bomb had been placed at his feet. Impressive set up.

“The what?” Agatha wasn’t a hostage! She was an escapee! In progress admittedly.

“A child hostage! Taken captive by the devilish Baron no doubt.” The man continued. Agatha blinked in confusion, falling back to Lilith’s manners lesson.

“And this matters why?” Was there some kind of play going on? Was this Von Pinn’s punishment? “And who are you anyways?”

“I am Othar Tryggvassen! _Gentleman Adventurer_”

She could hear the italics? How??

And secondly, why was he here?

“Othar. The Othar. The man who defeated the wooden warriors of Dr. Krause.” 

“That would be me, yes. You know your stories, child!” 

“The hero who saved the hamlet of Lunkhauser from the ever-widening moat.” 

“The very same.” 

“The savior of the town of Mount Horeb from the rain of mustard.” Now she was just messing with him.

Othar’s grin slid off his face. He chewed his lip. “I… uh… I’m afraid you have me on that one.” 

Agatha nodded approvingly. “I made it up.” Always good to make things up and see if they say yes.

She peered down the shaft below. Much to her surprise, the bottom was quite visible, as were the gigantic gears that would swiftly grind anything that fell into them into a fine lubricating paste. She looked back at the again grinning Othar.

This seemed a little overboard for a hero. The Baron had killed Beetle, yes, but only after an attempted rebellion.

“And why is the hero here?” She asked. This was like a scene out of a Heterodyne Boys novel, though Agatha would instead be a gorgeous lab assistant.

Eh, she liked being a kid.

“Ho! This is because of the fiendish villain, the Baron! Release me and we can end his foul reign, escape this ship, and then it’s cocoa all around!” Agatha glanced down into the pit again, folding her arms.

She was feeling a little guilty, but this was suspiciously set up.

“Sorry, but how do I even know you’re telling the truth? Othar Tryggvassen practically has his own newspaper serials, you could be lying.” She finished her edging along the walkway, hopping onto the larger platform with a sigh of relief.

Othar Tryggvassen looked a little embarrassed. “I wouldn’t lie about something like this! Can you really leave a fellow sentient tied up like this?”

Agatha considered the matter solemnly. “Depends on the experiment.” And if Lilith and Adam found out.

“For a hostage, you’re very compliant.” Othar said with a frown.

“Rude!” She was not compliant! Agatha just had better plans than being the easily duped minion or naive child.

The door behind her slammed open and Agatha jumped, spinning around. “Vot is all dis yakkink—” A Jägermonster shambled through the door and stopped dead upon seeing Agatha. “GOTT’S LEEDLE FEESH IN TROUSERS!” He rushed over to Agatha as another monster soldier entered and surveyed the prisoner.

“Veally! Anodder easily duped minion! Ho, no, iz a child dis time!” He waved a hand at Othar. “Don’t you know dis iz an insanely dangerous guy?” 

“I knew that!” Agatha responded defensively. She hadn’t even done anything this time!

The other Jäger turned towards them. “He’s shtill secure.” He jerked a large thumb over to the other side of the pit, where the door that Agatha had used to enter still swung open. “She came in throo dot idiotic secret door. Dey gots to get rid of dot ting. Vell, let’s just do the head bonk ting.”   
He turned towards Agatha. “Ve ain’t suppozed to let anybody in here,” he said apologetically. 

The head bonk what? Did he mean the weird mystical head hitting causing amnesia syndrome? Agatha was starting to feel a little out of her depth.

“Fiends!” roared Othar. “Kill her and I’ll tell the Baron!” 

“Vell mebbe ve keel you, schmot guy.”

“Dat vasn’t even vhat he said.” The other Jäger said, looking troubled. “Gorb…”

“Vat?”

“Gorb, dis iz turnink into von of dose plenz… The kind vere ve keel efferbody dot notices dot ve’s keelink pipple?” 

Agatha wanted to stick with the version of the plan where she got bonked on the head. That seemed nice. Did she get a choice?

Gorb deflated slightly. “It is?” 

The other Jäger nodded and slung a friendly paw over Gorb’s shoulders. “Uh-huh. Und how do dose alvays end?” 

Gorb muttered, “The dirigible is in flames, everybody’s dead, an’ I’ve lost my hat.” That was a very specific plan. 

His friend smiled. “Dot’s right! Und any plan vere you lose your hat iz—?” 

Gorb struggled for a second. “A bad plan?” he ventured. That earned him a slap on the back. “Right again!”

“It is a very nice hat.” Agatha offered. Gorb smiled broadly.

“It is, isn’t it?” Agatha returned his grin. It was actually a very nice hat.

“Why don’t I just leave and not say anything? I’m a kid, it’s not like anyone would believe me.” Agatha offered. She couldn’t even quite believe herself.

Gorb looked troubled. “Vell, hyu do like mine hat-“

His companion beamed. “Hoy! Excellent! Vut a schmot gurl!”

Gorb spoke up. “Stosh, you mean dis iz vun of dose plenz vere ve dun keel hennybody?” 

Well, Agatha wasn’t going to argue about Othar. She was still a little peeved by him turning this into a kill everybody plan.

Stosh nodded glumly. “Yop. ‘Fraid so.”

He turned to Agatha and grinned. “Zo, howzabout I get hyu beck to you qvarters all safe like, Meez—?” 

“Clay,” she responded automatically. “Agatha Clay.”

They paused and Agatha stiffened. Did the lab incident already travel so far? She doubted she could kick a Jäger in the shin and make a run for it.

Stosh grinned widely. “Ho, effen better! Ve has orders regadink a meez ‘Agatha Clay.’” Gorb nodded enthusiastically.

There was something odd about it. For all of their wide grins, they weren’t quite so… lax anymore. Agatha couldn’t put a finger on it, but it made a chill scurry along her spine.

How much were the jokes and casual behavior designed to make other people less nervous?

“Um, what kind of orders?” Agatha asked softly, hopping from foot to foot. Von Pinn probably wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. She didn’t really know the construct but she seemed to like kids.

Stosh shattered the mood by whooping and sweeping Agatha up in his arms. “I gots to take hyu to a party!” And with a loud “Wheeeee!” scurried off with her down the hall.

Agatha let out a surprised laugh, watching the hallways blur past. “How fast can you go?” She asked. Stosh laughed.

“Verra fast!” He crowed, speeding up. Agatha laughed in delight, clinging to his arms. 

There was an angry hiss behind them. “Oops. Ho Vell.” Stosh said, skidding around the corner. Agatha craned her head to look back.

“Did they want us to stop?” This was way more fun.

“Ho, just vun of de Lackya. Hy’m not stoppink for vun of de sqvirrels.” Stosh said, completely unconcerned. Oh, Agatha had heard of those! The Biology Department would talk about them.

“You won’t get in trouble, will you?” Agatha asked, worried. Stosh looked down at her in surprise and grinned. 

“Trouble?” His tongue shot out for a quick raspberry. “The Lackya are veak.” He glanced back down at Agatha. A troubled look crossed his features. “But dey is vindictive. Vatch out for dem. Ve do not know how dangerous dey is yet.” 

“You don’t?” That was a surprise.

Stosh made an odd shrugging motion, slowing to a jog and then a stop. “Ve haff more impawtent dutiez.” He said, glancing back down at Agatha.

He would obviously have said more, but the large door next to them opened and the massive form of General Khrizhan filled the doorway. “Hyu are early.” 

Stosh snapped to attention, gently setting Agatha back on the floor. “Dis iz Mizz Agatha Clay, who smells verra nize, und akzidentally vandered into a off limitz lab.” Agatha went pink.

The General stared at Agatha through narrowed eyes. “Ho, she did, didn’t she?” He sounded amused, so hopefully she wasn’t going to be in big trouble. “Ho, gud job Stosh. Beck to hyu post.”

Stosh waved at Agatha. “Haff fun!” With that, he wheeled about and strode off.

Agatha and the general looked at each other for a moment, then the Jägergeneral pushed the door open further. “I tink dat der are tings ve should tell each odder, Meez Agatha Clay. Pliz to com inside.”

Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Agatha stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil is... better with kids? Ish?
> 
> (Also the Jägers are very excited about the possibility of tiny Sparky heir).


	3. Everyone Gets Explosives Except Agatha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the real fun parts! The ship arc is fun, but I’m excited for some certain scenes. 
> 
> And as you can see, some things have started to change.
> 
> I actually considered naming this chapter ‘Moloch really doesn’t know how he got a kid but everyone is even worse than him with kids so it’s his now, he guesses’

_Cats are arguably one of the most useful creatures in experiments. They are rarely used however, because they are cats and cats do what they want._

_Even non construct cats, yes_

_From The Care and Feeding of Your Animals (Now with land krakens!)_

* * *

It was a different room that the one she first met Khrizhan in. Smaller, for some measure of the word. Almost cozy. Agatha fidgeted nervously, glancing up at the massive creature beside her.

It was hard not to notice how big Khrizhan was, now that she wasn’t distracted with the Falling Machine.

And also the walls were… Agatha pinked, looking away. And then door at her clothes because wow. Someone here was fascinated with the ah, biological aspects of demon ladies.

General Khrizhan coughed, and Agatha thought he sounded embarrassed. “Hy must apologize for the decor. General Zog does not belief dot age, or de dignity of his office, should interfere vit a rich fantasy life. Hyu are a beet too younk for dis.”

He made an awkward motion like he was going to pay her shoulder and then stopped.

“Ho, Alexi, somevun vanted to meet here!” Someone snapped. Agatha hopped a little out of surprise, glancing up.

The one who had spoken was shorter than General Khrizhan but he was still far taller than Agatha herself. The fur that covered his body was snow white, and his teeth were yellow and uneven in his mouth. His clothing looked like it belonged, not to a soldier, but some sort of barbarian warlord Agatha had read about before. 

Honestly, considering her vague knowledge of Jäger practices, it might have.

Despite his evident age, however, he moved with a fluidity that Agatha found hard to follow. The effect was startling. She worried the hem of her vest between her hands, wanting something to work on.

And there was a third General, who was even bigger, because no one could be a reasonable size. And Agatha knew size and coolness tended to have a direct relationship but it was still nerve wracking.

Was Khrizhan mad about the crash? Agatha could apologize again, if it would help.

The last creature was the oddest of all. For one thing, he was gigantic, even next to General Khrizhan, towering a full four meters tall.

Which meant he absolutely towered over Agatha.

His mouth was easily a meter wide and filled with what appeared to be hundreds of small sharp teeth. Thick brass goggles hid his eyes, and a small brass dome, scratched and battered by the passage of the years, appeared to be screwed directly onto his skull. His large hands ended in small, delicately clawed fingers.

“Dis iz General Zog—” The ancient Jägergeneral nodded his head while keeping his eyes locked on Agatha. “And dis iz General Goomblast.” The tall monster executed a perfect courtier’s bow that he had evidently been practicing for the last three hundred years.

Agatha awkwardly bowed back, pretending not to notice the snort of laughter from Zog. She had no idea the kind of manners you used with giant Jäger Generals.

“And dis must be de Meez Agatha Clay dot made such an impression on our compatriot. Velcome.”

“It was an accident.” Agatha responded automatically. That was her story and she was sticking to it, red fire. “And if you see Von Pinn, I most definitely wasn’t there.”

“Ho!” Zog said, laughing. “En exident!” He leaned in and spoke confidentially. “Vun ting de Jägerkin understand is dat krezy exidents heppen, right, boyz?”

“Hoo boy, yaz” 

“Dot’s de trooth.”

Okay, so she wasn’t brought here as an elaborate revenge scheme. That was good. Agatha picked at the seam of her vest, pulling the thread loose.

She missed General Goomblast jerking his head towards a neglected desk, giving General Khrizhan a look. General Khrizhan huffed, selecting a bronze mechanical cube.

“Ho, vater under de bridge. Hy’m gud, dhough hy vant a favor.” A favor? Agatha perked up, curious. What was a favor? Agatha didn’t have much she could do right now.

“What is it?” She asked. Agatha was pretty sure she could handle it. Hopefully.

Khrizhan held out a large bronze cube. “Iz schneaky puzzle. Hy vant to h’open eet.” Oh! Agatha had seen puzzle cubes before!

She gingerly took it. She didn’t know how exactly to open it, but the metal was warm under her hands. It was very similar to the ones she had seen in Professor Zorp’s classes, the ones that usually needed someone with a Spark to open.

Was it some kind of trap?

Agatha clicked a few of the panels to the side, cooking her head at the whir of tiny gears. Fascinating. 

She scowled, hearing a hushed argument. Jägers were so loud. One of them said something about Gil, and her scowl became fiercer. She didn’t want to hear anything about Gilgamesh Wulfenbach right now. The jerk.

A hum rose in her throat. It felt easy. Natural. If she could just dip a little in the frequency there, everything would just focus. Agatha knew it would with the same bone deep intensity of her confidence in her parents. 

Just a little farther.

This was delicate beautiful _sublime_ machinery and it deserved every scrap of her focus.

There was a scrape of metal and Agatha fumbled, hum choking off in her throat. The cube tipped out of her hands, smacking into the floor.

The top popped off, a small object and a few scraps of paper tumbling across the carpet. “...Got it open.” Agatha said. She couldn’t believe she didn’t think of that.

The three Jäger Generals were staring. Agatha shuffled nervously, crouching to carefully gather up the pieces before standing again. She could probably put the cube back together.

At least she probably hadn’t blown her cover as a Spark?

Khrizhan cleared his throat. “Dank hyu.” He said, glaring at Goomblast. Agatha shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed as she fiddled with the parts.

Popped open or not, it was still really nice to fiddle with the cube. All clicking gears, reliable and smooth. This was definitely Art.

Goomblast coughed. “Mine apologizez for startlink hyu.” He said. He held out his hand. “Hy vent to get hyu bag. Vas given to uz by miztake.”

“My stuff!” Agatha said, bouncing up and down. She couldn’t open the chest with her hands full, but she had an idea what it held.

It was going to be really nice to have her clothes back. “Thank you.” Agatha said sincerely. It probably was annoying to get her stuff. And then to get the Jägers to collect her.

Khrizhan must really have wanted to solve this cube.

General Khrizhan shrugged as he fiddled with the controls on the samovar. “Oh vell. Vould hyu like sum tea? To make op for de inconvenience?” 

Agatha realized that she was hungry again. How could that be? “Oh, I…” Dinner sounded absolutely amazing right now, but Agatha still felt guilty she couldn’t solve the cube right.

“Ve effen t’row in sopper.” 

“But I…” Agatha’s stomach growled. “Supper?” Her will absolutely cracked instantly. Those cakes looked absolutely amazing. 

She adored cake.

General Goomblast offered her a silver platter piled high with warm tea cakes. Agatha could see that some were stuffed with custard and jelly, sprinkled with nuts and topped with a thick sugary glaze. Some appeared to be covered in thick chocolate, and a few were evidently stuffed with fruit. “Iz goot! Ve not eat bugs. I svear!” 

General Zog looked at his plate disappointedly. “No bugs?” General Khrizhan shushed him with a glare.

Agatha shrugged, idly flipping the cube back together, then apart again. “I mean, I’d be fine with the bug part, as long as they weren’t poisonous.” She heard bugs were quite delicious! One of the biology department even gifted her a delicious beetle cake after she assisted with their grant paperwork. It took a little curiosity, but it was interesting, if crunchy.

Zog made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a hah. “Ve ken haff bugs next time den.” He said stubbornly. Agatha frowned over the next time thing, but couldn’t resist the allure of the cakes.

She swiped a delicious chocolatey one and made a hum of delight. The cake was absolutely amazing!

Honestly, if the same person who made these did make bug cakes, Agatha was pretty sure she’d eat them anyways.

General Goomblast was obviously pleased. He poured her a cup of tea and gestured towards the platter. “Hyu like? Take anodder.”

Technically, it was rude and unladylike to overeat.

But Agatha was starving, and very stressed, and the food was delicious and she had a puzzle cube to put back together. “Okay.” She said, swiping a few more. Zog made a pleased hum.

Jägers were weird but it was the kind of weird Agatha really liked.

And then Goomblast revealed gingerbread and Agatha adored gingerbread, even if she could never get it to come out right when she was baking with Lilith. 

This was the best meeting ever!

“Zo, my dear Meez Clay,” Goomblast began while refilling her cup, “vere iz hyu family from?”

Agatha blinking, looking at him warily. Oh, the little mechanical oddity was some sort of wind up mechanical mouse. Fascinating. She could multitask. “Beetleburg?” 

“Iz dot so? Mine people still liff in Mechanicsburg.” Goomblast said. Oh, that was interesting.

“I’ve heard of that! Mostly monster tales, and bestiary entries though. I’ve never been, but I’ve always wanted to go.” Anytime she brought it up though, Adam and Lilith has quickly denied it. Agatha wasn’t quite sure why, kids younger than her traveled through the Wastelands all the time.

Goomblast has a deft hand with conversation, and Agatha found herself absorbed in a story about Heterodyne dragons. Off to the side, the two Generals dipped their tea and observed.

“She iz verra younk. Vot hyu tink?” General Khrizhan said, looking at Zog. He’d known from the moment he had smelled the girl.

General Zog glanced at him and snorted. “Hy don gotta tink. Hy knew ven hy smelt her clothing. Und de hum.”

Khrizhan glanced at the puzzle cube. He already knew what was inside, it had been a useful distraction for Heterodyne children on raids, and the girl had been nervous around the massive Generals.

It wasn’t quite there yet, but Goomblast had scraped against the doorway retrieving her things. Khrizhan would bet his sword that another moment would have had a Heterodyning hum filling the room.

He’d never thought he’d hear it again and Zog hadn’t thought so either.

“Could be a forgotten second cousin, or a by-blow…” Zog said, glancing back at the girl child. Their boys would have come back if they were alive, and she was far too young to date back before the end of the war. He was sure of it.

“A by-blow? Dem?” 

Zog smiled at his colleagues’ astonishment. “Dey vas hooman.” 

Khrizhan nodded reluctantly. “De kestle vould know,” he said quietly. And it would protect Agatha until it’s destruction. The last Heterodyne Heir wasn’t a light matter, and this was already their last lead. 

Zog shook his head. “De kestle iz mad. Dyink. Useless.” It’d be up to the Jägers to keep her safe. They’d done it before, but not to this extent.

They’d need a Jäger guard. Most of the oldest were split into various squads, and various missions, but they could be called back for this. At least Goomblast was already here, he had the most experience with Heterodyne children.

Klaus would work it out, but Khrizhan wanted Agatha situated at first. He didn’t think Klaus would kill the heir, but they couldn’t take the risk.

First, collecting the guard. Telling Klaus could come later. He was a smart boy.

Khrizhan’s shoulders slumped. “Den it iz op to us.” He leaned into the conversation, which had come to a lull. “Tell us about you parents.”

Was there more Heterodynes? The patrol had admitted they didn’t smell anyone but the girl. They had to be sure.

Agatha closed off instantly, flicking the cube shut with a snap of gears.“My father’s a blacksmith, and my mother gives piano lessons. I’m worried about them,” she admitted. She had never been separated from them before.

“Yez. Dey haff disappeared und ve cannot find dem. Dey obviously do not vant to be found, but dey vould vant to know dot hyu vas safe, jah?” Khrizhan shook his massive head. The girl was only twelve, any other parent would have been found in a panic. “Iz qvite puzzling.”

“They’re probably hiding,” Agatha admitted. “They don’t… trust the Baron.” She wasn’t quite sure why though, she knew they helped constructs but the Baron also made laws to help constructs.

Goomblast waved a hand dismissively. “Who does? Ve’s used to pipple hidink. Vat’s strenge iz dot we cannot find dem.”

Agatha absorbed this information with a feeling of smug glee. Hah. Too bad for the Baron. She reached for another cake. There were only a few left by now. “These are very good,” she said, and smiled at Goomblast, who frowned at her in annoyance.

She didn’t like them enough to give up her parents.

“Are dey hyu blood parentz?” Zog asked bluntly, dropping down in the chair next to Agatha. She flinched, scowling down at the table.

“Technically no. I was fostered.” She grumbled. But it didn’t make them any less her parents! She loved them and they loved her.

General Khrizhan’s hand smacked the back of his head, sending Zog’s fez flying. “Vot kind of schtupid qvestion is dot?” Khrizhan roared.

“Ho, don take hyu dizappoinment out on me! Hy made eet simple.” 

“Vas rude question!” 

“Ho, Ve vanted to know! Und now ve do!” Agatha glanced back and forth between the Generals. She had a good feeling she was missing something to this argument. 

She didn’t like that feeling.

Khrizhan grabbed Zog’s vest and shook him violently. “Be qviet you idiot!”

Agatha scrunched down in her seat as the generals roared about her. It made her feel small. 

Two delicate furry hands effortlessly scooped her up and deposited her before the door. “I tink hyu better go,” General Goomblast muttered. “Keep de puzzle.”

Agatha picked up the box with her belongings, balancing the puzzle on top. “Did I say something wrong?” What was the big deal about her being fostered?

Goomblast smiled down at her. “No, no, hyu deed great. Vas nice talking to hyu. But ve gonna haf a leedle discussion now, and dey can get kind ov loud. Iz not gud place for keeds” He opened the door and called out, “André!”

A Jager soldier appeared, tall enough that Agatha had to crane her head up to look at him. He saluted, flashing a toothy grin. Green too! That was her favorite color. “Yezzir?”

Goomblast gently pushed Agatha forward. “Dis iz Meez Clay. See dot she’s get beck safely to-”

A scream of rage from within the room was all the warning they got as the samovar caromed off of the back of the general’s head. Spinning about, Goomblast’s head appeared to split in half as his mouth opened wider than Agatha would have thought possible. She yelped, hopping back.

That was a lot of teeth.

A scream like tearing metal filled the hallway and the Jägergeneral leapt back into the room, slamming the door behind him. André grabbed Agatha’s arm and dragged her down the hall. “Ve go now,” he advised. The sound of breaking furniture followed them down the hall, until there was a sudden final shattering of glass. 

Silence.

“Are they okay?” Agatha asked, dragging her feet so she could look back. That didn’t sound like a discussion. They were nice, she didn’t want them getting hurt.

“Ho, de Generalz? Dey iz just fine. Iz just an argument.” André dismissed. “Now, vere to keedo?”

“Um… the student dormitories?” Agatha said. She was kind of tired by now.

André brightened. “Ho! Excellent!” He licked his hand with a purple tongue and slicked back his hair. “Mebbe I see my sveetie.” 

Agatha blinked in confusion. Ugh, romance. Adults were so weird about that. “Who?” 

“De gorgeous Von Pinn.” Well, Von Pinn was very pretty. Agatha chewed her lip, trying to juggle her valise in her hands.

“Your sweetheart is Von Pinn? The Von Pinn is your sweetheart.” No matter how many times she said it, it still sounded wrong. Von Pinn was kind of scary.

André shrugged slightly. “Vell, if youz gonnaget technical about it, not yet. But I am confident dot she vill pick me!” 

“Pick you out of what?” What this some kind of adult thing that her parents usually they would explain when her knowledge was significantly advanced?

“All of der Jägermonstern iz desirous of her,” he confided. “She iz zo sharp… zo dangerous, like a pudding bag full uf knives!” He growled at the thought.

Agatha cocked her head, confused. “Ah. And that’s good, is it?” 

Usually most boys described girls as being pretty or charming.

André’s eyes went misty and a beatific smile played across his face. He sighed. “Hyu iz a leedle gurl, hyu von’t understand.”

Agatha wasn’t quite sure she even wanted to understand. She growled as the puzzle cube almost slid off the chest again.

She should magnetize it, oh that would be a magnificent solution, than it would never ever be able to slid and get dama-

Green hands plucked the chest out of her hands. André settled it on one shoulder, passing the puzzle cube back. “Hy ken take dat.”

“I had it.” Agatha whined. But you know, if he wanted to, she wasn’t sure she could stop him. André snorted with laughter.

“Ho, iz nothing.” He said. Fine then. Agatha still shelved the magnets idea, because that would make everything quite a bit easier.

Especially because adjusting one of the principles could make a death ray. Or explode.

Either way, it would make for a fascinating test.

To her surprise, they had already arrived back at the student dormitory. “Thanks for this.” Agatha said, glancing back up at André. She probably would have gotten lost again.

“Ho, dun mention eet.” André said easily. 

“Miss Clay! Where have you been!” Agatha winced. Oh she was in so much trouble. Forget escaping, she should probably sleep somewhere else tonight.

André stepped in front of Agatha. “Ho, de liddle dollink vandered into vun ov de card games. She iz quite de card schark.” 

What?

André winked down at her. Oh!

“I got a message that my stuff had been found and I kind of got lost.” Agatha said. She tried her best to look innocent. “But the Jägers were pretty nice about it!”

Now she kind of wanted to know what a Jäger card game was like.

Von Pinn slowed to a stop in front of them. “You should have brought her back immediately.” She hissed. André preened under her glare.

“Ho, all keeds should know about de cards! Iz more fun dat vay.” He carefully moved the chest down where Agatha could hop up and grab it. “Hyu moof along now, kiddo.”

Von Pinn made a hiss like an angry teapot. Agatha perked back up at André but he didn’t look afraid at all. Romance was weird. “Thanks again for helping me.”

“Iz all gud!”

Agatha ducked around Von Pinn, slipping through the dormitory. There was a crash behind her, a burst of laughter, and something about the corruption of children.

“I guess I really don’t have a significantly advanced enough education yet to understand romance.” Agatha said, looking at the door in befuddlement. 

“What’s that?” Agatha spun around, sending the puzzle cube flying. Oh! Another unknown person!

“One of the Jägers is fighting Von Pinn.” Agatha would be more worried if she hadn’t seen André initiate the fight.

He could probably handle himself.

The boy considered this. There a sharp noise of pain from outside the door and he shook his head, looking exasperated. “Ah, André. I should have guessed.”

Agatha nearly asked him to explain and then stopped. She really felt like sleeping more. Knowledge in the morning. “Okay. I hope he’s going to be okay.”

“It’s taking much too long. If she really wanted to kill him, it would be over very quickly. She’s just warning him off.” The boy said. The bottles blinked in his arms. “I’m Hezekiah Donewitz.”

“Nice to meet you. Experiment?” Agatha asked. She finally located the puzzle cube and put it back on the pile of stuff in her arms.

“Oh no, Gil is here. He’s telling us about Paris.” He glanced down at the bottles in his arms and flushed. “I would invite you along but little kids really shouldn’t drink this stuff.”

“This place is weird.” Agatha observes. It wasn’t like she was unfamiliar to drinking, but she really had no desire herself. “I’d rather sleep anyways.”

Hezekiah shrugged with a clink. “Fair enough, from what I’d heard, you’ve had a busy day. Good night.” 

Agatha snorted as she climbed the short stairway to her room. He didn’t even know the half of it. She could feel weariness drop onto her like a blanket. 

On the wall next to each of the bedroom doors, Agatha noticed a set of thin metal pockets mounted to the wall, labeled with the occupant’s name. 

That was pretty practical. Did she have one yet?

As she approached her door, she saw that the second pocket had been labeled with her name, and that there was an envelope within. 

What was that for? She carefully placed her pile on the floor, and grabbed the note.

She unfolded it and found a notification that in the morning, she was to report to Minor Mechanical Workshop Number 311.

A lab!

Agatha would have bounced with excitement if exhaustion hadn’t rooted her feet to the floor. A lab! A real lab! And they wanted her there! There was a map and everything!

Agatha pushed open the door, excited about the morning.

Huh.

Did her roommate have a cat? It was devouring the tray of food that had been left on the desk of the other occupant.

In a flurry of white, the cat leapt down and vanished under the other bed. Agathaset her stuff down, got down on her hands and knees and peered under the bed. Two large glowing green eyes stared back. 

“Hiya, cat,” she said. The cat scrunched itself further back into the corner. Agatha sat back on her knees. “How many cats do they have running around here anyway? Well, you don’t want to come out? Suit yourself.”

She liked cats anyways. 

Agatha made sure to tidy up the tray of food before turning her attention back to her chest. She wasn’t sure if it had been packed, but she really hoped so.

It took excavating half the chest but Agatha cheered as her hand closed around worn soft plush. “Princess Stompyboots!” She clutched to her chest, feeling warm.

It still smelled like home.

Agatha held the clank doll with one hand, pushing the rest of her clothes back into the chest. She was too tired to change her clothes.

Just one last thing to do. Agatha yawned as she clicked the puzzle pieces back together finally. The papers weren’t quite interesting enough to hold her attention instead of sleep but she could see a trilobite mark on one and the more unfamiliar mark of a fanged face, the Jäger mark, on another.

It was a relief to set it back down and collapse back into the unclaimed bed. 

She was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow, holding the doll close.

_The clock kept ringing and Agatha just wanted to quiet it. There was a hum somewhere, pushing it to the edge of her senses._

_Safe._

_Maybe if she could just modify that gear there, it’s quiet down again but then she was falling and Agatha couldn’t do anything-_

Agatha came awake with a jerk, dropping her wrench upon a benchtop which was littered with parts. She looked around in surprise. She was in an empty machine shop. 

But it wasn’t Adam’s.

Where was she? Agatha couldn’t remember.

A voice behind her, “Miss Clay? Good heavens.”

There was a rough sigh behind her. “Kid, I’m pretty sure we talked about getting sleep.”

The words practically jumped into her throat. “Science waits for no one.” Agatha snapped, indignant. She spun around.

Moloch folded his arms, glancing at his companion. Boris, Wulfenbach’s secretary. “_Sparks._” He didn’t even have to fake the exasperation in his voice this time.

“They do have a way of avoiding rules like that.” Boris agreed. He surveyed the mess on the workbench. “Breakthrough can be a trying time for a minion.”

Moloch coughed awkwardly. Well, at least he was willing to play along. “I think it’s going great.” Agatha grumbled.

Boris took a long look at the mess on the workbench. “This lab has activated blast shields.” Rude. “And I assume you already had your own tour.”

Not really, but Agatha couldn’t exactly say that. She wasn’t sure how she had ended up here, but sleepwalking was probably a bad excuse. 

Boris indicates a small bell. “If you require food or instruments, just ring that. And for heaven sakes, do remember you still need to sleep and eat.”

“I’ll corral her better next time.” Moloch said. Boris nodded, disappearing back through the main door. Moloch turned his look back onto Agatha. “What’s going on anyways?”

Agatha threw up her hands. “I don’t know! I never used to work in my sleep!” Maybe it was some kind of Breakthrough thing?

She still wasn’t sure she was breaking through, but the evidence was mounting up.

Moloch clearly had the same thought. He groaned, pulling a beaker of something out of the chemicals locker. 

He swigged a third of it down before he sat on the nearest stool. Agatha examined the label. “That’s supposed to be used for cleaning machine tools,” she pointed out. 

“So I’ll die clean.” Moloch saluted her with his glass and polished off another. Agatha shrugged. 

That suggested some resistance to poison, maybe she should-

No.

She wouldn’t do anything to Moloch. Agatha didn’t really like the guy, but she didn’t want to hurt him on accident either.

“So, what were you doing anyways?” Agatha turned back to the workbench, examining it. There was rather a lot of small delicate tools and oil, but no machine.

“I’m not sure.” She admitted. “I was asleep.” She had a feeling of satisfaction though, so whatever it did, it had worked.

“Great.” Moloch said. He tossed the beaker in the trash just as it started to dissolve. “At least they don’t expect us to produce anything yet.”

Agatha puffed up in irritation. She could do something! She wasn’t quite sure what, but even if she wasn’t a Spark, she had a talent with explosives. But that wasn’t the point. “Found anything?”

Moloch rubbed his chin. “Some perks to being a minion for a kid. They let me see anything if I look real annoyed and say you’re asking about it. I got a few of the ship manuals.”

“Probably because they think I might take one apart otherwise.” Agatha said. She sent a considering look through the window. 

She probably could, it would be lovely to see how fast they moved.

“Do you know anything about tools?” Agatha said. She was pretty sure most minions had to know something about tools, especially because they put Moloch in charge of her safety.

Moloch bitterly smiled at her from his chair. “These days, machines are more important than soldiers. If you know how to fix machines, it makes you more valuable.” He stared off into the distance. “My brothers and I, there were nine of us, we crewed this walking gunboat for the Duke D’Omas. Mad as a bag of clams, of course, but it was a good berth. Snappy uniforms, fresh food, and plenty of it, and he paid in gold.” Moloch sighed. “Then it all turned to dung. Wulfenbach blew up the Duke’s mountain and we had to start raiding the countryside to keep the gunship repaired.” 

“But why would you do that?” Agatha asked. She shifted a few of the wrenches aside, examining a particularly nice screwdriver.

“Ah, well, you see, the peasants didn’t like the Duke. Which meant they didn’t like us. After the Baron took him down, the gun was the only thing keeping us alive. We figured our best bet was to get out of there, so we headed for Paris. We had to go through Wulfenbach land, sure, but if you keep to the Wastelands and the dead towns, you can travel for days without seeing a soul, which was the plan. But just our luck, we ran into one of the Baron’s patrols, led by this… this crazy woman! We’d have surrendered if she’d asked.” Moloch’s eyes showed that he was far away. “I think Bruno and the kid made it, but I don’t know about anyone else. Nobody but Omar and me. And now it’s just me.”

“I’m sorry.” Agatha said. “If I had known my locket could do that, I’m not sure what I would’ve done, but I might have been able to do something.”

She hadn’t liked the older guy, but she liked Moloch, kind of.

“Not your fault. But if I ever get my hands on your uncle, we’re going to have _words_.” Moloch growled. 

Agatha should probably tell him not to be a jerk about her uncle but honestly, the necklace was a jerk move. “I kind of wish I had it back though. The locket, I mean. It has the only pictures of my parents in it.”

“Well, I’m not giving it back.”

“WHAT?” Agatha jumped to her feet. “You have my locket! Give it back!”

“I’m not!” Moloch said. He slammed a hand on the table. “The last person who wore that locket died a horrible death! I’m not handing it over to a little kid!” 

“You- You-“ Agatha fumed. She turned and whirled around, stomping towards the door. “I’m going to get a ladder!”

“Why?” Moloch asked. “It’s not like I hid it on a shelf.”

“Because I want to make something explode and the good chemicals are on the top shelf!” And she was pretty sure he wouldn’t get them for her.

“Couldn’t you just use the button?”

No! Because Agatha wanted to stomp out of the room! 

Her fury kept her going long enough to find the door labeled Laboratory Supplies and sweep in.

Straight into an immense bald man, his head speaking of surgery from the amount of scars, holding a few stuffed bears.

“Oh! I didn’t think anyone would be here!” Agatha said. “I’m looking for a ladder.” The man threw himself to the floor.

Please,” he whispered, “please don’t give them to the Baron.” 

Agatha looked at the rag doll in his hands. “What, these?” 

The man nodded frantically. “Yes, please…”

“Alright, back up. Who are you anyway?” Agatha said. She was feeling uncomfortably out of her depth here. But she couldn’t see what the Baron would want with stuffed bears.

“Oh! I am Dr. Dimitri!” The man said. “And these are my bears.”

“Why would I give them to the Baron then? They’re yours.” Agatha said. Princess Stompyboots was much better.

The large man clasped the toy to his chest. “Yes! Mine! I made them! Me!” 

“But… if the Baron really wanted them, he’d just take them… wouldn’t he?” Agatha said. After all, he took her.

At this, Dimitri’s face underwent a startling change. A look of pure determination crept into it, although it obviously took a great deal of effort. “He doesn’t know!” His voice, too, was different. It was a voice that was used to wielding power, but it was obvious that it was power long gone. He jerkily turned towards Agatha. The look he gave her was of someone who was unaccustomed to asking for help, but who had no choice, and had known it for a long, long time. “It’s my last secret. He’s taken all the others, but not them! I’ve kept them safe!” 

Awkwardly Agatha patted his massive shoulder. “Well… I won’t tell anyone.”

There was something really weird about this. Dimitri almost sounded Sparky, but he also kind of sounded dumb as well. Like whatever made him a Spark was gone.

Sudden hope flared within the kneeling man’s eyes. “You… help keep my bears… secret? Keep them safe from the Baron?” 

Agatha nodded. “Of course. I won’t even tell my minion, von Zinzer.” She was pretty sure that showed a lot of sincerity.

Softly, silently, the large man began to cry. “Thank you! Thank you!” he blubbered. “I’ve been so worried about them.”

Oh no. She was not good with crying people.

An embarrassed Agatha looked about and grabbed a large rag, which she handed to Dimitri, who gratefully used it to scrub away at his face.

“They’ll be okay, I promise. Now, do you know where I can get a ladder?” 

Once again beaming widely, Dimitri climbed to his feet. He wheeled about and addressed the row of bears lined up on the shelf. “Did you hear? She has promised to help take care of you. You will be safe!” 

The watcher nodded. He’d heard.

Agatha really felt she was missing something here.

“LET GO!”

“NO! I’M NOT LETTING YOU SET FIRE TO THE LAB!”

Agatha screeched with rage, trying to climb up Moloch’s coat. She had finally gotten the chemicals and made one tiny explosion, and Moloch took the chemicals away!

How dare he!

“I hate you!” She yelled. Moloch rolled his eyes, stretching to hold the bottles above her.

She had had the worst week of her life and she wanted to blow something up!

“I’d rather you hate me then be on fire.” He snapped. “Why are these kinds of chemicals even in the Baron’s lab? Who gives these to kids?!”

“My father does.” Agatha did not wear thwarted well as hands pried her off of Moloch’s coat. “I’m sorry for the mishap.”

Of course it had to be Gilgamesh Wulfenbach! Of course! He just had to ruin her day! Gilgamesh ducked her attempted hit, adjusting his hold to something one might use for a very angry cat.

“Pardon me, but your father is fucked up.” Moloch said, leaning against the counter. He put the bottles on an even higher shelf, but Agatha could climb!

When she escaped from her capture that is.

“Agreed. Wooster, take Herr Moloch here and take advantage of the bar tab for minions. Yes, I know you guys have a bar and a tab open. I’ll keep Agatha distracted.” Gilgamesh said. 

Wooster coughed. “Sir, if I may explain-“

“Just go drink.” Gilgamesh said. “I’m going to my labs.” Agatha hissed, trying to squirm out of his hold. Moloch, the traitor, actually waved at her when the door closed.

“If you’re not sending me home to my parents, I don’t want to hear it!” Agatha snapped. She wanted to fold her arms but being held by Gilgamesh was rather putting a damper on her efforts.

“Your parents who have currently gone missing?” Gilgamesh said tiredly. “Even the Jägers have been unable to track them down. Do you have any idea of how difficult that is? And you have no other recorded family, I presume.”

Agatha sniffed. “An uncle. But good luck with that, he left years ago. And put me down!”

“Are you going to run off?” Agatha elbowed him viciously. But Gilgamesh barely seemed to notice so she reluctantly nodded. “Good.”

He carefully set her on the floor. Agatha briefly considering running away but that would be rude and she wanted to be better than the jerk. “Any other weird questions?”

“Did your parents have any enemies?” Gilgamesh said. He rubbed his chin, pulling her down the corridor. “Or anyone who might be interested in a young Spark?

“Not that I can think of.” Agatha said, peering up at him. Her parents were normal. “Why?”

“No reason.” He looked away. She wasn’t sure why though…

Oh.

“They’ll come back for me.” Agatha said fiercely. “They _will._”

“Of course they will.” Gilgamesh said softly. “But until then, you’ll have to remain in protective custody.”

“That’s outrageous! He can’t-” Agatha suddenly stopped as she realized who she was talking about. 

Gil nodded grimly. “He most certainly can.”

She was going to escape this place. Preferably soon. “So what is all this about anyways?” Agatha was pretty sure the heir to the Wulfenbach Empire didn’t just randomly kidnap innocent girls.

He reddened. “It’s come to my attention that you may need some more advice. I know I was being foolish before, and I apologize. But going through Breakthrough alone isn’t fun.”

Agatha was pretty sure there was a story there. “And?” She prompted.

“I’m opening my lab to you. I have plenty of material for a Breakthrough project and we work well together. your repairs regarding my flyer’s engine increased its efficiency by seventeen percent.” 

Agatha was pleased. “Seventeen percent? Really?” Now That was a very nice figure.

Gil nodded. “Really. And I believe that by working together, we could do even better. Interested?”

She had seen he had a very nice lab. “Fine. But if you’re rude again, I’m going to make something really nasty.” Agatha wasn’t quite sure what, but she’d try something. “Can I at least grab some of my diagrams from my room?”

“Alright. We aren’t far from the dormitories.” Gilgamesh said. 

Despite herself, Agatha was almost a little excited when she ran into her shared room. And the cat was back! That was great!

“Oh, you’re back!” Agatha said. She observed the cat. “I wonder if you’re one of the Wulfenbach creations?” Gilgamesh did have Zoing. A cat wasn’t too far away from that concept.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Agatha said. She dug through her scattered paperwork. “They have the really good science over there. And he invited me to work with him!” The absolute cutting edge of machines.

“What do you think of that?” She wasn’t expecting an answer.

The cat frowned and leaned closer, pointing at her with an oddly shaped paw. “I think,” he said clearly, “that you’d better be very, very careful.”

“You can talk?” Agatha said, her voice jumping an octave. Was he really a Wulfenbach creation?

“If that’s what surprises you, you’re never going to survive as a Spark.” The cat said dryly. “I’m here to help you.”

“With what?” Agatha asked. She didn’t think she particularly needed anything. 

“We can’t talk now.” His ears flicked towards the door. “That boy will be here soon.” 

Agatha opened her mouth and the cat raised his hand peremptorily. “Tonight. Your room. Bring something to eat.” He leaned forward. Agatha found herself doing the same. “And be careful around young Wulfenbach. He’s up to something.”

“I already know that.” Agatha said, insulted. You never wanted to get involved with Spark games. She just had to be very careful.

“Good. You might survive then.” He gently smacked his paw against her face before she could reply. When had he gotten so close? “Tonight. Bring food.”

And in one quick moment, he disappeared back under the bed.

Agatha got together her diagrams, not quite looking forward to this afternoon.

* * *

Klaus Wulfenbach was in a terrible mood.

He finally had an opportunity to do some real science, but last night still hung over him like a shroud.

_”They still haven’t found Agatha’s parents. The sergeant is making a motion that we might want to file them as kidnapped.” Gilgamesh said. “I’ve surveyed everything. It’s like they never existed.”_

Klaus slammed his hand on the table. “But where could they have gone? They just left behind their daughter and disappeared!” 

It didn’t fit, the Clays were devoted parents on paper. Why would they leave their daughter with not even at attempt of finding her?

Gil was quiet. “What happens if they stay missing?”

“I’ll delegate. There must be a least one family who can take her in.” And who could be trusted to actually keep her in hand.

Which meant none of the Fifty Families. Lovely.

“We could.” Gil said quietly. “It’d allow us to keep an eye on her and track the mysteries around her.”

“You can not be suggesting what I think you are.” Klaus said. His tone was frigid. It was an impossibility.

“It doesn’t have to be on paper.” Gil argued. “Just think about it. Maybe you’ll calm down about me if you have someone else to worry about for once.”

His boy and strong Sparks. Klaus couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised.

There was no way Gil could remember his twin. Absolutely none. An invalid hypothesis considering Agatha was nothing like her either.

It didn’t quite stop him from linking the two though.

She’d be in her twenties now.

The Jäger swung the door open and Klaus pushed the distracting thoughts out of his mind. “Othar. So nice of you to assist me.”

* * *

It was evening by the time Agatha was settled into Gil’s laboratory. She hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, Gil had completely diverted off their path when he realized she hadn’t had anything to eat yet.

And then one thing led to another and it was already evening.

Moloch had gotten there before them, but said he’d wait in the hallway. Agatha certainly wasn’t going to argue, he was glaring at the wall like it owed him money.

Agatha looked around. “So how many labs do you have?” First that flight lab, then the chemicals lab and now this one?

Gil smiled. “Four. You’ve seen the flight lab, and you-” he coughed discreetly, ” saw the entrance to the chemical lab. This is the large mechanical lab, and my private lab and library are through those doors.” 

“You really need four different labs?” Agatha asked. Beetle had only one official lab and he had done well with it.

Gil snorted. “My father has forty-three onboard the airship, plus two ground-based complexes. As far as I’m concerned, I’m a model of efficiency. You probably won’t need so many right now.”

“But in the future?” Agatha asked, hopeful.

Gil coughed. “I’ll see what I can do. I didn’t need many at your age.”

“At my age?” Agatha said curiously. She hadn’t known Gilgamesh hit Breakthrough at her age.

“He was eight when he broke through,” Wooster informed Agatha, sweeping into the room. Unruffled and impeccable, he set a laden tea tray down upon a bench. From the next room could be heard a frantic hammering, as if from inside an overturned cauldron. 

Agatha had a good feeling she knew where Zoing was, and she was going to have to get revenge on his behalf.

“Eight?” So younger than her. Huh. 

Agatha kind of forgot Gil had to be as old as her at one time.

Gil shrugged. “Even my father was surprised. Zoing was actually my Breakthrough project. I stole a lobster from the kitchens.” Agatha giggled.

Wooster handed Agatha a sturdy triangular mug. She took a hesitant sip and realized that the mixture was exactly as she preferred it. With tons of honey, because regular tea tasted weird without it.

Wooster hadn’t bothered to check her response, but was pouring another mug. “As well he should have been. Eight is very young. Most of the gifted break through in their teens—or even later. Master Gilgamesh is a very strong Spark indeed. You will likely be a strong Spark as well.” 

Agatha preened slightly under the praise.

Gil accepted his mug with a shrug. “This is Ardsley Wooster. He does my bragging for me.” 

Could Agatha convince Moloch to do that? Maybe. She shelved the idea, leaning over the table to examine the current diagrams. There was a certain lack of death rays.

Wooster smiled. “I had the pleasure of meeting Master Gilgamesh while we were both students in Paris. After graduation, he kindly arranged for me to be his assistant here. This was before I knew who he was, of course.”

Gil smirked and raised his mug. “You should have seen his face!” Agatha snorted, imagining the normally composed Britishman’s shock.

Wooster raised his mug in return, and took a sip. “Very sneaky, sir. Most amusing.”

“But I’ve gotten off track.” Gil said. He waved his mug. He pulled her over to a small alcove in his lab. Set up on a gleaming lab table was an array of delicate tools, and a selection of current science articles. “This will be your area.”

“I can work on my projects here?” Agatha said shyly. She had her own lab, but it felt weirdly nice to be invited into another Spark’s lab, even if it was from a jerk.

“Of course. The only rule is to please ask before using the volatile materials, or deconstructing my work.” Gil said. “And of course you can visit the library.”

“I recommend the Twelawney Thorpe series.” Wooster said. He was now sitting on an overturned crate. It thumped, shifting forward a few inches.

“Wooster likes fiction.” Gilgamesh whispered, looking mischievous.

“Oh, I say sir, as I have told you before, Miss Thorpe is a real person.” Wooster said. The crate had cracks spiraling up the side now.

“Yes, yes, and I’m sure that these stories are just as accurate as the Heterodyne series.” Gil said, rolling his eyes. Agatha took a sip from her mug.

Wooster wagged his finger. “Ah, but these publishers are British.” 

Gil gave up. “Of course.”

Agatha was pretty sure she had heard of a Spark named Twelawney, but this was more entertaining. “So, do you have any explosives?” She asked. Had to get that out of the way, in case Gilgamesh was hiding a feral monster or something.

It was pretty much Class One Syllabus for every class she had been in.

Quickly Gil reached up and pulled a large lever. “Oh, Hey! What do you think of this?” 

With a hiss, part of the wall folded back to reveal a series of figures. They were animals, dressed in formal evening wear, arranged as an orchestra, equipped with instruments. From the center, a small figure, which looked disturbingly disturbingly like the Baron, rose from a hidden cavity with a pneumatic hiss, and raised a slim baton. After a brief pause, the tip of the baton glowed, and the orchestra began to play a light waltz.

Agatha set her mug down to clap her hands. It was incredible! All the little animals were so cute!

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. “Would you like to dance, lady?” Gil said. Agatha laughed.

“Yes! But I want to see how this works!” It was Art! 

“Of course.” Gilgamesh said, taking her hands. “I would expect nothing less.” Their dance was awkward and stunning, Gilgamesh was far too tall for the spins, but Agatha threw herself into each and every one.

She spun to a stop, laughing as the orchestra stopped playing. “That was much better than a Falling Machine!”

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Gilgamesh said, sounding amused.

“Never. And the time you tripped over me.” Agatha said archly. She’d consider it, if he really did show her how the orchestra worked.

Than the wall shattered. Gilgamesh yanked Agatha back, just in time.

Othar Tryggvassen _Gentleman Adventurer_ hit the floor, bounced once, then stopped.

“Sorry son, I got carried away.” The Baron said, stepping through the doorway. His clothes were shredded, but he looked happier than Agatha expected. 

Moloch looked inside the doorway, and immediately left.

Gilgamesh! So, ALL the vipers are now in residence!” Othar said. Agatha winced, wanting to cover her ears. “And I see the precocious child hostage is here too!”

“You’re a jerk!” Agatha yelled. She was not a hostage! Escapee! In progress!

Gil’s shoulders slumped. “Get wound, Tryggvassen and shut up about Agatha. I can’t believe you still talk like that.” He turned to Klaus, who was leaning nonchalantly against the doorway. “Father, why is he here?” 

Klaus shrugged. “I don’t think we can do any more damage to my labs.” 

“No, I mean why is he still on his feet? I know you could-” He stopped and a look of fury crossed his face. “You’ve been sizing him up as a fighter.” He glanced at Othar. “There isn’t a real mark on him. This is another stupid test.”

Aw, that was strangely sweet. Agatha still circled around behind a sturdy lab table because she didn’t have a death ray. Ergo, she didn’t want to be collateral.

Klaus examined his fingernails. 

“Nonsense!” Othar boomed. “I escaped using naught but my wits!” 

“And a knife or a key or coat hanger my father left within your reach, right?” 

“Um…” A brief moue of uncertainty crossed Othar’s face. 

Gil nodded. “That’s what I thought. Well, I can’t have you running around. There’s children here.” So saying he jumped and spun in midair, lashing out with his foot so that the heel solidly caught Othar’s jaw. The big man dropped to the ground.

Agatha would be more offended if this didn’t feel like justice for the hostage trope.

“Ah, I see you are intending to spread your corrupt ways!” Othar yelled. “But I shall stop you!”

Gil stepped up and brutally smacked the back of Othar’s head with a large wrench, sending him face forward to the floor. “In your dreams,” he muttered as he tossed the wrench aside.

Klaus clicked the stem of his stopwatch and looked pleased. “Well done, son.”

Agatha really wished she had her puzzle cube right now. She could feel her fingers itching as she inches towards the door.

Gil visibly kept himself under control as he spoke. “Father, this was very irresponsible. He should be kept locked up. You know what he could do!” 

Klaus prodded Othar’s inert form with a booted toe. “And he isn’t even damaged.”

“Well, if you hadn’t noticed, there is a child in the room!” Gil said, waving at Agatha. Of course he had to give away her hiding spot. Again.

“Maybe I should introduce additional variables more often.” Klaus said, rubbing his chins. Gil groaned, rubbing his head.

“Father, _no_” Gil said. “Miss Clay, I assume you know the way back to the dorms? I’m sorry, we can work tomorrow.”

“Um, isn’t he a hero though?” Agatha said, coming out from behind the table. “Why are you treating him like that?” The takedown had been brutally efficient.

“Your scientific knowledge is not yet advanced enough to understand the reason.” Gil said, without missing a beat.

“Fine!” Agatha yelled, throwing her arms up and stomping out of the room. Every time she thought he wasn’t a jerk, he had to do something to support her hypothesis!

Klaus waited a moment before glancing back to Gil, and then not so subtly at the rest of the lab. “Already?” He said. “I could say no.”

“You won’t.” Gil said stubbornly. 

Agatha waved at the passing Jägers before ducking inside the dorms. It was just after dinner, so she snuck some extra food in her pockets and headed straight up the stairs. 

She closed the door firmly, locking it. For a second, the entire day seemed to crash down on her and Agatha leaned heavily against the door.

“Cat?” she whispered. 

“My name is Krosp,” said a voice from atop an armoire. Gracefully, the cat leapt to the floor and Agatha placed the dish in front of him. “What’s for dinner?” 

“Fish.” She thought it was appropriate considering he was a cat. 

Krosp sat on his haunches and gave her a thumbs up. He then reached out for the linen napkin, and tied it around his neck. Satisfied it was in place, he buried his nose in the food and began devouring it. Agatha watched this all with fascination. Who made him? He was unnaturally adept for a construct.

“So, what are you?” she inquired when Krosp came up for air. 

“I’m a construct. A cat with human intelligence. No milk?” Agatha shook her head. She had been rushing because the older kids were coming back.

“I didn’t think of it. Sorry. I’ll get you some soon.” Agatha promised. She knew there was milk in the dorm icebox and surely she could get some.

Krosp shrugged and again attacked his plate. Within minutes it was clean. He sighed, sitting back, and daintily dabbing at his mouth with the napkin. “Anyway, I was declared a failure and was ‘scheduled to be terminated,’ but I escaped.” 

“A failure? But you sound pretty intelligent to me.” Agatha said. How dare the Baron! Constructs were feeling people! Anger poured over her like a wave.

“I hid that. Which, in retrospect, might have been a mistake. But the intelligence wasn’t the point.” Krosp said.

Agatha looked confused. “Then what?” She couldn’t think of any other reason you’d make somebody like Krosp.

Krosp held up a paw. “I’m the Emperor of all cats. Think about it. Cats can go anywhere. They’re invisible. Nobody looks at them twice. Imagine if you could order them around. If you could use them as spies, messengers, saboteurs. Well, you tell me what to have them do, and I can give them their orders.” 

Oh.

Oh that was so cool!

Agatha nodded excitedly, impressed, then she saw Krosp’s slumped shoulders. “It didn’t work,” she guessed. 

“Oh, it worked perfectly. I’m the highest-ranking cat there is. They all listen to me.” Krosp looked viciously proud of the fact. He should be.

“Then why?” Agatha asked. If the experiment worked, why terminate it? Ugh, she felt dirty just thinking the word.

Krosp whirled, his fur a-bristle, “Because they’re cats! They’re animals! They can’t grasp complex concepts! Their attention span can be measured in microseconds! Even if I can get them to understand what I want, they’re only under my command until they fall asleep, or see something move, or blink! It was a moronic idea!” He collapsed into a small, dejected shape on the bed. “Sometimes I think I was supposed to be killed because I was too embarrassing to live.”

Oh. Now Agatha could see the problem. She sat down near to him. “I still think you’re incredible though.” She said softly. “And most people used to call me silly, and now I’m a Spark, apparently.”

“That’s a good thing to be.” Krosp said. He didn’t come out of his dejected slump. What did people do in hero novels?

Um.

“Why don’t I serve you? And Princess Stompyboots? Then you’re something different then the King of Cats.” Agatha offered brightly. Princess Stompyboots always made her feel better.

The effect of these words upon Krosp were electric. Thoughts raced through his head, and then a grim resolution filled his face and he nodded once. With great gravitas, he stood and placed his right paw upon Agatha’s forehead. “I accept your fealty,” he said. “Next time, don’t forget the milk.” He straightened and looked at her seriously. “Now we have to figure out how to escape.” 

Agatha sat up. “Escape? Now you’re talking!” 

“I can live here, but you couldn’t. Not safely.” Krosp said. Agatha blinked in confusion. She was a hostage, but she didn’t feel threatened.

“Is something wrong?

Krosp looked at her. “You placed yourself in my service. You’re my responsibility now. I can’t guarantee your safety here, so we have to leave.” 

“Why would the Baron care about me?” Agatha said. The only reason he seemed to care was because she was a Sparky girl.

“The Baron studies the Spark. One of the ways he studies it is by destroying it.” He ‘studied’ my creator, Dr. Vapnoople.” Krosp looked away. “I couldn’t save him, but I have vowed to help save his work, and…” Krosp sighed, “and what’s left of him.” He gave Agatha a look she couldn’t interpret. “And now I must try to save you. How long do you think it will be before he decides to find out himself why Sparks like you disappear?”

“Oh.” Agatha said, feeling small. Her stomach churned slightly. Was that what he was doing with Othar? “I guess we have to escape soon then.”

Krosp nodded. “Now you’re getting it. I have to go prepare.” In one quick bound, he undid the vent’s locks and scrambled inside.

That explained how he had disappeared under the bed!

Agatha flopped on the bed, curling around her doll. “This place is messed up.” She whispered. 

She just wanted to go home.

Sleep was the next best thing.

* * *

An explosion rocked the ship, knocking every thought of beautiful pieces of machinery out of her thoughts. Agatha jolted awake, blinking rapidly.

Heavy hands caught her by the shoulders before she could fall.

Where was she?

“Red fire, what is going on now?” A voice growled. Agatha made an unsure squeak. Princess Stompyboots was spread over the lab table in front of her, new stretches crisscrossing her fabric

The real surprise was the miniature golden clanks that were helpfully holding tools and lights.

“What’s going on?” Agatha yelled as the deck rocked again. It was the middle of the night! Was she sleep inventing again?

“That’s what I would love to know.” Gill hissed. His normal clothes had been disregarded for a more casual sleepwear.“This is not a drill.”

That sounded bad. That sounded very very bad. Agatha’s heart thudded against her ribs as she glanced around wildly. “So, where’s your weapons then?” She asked, scooping up her doll protectively.

Gil’s serious look slipped for a moment. “What? I don’t have any!”

“WHAT?!” None? Absolutely none? It was the height of foolishness! Right, if Agatha could take apart those lightning rods over there, she could probably-

Gil shook her, dragging her back to the surface. “We don’t need them. What we do need to do, is head to the evacuation point. Don’t worry. The nearest one is close by.” The golden clanks flooded after them as he pulled Agatha to the door.

She would have protested but the deck tumbled again and suddenly having someone to hold her steady sounded like a great idea.

“Don’t be frightened.” Gil said earnestly. “I have it all handle-“

There was a dull thump and he fell to the ground like a rag doll. Agatha let out a short scream, jumping back away from the thre-

“Lilith? Adam?”

“We’re sorry for being gone for so long.” Lilith said, looming in the doorway. She was dressed in a tight jumpsuit, a perfect match for Adam. “But this time, you’re coming with us.” Adam pressed a hand against his chest.

“What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...also before anyone asks, the Jägers by the dorms were ‘assigned to patrol’ near the dorms. Perks of being a Jäger, people tend to let you patrol where you want.
> 
> And yes Agatha is still concerned about Othar but she’s a child in a very stressful situation and he’s an adult hero, so she’s compartmentalizing.
> 
> Also, in good news, this fic is going to get it’s own outtake collection! This collection will cover scenes not shown in the chapters for the sake of getting these chapters posted, so feel free to comment scenes or scenes with different POV’s you’re interested in and they might get an outtake.


	4. These Kids Are Not Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a monster of a chapter and I hope you enjoy! Now is where we see the real AU changes.
> 
> Also, as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

_Castle Wulfenbach was an absolute marvel of engineering. As a result, every Spark tended to be filled with an absolute need to destroy it at some point in their lives._

_The Biography of the Empire, Page 2_

* * *

She looked down at Gilgamesh sprawled out at her feet, not quite comprehending. “You hit him.”

The burly construct allowed himself a self-satisfied smile. But Lilith noticed the concern in Agatha’s voice. “He’ll be fine, dear.” A touch of concern appeared on her face. “Who is he?”

Agatha leaned down and tried her best to shift Gil slightly so that his head was at a less awkward angle. “Gilgamesh Wulfenbach,” she informed them. “Kind of a lab partner? Maybe?” Still a bit of a jerk but a jerk show as sharing his lab.

Seconds later Agatha found herself tucked under Adam’s massive arm. Not an unfamiliar position.

Moloch was standing outside the door, looking shell-shocked but okay overall.

“We’re leaving,” Lilith informed him. “Right now!” 

Agatha looked out the hallway windows at the flotilla of airships that attended the Castle. “How?” She thought for a second, confused. “And how did you get here?” 

It’s not like they had been invited on, and for all of their skills, Agatha hadn’t seen anything like this.

“We’ve been following the Castle from the ground. When we got the timing, we stole a ship and dropped off a few surprises for the Baron as a distraction.” Lilith looked pleased with herself.

“The explosions!”

“I’m really sorry for those, but it was a necessity. We had to get off this ship as fast as possible.” They came to a massive bulkhead door which had been sealed. Lilith began spinning dials. “It would have been faster but you weren’t in the dorms and we had to find you. Luckily your friend told us where you were.”

Moloch definitely.

“Speaking of which, I’m a Spark? Apparently?” Agatha couldn’t quite keep the note of accusation out of her voice. “What’s going on?”

Lilith froze on hearing this and then, without further ado, simply ripped the massive door out of its frame. Agatha had known her adoptive parents were strong, but she hadn’t known this. “We commandeered a pinnace and we’ll leave the same way.”

They found themselves in an enormous, dimly lit chamber lined with pumps slowly thumping away on either side. “But this place is huge,” Agatha observed. “How did you manage to find me?” 

It was statistically unlikely after all, even if Moloch had helped them. Gilgamesh’s labs were pretty far from the dorms.

Lilith shrugged. “We have done this sort of thing before, dear. We just looked for the center of chaos and there you were.” She shook her head. “We knew something like this would happen if your locket was removed.” 

Agatha twisted in Adam’s hold, not able to reach for the empty space at her throat. “My locket?” Her voice tipped up an octave.

They said it would protect her. That she always had to wear it or her parents couldn’t keep an eye on her anymore.

Adam and Lilith looked at each other. Adam shrugged, and Lilith nodded. 

“You started to break through at a very early age. Even earlier than this. It wasn’t safe for you.” 

And that stung when Agatha thought about failed projects and terrible jokes and her Uncle leaving.

“You knew I was a Spark?” Lilith nodded. 

“Your uncle made the locket specifically to keep you from breaking through completely.” Lilith said. 

But that was impossible. You couldn’t block the Spark. You couldn’t it was impossible there were a million studies on it and all of them showed it to be impossible but-

Her uncle did it to her.

“Why would you do that to me!” Agatha wanted to scream, her voice felt like it was vibrating. “Why would he do that to me!”

“We were hiding you!” Lilith answered honestly. “Young Sparks never survive without powerful protection! If they don’t blow themselves up or get killed by their creations, they’re likely to go mad and kill everyone around them. If it hadn’t been for this, we would have taken you out to the Wastelands in six years and let you quietly Breakthrough.” 

Six years.

Six years of being dumb and nothing ever working. Agatha couldn’t think of what she would be like after that.

They turned a corner and Agatha began to note signs of the explosives. Smoke drifted through the air, and the steel wall was partially melted. Lilith grimaced, and continued: “Your uncle was gone. Beetle wasn’t strong enough, and the Baron would have taken you instantly. You were just a child. You still are.” She broke off and caught Agatha’s eye. 

“And you don’t ever want that.” Agatha opened her mouth to question, because the Baron had been relatively nice, but Lilith plowed on. “In the country you would have been killed by the peasantry. Even burned as a Witch. Plus you’re a girl. Girls with the Spark, they usually just disappear. Everyone wants to get you under control or kill you, and you’re just twelve. We couldn’t let that happen.”

“I know that.” Agatha interrupted. “The other students mentioned it. But I still don’t see why.” Why all of Europa? Who cared about some young Spark from Beetleburg?

There was something wrong. Some kind of variable missing, and it itches. If she just knew what the variable was, the experiment would click together, nice and easy.

Lilith stopped dead in front of the door. Her head briefly slumped forward enough that it rested on the cool metal surface. “I suppose there’ll never be a good time…” she muttered. She looked at Agatha. “Your family. We never told you.” 

She leaned on the door, which, surprisingly, was unlocked, and began to creak open. “You’re the daughter of-” 

The opening door revealed a large room lined with galleries extending several stories upwards. The room was filled with people, constructs and clanks. They all turned towards the opening.

Lilith said a few things that she would have washed Agatha’s mouth out for.

And at the center of it all was the Baron, who stepped forward.

“Judy?”

Lilith went oddly white. “Klaus!” Adam set Agatha down gently and moved forward. 

Klaus saw him and his brows lowered. “Punch?” Without taking his eyes off of the little group he snapped out orders. “Contain them, and find my son!” Several of the guards began to spread out, and a few people left. 

The others began to move forward, but the Baron checked them with an upraised hand. Agatha noticed that he smelled strongly of smoke, and that parts of his coat were singed; with surprise, she saw that his left hand was bandaged.

It must have been powerful explosives.

““Something very odd is going on here,” Klaus muttered. His eyes settled on her and Agatha had the overwhelming urge to hide.

Lilith swallowed. “Klaus, we-” 

Suddenly a lone Jägermonster pushed its way forward until it was right behind the Baron. A distant memory was obviously fighting its way to the surface of its mind. “Vait! Meester Ponch? Und a keed?” 

Without hesitation, Klaus punches the Jäger in the face and it dropped to the ground unconscious. “Damn! This is a problem.” To the others he said, “Seal the area, and keep the Jägers out of here. I need to talk.”

Agatha took a deep breath. “They’re my foster parents! Leave them alone!” She snapped.

Klaus nodded slowly. “Punch and Judy. So you’re the unfindable Clays. This explains so much. But the child, not your real daughter.” 

“She’s just an orphan we took in. She’s too young,” Lilith interjected. 

“Is she a surprise from Barry then? Or did you somehow find a byblow? Or somehow…” The Baron, scourge of Europe, almost looked lost for a few moments. “She is Bill and Lucrezia’s.”

Agatha blinked, shaking her head. That’s as impossible! She knew her parents had the same names, but Agatha was far too young. Six years too young, she was born well after the Heterodyne Boys disappeared.

A shriek caught them all by surprise. A wild-eyed Von Pinn pushed her way to the fore. Klaus put up a hand to check her progress, and she glared at him while she panted in short, excited bursts. “Yes! I’d recognize her anywhere now! She’s a Heterodyne Girl!” Agatha shrank back as Von Pinn looked at her. “She’s mine to care for.” There was a desperate sort of edge to it.

The Baron pinched the bridge of his nose. “How is it even possible? What did they do, to make her so young? Beetle raised the possibilities, but I still find myself shocked.” He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment.

Agatha really wished she had a death ray right now. Not to shoot anyone, but for extra security.

Lilith took a small step backward. “Klaus, we’re going to leave now.” 

The Baron’s eyes snapped open. “Oh no. Not this time. Not without an explanation. I was gone for less than four years, and I came back to a world in ruins! Death, destruction, chaos—the endless fighting, was like the Heterodyne Boys never even existed! And now you walk in with a Heterodyne _child!_”

“I stopped it all. And I did it my way this time. No more negotiating, no more promises, no more second chances. Rule by conquest and peace by intimidation because that was all the geniuses I dealt with could understand. And I did it alone because I had to. All my friends and companions were gone, gone without a trace! I thought them all dead and gone and no one even knew what happened to them, now here you are, the Heterodyne Boys’ steadfast companions. I had considered us mutual friends; I had always thought of you as people, decent people, and yet you’ve obviously been hiding from me with a child for all these years.”

“Well, I will find out why you were hiding from me with this child. I will find out where the Heterodyne Boys went and I will find out what else you have been hiding from me, because I assure you, you will tell me.”

Lilith glowered. “You always could play to the gallery, Klaus, but Barry came back.” She stepped in front of Agatha protectively.

Agatha wanted to Spark a solution but for once, she felt too scared too.

She blinked rapidly. Some Spark she was turning out to be. 

...a Heterodyne one apparently and Agatha couldn’t deal with this right now. Not even with Princess Stompyboots hidden in her shirt.

Klaus sighed. “Wonderful. More puzzles. I hope he comes back again because I have a lot of questions.” He waved a hand. “Soon enough. Katz!” A Lackya stepped forward. “Have these people locked up, in separate quarters. I want them guarded by at least two guards each around the clock.” Von Pinn made a choked sound. Klaus frowned. “Von Pinn will remain with the child for now. And no guards from the Jägers; in fact they’re not to know of this until I’ve sorted this mess out.” Katz nodded. 

The door swung open. 

Everyone tensed and Agatha jumped behind Moloch, but the only one there was Bangladesh DuPree. Moloch made an odd growling noise.

She was obviously trying to keep herself from laughing about something. “Hey, Klaus,” she announced, “we found your boy! Babbling a bit, but that’s pretty normal. Says his sister knocked him out.” 

Few announcements could have broken Klaus’ concentration, but this certainly appeared to be one of them. “His what?”

His what? Agatha didn’t know Gilgamesh had a sister. 

Klaus glanced at Agatha and rubbed a hand over his face. “Ah, I see now. Unfortunately that is unlikely.”

“I don’t see why not.” Gilgamesh glowered from the doorway behind Bang. He had an impressive bump on his head. “You were going to agree before.”

“I’ll catch you up later. Von Pinn, you may secure the child.” Agatha’s eyes went wide as she glanced at the governess who stepped forward, looking excited.

“Oh, like you have before?”

Shut up! 

She didn’t want to leave Lilith and Adam but they were going to take her away and there were no tools here but Agatha needed tools and and-

Things moved fast after that.

In the next second, a small object tore through the Baron’s leg. He roared with pain and dropped to one knee. 

Almost simultaneously, another object glanced off of Boris’ skull and knocked the wind out of Bangladesh, sending them down. A brief pause as Adam poured another handful of rivets into his immense hand. 

Lilith touched his arm. “I’ll get Agatha out of here. Meet us at the dock.” Adam absentmindedly blew her a small kiss as, in the space of half a second, six more rivets flew to their targets, taking out one of the giant battle clanks, and three crewmen. 

The only surprise was Von Pinn, who coolly plucked the rivet out of the air and dropped it to her feet. “The child will be coming with me.” She hissed.

Before it hit the deck, Adam had sent another dozen at her. She darted forward, her arms blurring into invisibility as she successfully deflected them all, but this did prevent her from being able to stop Adam himself, who, moving like a juggernaut, caught her with a roundhouse blow to the jaw that snapped her head to one side. But even as her ruby-red monocle flew back, her arms whipped upwards and grasped Adam’s arm. Adam tried to recoil and he blinked as his arm remained where it was. 

And Von Pinn ripped his arm off.

Agatha screamed.

_There was so much blood._

She howled, going to lunge at Von Pinn, she had to get her away, Adam was hurt and could be dying and Agatha didn’t know how to fix that-

Heavy arms wrapped around her, pulling her away. Agatha screamed, kicking and scratching. She had to get to Adam!

“Kid, we have to go.” Moloch snapped. Pulling her away.

He pressed a hand to her eyes, but not before Agatha saw Von Pinn plunge a hand into Adam’s chest. 

There was a terrible, awful thump.

She yanked the hand away. Lilith was there, her face terrifyingly calm.

“Go. Take care of her.” Her voice was as calm as her face. “Get to Castle Heterodyne. It will help you.” Before Agatha could respond, Moloch was pulling her away, heading for the door. She caught a brief glimpse of Von Pinn centimeters away from Lilith, who was smiling calmly. “We love you!” She called out, “Now run!

“_MOM! DAD!_”

She clawed desperately at Moloch’s arms as he carried her away. She had to go help them! “Let go!”

“Kid, they're dead!” Moloch’s snapped. “And if you go back there, you’ll waste what they did for you!”

Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her ribs. Her eyes were burning. Agatha just wanted to curl up in a ball forever. “Please.” She said. 

She didn’t know what she was asking for.

Moloch kept moving, sprinting through the hallway. It opened up a little, and Agatha caught sight of a familiar white cat.

“Follow me,” he ordered. “I can take you to the airship that the constructs used to get here. Now hurry!” With that he leapt to the ground and strode off.

“A talking cat. Of course.” Moloch whispered. Agatha couldn’t help a hysterical giggle. 

“Let me move.” She said. Agatha shifted in Moloch’s hold until her hands were free, reaching towards her shoulder.

Just as she thought, a small clank had hitched a ride on her shoulder. Agatha didn’t quite know how she built the clank, but she knew herself. It was almost coming to sink right into fugue.

She’d make it worth it.

“Bring back the child!” Moloch cursed. Agatha took aim and threw.

In normal lab conditions it would not have gone nearly so well. But Agatha had been blowing stuff up for years.

There was a crackle of fire, a burst of smoke, and the ceiling came crashing down. The scream of thwarted rage made Agatha smile.

The three turned a corner and found themselves in one of the hundreds of airship docks that peppered the sides of the vast dirigible. This one had bays for over a dozen mid-size ships, and from the debris that littered the deck, it was obvious that there had been a great deal of activity a short time ago. The only ship in evidence was a tiny two-engine pinnace.

Moloch whistled, surveying the half dozen Wulfenbach soldiers unconscious on the floor. “Your parents were great.” He said.

“They really were.” Agatha said, sniffling slightly. The three climbed aboard the ship. To their surprise, there was already a faint whistling.

“Well if it isn’t the child hostage! Free from the evil Sparks.” Othar proclaimed, standing again. Agatha didn’t answer him as Moloch set her down on the desk and finished the protocols.

And then they were out in the night air. Agatha took several shuddering breaths. There was a loud thump, a mild scuffle and she opened them to an unrepentant Moloch standing by the railing.

“FOUL!”

Moloch didn’t even look guilty. “He had a gun. And he landed on a smaller dirigible.” He mumbled. “Never let someone with a gun on your ship.”

Agatha cracked a weak smile. “I knew you liked me.”

“Well, judging by his attitudes towards Sparks, he would have been a problem. Now he’s just a problem for future Moloch, which is easier.” Moloch’s said. He rubbed the back of his head. “How are we doing cat?”

“Well. And he is right, I’ve heard some of that guy’s rants. He has some big plan to kill every Spark, and then off himself.” Krosp said, not even looking up from the dashboard. 

Honestly, right now, Agatha could almost see the merit.

“Sorry for dragging you into this.” She told Moloch. He rolled his eyes, draping his heavy coat across her shoulders.

“Don’t be. I’m retiring to Paris at the first opportunity.” He said. Agatha flopped back, looking up at the stars. She wanted to go with him but now...

“Is it worth it?” 

“Yes.” Moloch said.

“Being alive is better than being dead. You can do a lot of good, if you choose to.” Krosp said. Choice, choice. Everyone kept saying the word, but Agatha couldn’t see it anymore.

Agatha Heterodyne.

It sounded weird and familiar all at once.

She had so many questions. How was she so young? Bill and Lucrezia has vanished six years before she was born. What happened?

“Everybody is making such a big deal about it. The Baron must discover new Sparks all the time.” She was just a twelve year old girl. Nobody special.

Krosp glared at her. “Because you’re not just a Spark. You’re the last of the Heterodyne family. Surely you must understand how momentous that is. As long as you’re around, the Baron and every other major power in Europe will want to control you, and everyone else will either want to follow you or kill you. And a child Heterodyne at that so everyone is going to use your age against you. You’ve got to understand that.” 

“But that’s all… politics. I don’t care about any of that.” She was twelve. And Agatha could care less about a new name after losing her parents.

“Well you’d better start to care. Because everyone’s going to care about you.”

“You mean they’re all going to want something from me.” 

“That’s how life works, kid.”

Krosp nodded. “That’s right, and like it or not, you’ll cause a lot of trouble just by existing.” 

Agatha thought about this and had to admit the logic of it. Her jaw tightened and she straightened up. Then it would be on her terms.

She’d make it worth it. For Mom and Dad. She wasn’t going to ruin their hopes and dreams for her.

“All right then,” Agatha declared. “Let’s go cause some trouble.”

* * *

_There was a child running loose in the Wastelands._

Not just a child, but a girl just of twelve and in shock and halfway through Breakthrough. Klaus rubbed his forehead roughly. He had made many mistakes in his Empire but none quite so terrible at this.

Overall reports were good. Judy and Punch were not aiming for casualties or destruction. The two themselves had been collected by his son, to hopefully be revived.

That left Klaus with his current problem.

A child. A Heterodyne child, yes, with Lucrezia’s hair but the shape of her face was all Bill’s and those eyes-

_ Lost and scared and hopeful were the boys standing beside the gates and he still didn’t know what made him walk up to the boys and introduce himself._

“Sir, Von Pinn has been restrained.” Boris said calmly, appearing at his elbow. “And most of the fires are out.”

“Good.” He hadn’t wanted to restrain her but it appeared the shock of a second Heterodyne child leaving her had sent her into a dangerous rage. Not to mention some of the older kids had slipped away.

Klaus had sworn every child in his school would be safe and that extended to the Heterodyne girl.

The Wastelands. 

She couldn’t be more like her father if she tried.

“Are the Generals ready for the debrief?” Klaus asked. Boris fumbled his clipboard, catching it with another arm.

“Sir, in these circumstances, I would advise against meeting with the Generals.” Boris said. Gossip traveled fast. Klaus was counting on it.

“There is a Heterodyne child in the Wastelands. I will be meeting with the Generals.” Klaus said firmly. He strode on ahead. “I expect they’re expecting me already.”

The Jägers has already dropped to a bare skeleton crew. Did everyone know of the child before he did?

Klaus swept into the meeting room. The Generals were there and so was Calus, nursing a tankard in the corner and a nasty facial bruise.

“I suppose you’ve already heard the name.” Klaus remained standing, Zog looked ready to shatter his tea cup.

“De gurl iz gone. Und hyu h’attacked vun ov our brodders.” Khrizhan said. Klaus let out a long breath.

“I made some mistakes.” Klaus said.

“Ve guessed.” Goomblast said, eyeing Klaus. “At least, Ve are hopink eet vas a mistake.”

“I’ll cut to the case then. A few hours ago, before the fires, we cracked what we had of Beetle’s notes.” Klaus paused. “Lucrezia was the Other.”

The Generals… did not look surprised. “She vas de type.” Zog said, glaring down at his tea. “Hyu vere friendz. But she alvays vanted power.”

That spoke of many bad things Klaus couldn’t deal with right now. He brutally suppressed the senseless panic. “I also found hints that she had some plans for the Heterodyne child.”

“Agatha.” Zog snapped.

“...Agatha.” Klaus agreed. “I was hoping to examine her to make sure nothing did happen, and keep her isolated during the time so nothing could interfere.”

She was a child but Klaus didn’t rule an empire by dismissing those facts.

“Really? Becawse Calus ken say zumting elze.” Khrizhan said. The Jäger in question glanced up, looking angry.

Klaus took a deep breath. “On my son’s life, I do not mean harm to the girl. Not unless she truly is the Other, which is admittedly unlikely.”

He knew how heavy it was to swear on his son. That everything he built was to keep his son safe. But right now, that also meant doing this.

The Generals exchanged looks. Khrizhan cracked the ice first, smiling widely. “Hyu son? Den vhat do hyu vant from uz?”

“I know there are detached Jägers looking for an heir. I want to form search parties from the Jägers. It’ll be the most effective solution in getting her to safety as soon as possible.” There was so many dangers for a child alone in the Wastelands.

Zog glanced at Goomblast. “Dat could be gud.” They had their own agendas but Klaus could deal with that when he didn’t have a child out in the Wastelands. “Ve ken haff squadz vithin de hour.”

“Good. I have figures delivered trying to track their location. My son will lead a group of Jägers to the spot.” He hated the very thought of it.

“Lotz ov tings ken happen out in de voods. He could get into trubble.”

“Indeed.” Many things could happen but Gil was a smart boy. He wouldn’t do anything too risky, and Klaus needed the Jägers to trust him to find this girl before she could be hurt.

“Hy’ll get us some refreshments den, vill be a long talk.” Goomblast said. The Generals had not backed down yet, but the easier camaraderie was back again.

Good. Klaus would need it.

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Agatha woke to bright sunlight and a soft thump as the ship bumped into a tree.

For a second, it all seemed like a horrified faraway dream. Then there was another bump and muffled cursing and everything crashed back in.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Lying next to her was a rather large gun, with an etched trilobite on the side. “What are you doing?”

Krosp and Moloch glanced up from the dashboard. “Trying to keep cover. If we stay low, we have less of a chance of the Wulfenbach’s swooping in.” Krosp said. “You really sure you want to go to Mechanicsburg? It is a safe area, but the Baron will know we’ll be there.”

“Absolutely!” Agatha snapped. “Adam and Lilith told me to go there! I- I can’t-“ her voice hiccuped again and Agatha rubbed fiercely at her eyes.

“The mountains are helping but the Wulfenbach Empire has some of the best trackers.” Moloch grunted, changing the subject.

Really? “Is that why I can hear gunshots?” Agatha said, idly, shuffling the gun into her lap. Moloch cursed again, going for the wheel.

It couldn’t be the Empire, but Agatha’s heart still leapt into her throat as they steered out in a flat clearing. She didn’t want to see the Empire ever again.

A large, crab-like clank was breaking noisily through a last bit of forest and lumbering towards the wagons. Agatha had heard of such things, had read a whole big book about weird finds in the Wastelands. 

It was a little different seeing it lurch towards a caravan, people starting to scream.

This one had most likely been lying dormant for years. One of its mechanical fore-claws had been torn off some time in the past, but this did not stop the clank from wreaking havoc with the remaining stump of jagged metal. Exposed and damaged wiring crackled at the torn joint. 

The wagon drivers had seen it approaching, and were attempting to retreat, but between the river and the walls of the valley, there simply wasn’t enough space for them to turn easily en masse. 

To make matters worse, the clank’s rusty mechanism ground against itself painfully, producing ear-splitting grinding and shrieking noises. The noise was driving the horses into a frenzy. Drivers risked being trampled as they hung onto bridles and tried to physically drag the horses about. 

“Swing around.” Agatha said, reaching for her gun. “I’m gonna shoot it.” Moloch and Krosp exchanged looks but wisely chose not to argue.

As the old contraption cleared the trees, a great cracked lens, set into the face of the clank, began to glow. With a flare, a focused stream of green flame shot out and set a trapped horse aflame. Interesting. So it was a relatively new one for its abandonment and Agatha was pretty sure she shouldn’t be in fugue again but it squashed the panic.

The panic increased, and the wagons trying to escape rammed themselves into an impenetrable tangle. The clank lurched toward the terrified people. 

“Wow.” Observed Krosp. “That’s not good.” He frowned. “Wait. Don’t they have any defenses? They’re scattering like geese!”

One wagon broke away, the clank following after. “Almost…” Agatha hummed. “There!”

Bright light splashed against the clank’s side, making it scream. Agatha whooped. Her gun really worked!

She’d show them! She’d show them all!

Agatha shot again. The clank whined, and fires. The wagon went down in a smoking wreck and Agatha saw red.

Nobody else got to die today.

“Uh, kid, maybe you shouldn’t-“

Agatha set every energy cell to full bore and launched the newly formed bomb at the clank. There was a column of dust, a final shriek, and the clank fell.

“I’m landing.” Moloch said. “Might as well see what we can salvage.”

“I’d rather keep pressing on, but I see no point in the argument.” Krosp said. Agatha leaned heavily against the railing, her hands still shaking.

She just destroyed a clank. 

Moloch set a hand on her shoulder, shading his eyes to watch their descent. “Something wrong?” He said.

“I still haven’t been able to cry. Does that make me a bad person?” Agatha asked. There had been hot fury and sadness but no tears. 

Did it make her a bad daughter?

Moloch sighed. “It’s shock kid. Ain’t the kind of situation you want to cry in. Give a while until it wears off and everything’s gonna hit like a rogue clank.”

Agatha giggled weakly as they settled on the grass. “Probably not a good time.”

“Hey there! Do you have any aid kits?” A man yelled. He was kneeling next to a lady, her hair fanned in the grass. “Olga’s badly hurt.”

“Some.” Moloch’s said, swinging over the rails. Agatha followed him at a more sedate pace. “But by the look of her, you’re gonna need a hospital.”

“He’s a Doctor?” Agatha quietly asked Krosp.

“A soldier. He probably has experience with head wounds.” Krosp whispered back. “Watch and listen. I think we’ll be jumping ship.”

“Why?” Agatha asked. Why should they leave the dirigible? It was the fastest way to get the Mechanicsburg.

“We need something better to hide you. Smell definitely. You can’t change a scent, but you can cover it up, and I’m betting a circus like this, they have a lot of things to help like that.” Krosp straightened, watching a large man walking towards them. 

“You do that. I’m going to check on the lady.” Agatha whispered. Moloch had already started bandaging her wounds, but Agatha wanted to feel more useful.

She was definitely building another gun though. Shame she lost this one.

Maybe this circus could help with that?

A final burst of flame erupted over the delighted heads of the audience, and Master Payne bowed amidst a wave of cheering before continuing. “Before tonight’s main show, we have a special treat for you! Our own Professors Moonsock and Therm will share a song that they learned on their last trip to the Americas!” 

As Payne swept off, two ladies dressed in exotic (and rather daring) costumes strutted onto the stage, strumming what appeared to be tiny guitars. As they played, they circled each other in a jaunty, high-stepping dance, before facing the audience and launching into song. Apparently, they were well aware that they had no bananas, but it couldn’t be helped, perhaps the audience would care for something else? 

They quickly had the crowd merrily clapping in time and merrily joining in on the chorus. Payne, observing from the wings, nodded in satisfaction, then continued backstage—through an open air labyrinth of canvas walls filled with puffing machinery and actors half in and half out of costume. People bustled to and fro, carrying props and lights. 

Abner stood in the center of it all, a dozen people in varying stages of hysteria vying for his attention. Abner himself radiated icy calm. With a few succinct directions, instructions and threats, Abner sent them all on their separate ways. Payne smiled. The lad was getting pretty good. 

As Payne stepped out of the shadows, Abner reached his hand around behind his back and handed the circus master a steaming mug of his favorite bitter apple tea. 

Payne frowned. “Save it for the paying customers, lad.” He then smiled and took an appreciative sip. “How do things look?”

The circus had been lagging slightly. With Olga gone, they were lacking a fortune teller.

Abner shrugged. “A good crowd, sir. The whole town is here. It was market day, so I’d be surprised if there’s anyone living between here and the river who isn’t out front.” Two children ran past carrying a red crate. Abner watched them go. “-and if that’s what I think it is, it means we’re almost out of ‘Mimmoths On A Stick.’” 

That was good news. Like most shows, the circus made most of its profits from the sales of treats, remedies, charms, and small souvenirs. 

“And the troupe?” Payne asked, although he already knew the answer. 

“On edge. They’re calming down now that the show’s under way.” A huge roar of laughter went up on the other side of the curtain wall. Payne eyed his apprentice. 

“And how are you doing?” 

Abner took a moment to consider his answer. “It... it’s like a storm brewing. I know something is going to happen. I just want to get it over with.” An odd breeze rippled the fabric of the walls. 

Payne cast his eyes upward. “Be careful what you wish for,” he muttered. 

Abner nodded. “But I think we have a chance. As long as whoever shows up is someone who will listen to us...” He shrugged. “And who knows? Maybe nothing will happen at all.” 

Payne looked at him askance. “Do you really believe that?” 

Abner shook his head. “No sir.” 

Payne again looked upwards in time to see the great black shape blotting out the stars. “Good. Because it’s show time.” As always, the Circus Master’s timing was impeccable. 

With a crash, huge rows of electric arclights snapped on overhead, blinding performers and audience alike. The Wulfenbach airship had silently drifted down over the crowd, unseen until it was less than ten meters overhead. 

Whoever built those had a real taste for showmanship.

Soldier clanks and Jägers stood outlined in the cargo bay doors, and the great steam cannons slowly tracked about. A loudhailer crackled, easily carrying over the noise of the crowd below. 

“ATTENTION! THIS IS THE WULFENBACH AIRSHIP ISLAND QUEEN. EVERYONE IS TO STAY WHERE THEY ARE. PLEASE COOPERATE, AND NO ONE WILL BE HARMED.” 

In less then thirty seconds, the ship had settled low enough for a crew of airshipmen to leap to the ground. The ship fired its compressed air harpoon cannons, driving six great mooring stakes into the ground, thick lines trailing upward. 

Onboard, the great capstans rumbled to life, the hawsers thrummed taut, and the enormous ship began to sink down to earth. On the ground, the airmen took up positions around the anchor lines, drew the swords at their belts, and assumed guard positions. From the cargo bays, great metal ramps rolled out and slammed to the earth with a single resonant crash. The thunder of three dozen giant brass and steel soldier clanks marched down, followed by a small squad of Jägers.

In the center of the group strode Gilgamesh Wulfenbach And Captain Bangladesh DuPree, bickering like a couple who’d had a lot of practice. Sergeant Jorgi walked next to them looking distinctly amused.

“‘ No one will be harmed?’” she demanded. “How am I supposed to work here?”

“Ho, dat’s vhen hyu do de scary ting.” Jorgi interjected. Bangladesh paused, a gleam in her eyes.

As DuPree considered success to be measured by the number of bodies she left behind, Gil thought any impediment to her efficiency was a thing to be encouraged. 

It wasn’t helping that the Jägers didn’t.

“These people may know nothing,” he pointed out. 

Dupree rolled her eyes. “Oh don’t start that again. I found the landing site, the place where they left, and tracks of a caravan intercepting her. We followed those tracks and hey presto, a traveling show! They know something.” 

Jorgi nodded along. “De scent vas everyvhere.”

Gil didn’t try to dispute this. DuPree was a phenomenal tracker and so were the Jägers. “Yes, yes, but this time we want the job done without incident. There’s politics involved.”

“Hyu vorry about de politicz sir. Ve are doink de trackink ting.” Jorgi said lightly. Indeed, the other Jägers were already stalking the campsite. One paused and sneezed.

“Circuses, alvays vith de perfumez.” His partner hit him over the head, ending with a small squabble.

Gil sighed.

“It’s not my fault if I’m always sent to deal with unreasonable people.” Bangladesh said stubbornly. 

“Just find what they know.” Gil said. He didn’t like the idea of Agatha being out in the Wastelands.

“Hmf.” DuPree considered stabbing Gil in the eye, then rolled her eyes and told herself that it probably wouldn’t shut him up anyway. “That’s what I’m trying to do.” 

They stopped talking as they approached the crowd, attempting to present a united front. This was significantly assisted by Jorgi looming just behind.

The crowd had sorted itself into two distinct groups. The first was made up of the audience, who appeared to be trying to hide behind the local Burgermeister. The second comprised the members of the circus, who were doing the same thing behind Master Payne. No one had been foolish enough to run. 

The Jägers circled the groups like sharks and they bunched in tighter.

It was obvious who the Circus Master was and Bangladesh sauntered forward.

“You look like you think you’re smart. Who’s in charge here?” Payne looked at Abner. Abner looked back. This appeared to be a trick question, and was most likely just an excuse to use harsher interrogation methods. 

“Er... you are.” Payne ventured. DuPree beamed. “Wow! You’re so smart-” her arm snapped out and snagged Abner by the collar, “I’ll have to slap this guy around instead!” 

Abner rolled his eyes. Gil cleared his throat. “DuPree.” Annoyance flitted over the Captain’s face. She tucked Abner’s head into the crook of her arm.” I’m working here,” she said in tone of strained reason. “Do I come to your lab and tell you how to torture rats?” 

“Ho, let her do eet.” Jorgi said. He had tilted his head to the side, trying to catch any scents. Gil resisted the urge to punch him, they could not do with a brawl right now.

“Frequently.” 

DuPree nodded. “Yeah! That’s ’cause I know what I’m doing. Now stand back, and let me prove it.” She roughly hauled Abner upright. 

“But what do you want?” Payne shouted desperately. 

DuPree paused. With Gil around, certain tiresome, bureaucratic hoops did have to be jumped through. Oh, well. At least Jorgi and the Jägers agreed.

“We’re looking for information on a girl you’ve seen. Young, ‘bout twelve years old. Sort of blondie-reddish hair. Healthy. Wears glasses. Caused a lot of trouble on Castle Wulfenbach. The Baron wants her. She’ll have a minion with her, tall, dark, and dumb.” 

Abner rolled his eyes imploringly at Master Payne, who shrugged. 

Bang continued. “Everybody here is going to tell us everything they know” 

Payne tried to explain. “But she isn’t here. Besides, I’m only in charge of the circus. The locals won’t-” 

“Too many details!” DuPree sang out. “Lesson time!” 

She flexed the hand that held Abner and a powerful electrical jolt danced through him. When it cut off, he dropped to the dirt. DuPree grinned and held up her hand. It was wrapped in a small machine that was still sparking slightly. She touched a dial and waggled her fingers. “This thing is great!” she remarked, grinning sideways at Gil. 

He angrily snagged her hand and examined it. “That is a medical device! I made it for you to fix your hand! You aren’t supposed to use it as a weapon!” 

“Effen dat iz a medeecal devise, Hy vant vun.” A horned Jäger yelled out. The rest nodded.

DuPree laughed and jerked her hand back. “So I tweaked it. I like it better this way.” She glanced down at Abner, who was jerkily trying to sit up. “Trust me. If I’d just used my bare hands, he’d be in way worse shape.” 

Gil opened his mouth. DuPree cut him off. “Look, is this the little girl?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Is he dead?” 

“I said no one would be harmed!” 

“If they obey.” 

“Ho, de pirate iz right about dat.”

“Give them a chance!” Gil shouted. Abner had shakily climbed to his feet. DuPree put a friendly arm around his shoulders. 

“Isn’t this always the way?” she asked companionably, one world-weary subordinate to another. “Management thinking it knows what works in the field? This could take all night.” She dropped her voice and spoke sotto voce, “Honest. If I was here alone, and you people were still just standing around, half of you would be dead. Then the rest of us could knock off early!” 

“Everybody line up!” Payne roared. The crowd put their heads down and started shuffling into some sort of order. “Anyone remember anything about the group?”

“They kidnapped-“ The blonde lady quieted down quickly when Gil pulled his death ray.

“Don’t talk that way about her.” He snapped. If they were going to insinuate his new little sister (Klaus could deal with it) was some sort of criminal, then they were just going to have to _deal with the consequences._

“See! See what I have to deal with!”

“Iz de double standards.”

“Sorry about her, Sir.” Abner pushed himself back to his feet, wobbling slightly. “One of our companions was injured in the clank attack. Pix here is worried that if you stop them, Olga won’t get to the hospital in time.

Pix stomped her foot. “She’s my best friend!”

Gil sighed, lowering the gun. “We’ll be able to administer medical aid as well. Your friend will be perfectly fine.” The ship had a fully stocked medical ward, just in case.

“Iz de gud thing!” Jorgi said, grinning wide. He tossed an arm around Abner’s shoulder. “Hyu can show uz part ov de route, yez?”

Abner looked worried. “But I... I can’t. The beginning is way back along the road-” Jorgi’s arm tightened and Avnet was suddenly acutely away of the Jäger pack’s sudden lack of distance.

Gil leaned into his terrified face. “If you’re playing me false, if you people did do something to her, I’ll give you to Captain DuPree and the Jägers. Along with everyone else here.”

The Jägers whooped in excitement. “Ve iz gud vith sharink!” One yelled out. 

A small gasp of wonder and delight came from Bangladesh. “Really?” she breathed, “Honest?” 

Gil surveyed the crowd. “Every single one of them.” He turned back to Abner. “Unless you tell me otherwise right now.”

The huddled groups looked very unhappy with this agreement.

Abner looked like a man caught in a trap. “The route begins there. She left us, perfectly safe.” He whispered. 

Gil nodded and turned around. At his signal, the clanks snapped to attention, and began to march back to the dirigible. 

He glanced at Jorgi. “Ve are goink to leave hyu dere.” He said, shrugging. “Gud a place to start az any.” The Jägers loped back into the ship, looking irritated. Several were trying futilely to get the heavy perfumes out of their noses.

DuPree sighed and turned to Pix, who stood stupefied, gaping first at the retreating Gil and Jägers, then at the captive Abner, then back again. 

She punched the girl’s arm. “Well, you heard the cranky man, we gotta go. Don’t worry, girlie, if your boyfriend here is telling the truth, he’ll be back. If not, I’ve fed him to the Jägers.” 

This seemed to shake Abner free of his shock. “Um... I’m not actually her-” he began.

“Abner!” Pix growled as she grabbed him by the lapels. “Shut up!” She kissed him fiercely before spinning away. 

She only took two steps before she spun about again. Tears were in her eyes, but her voice was steady. “You’d better come back in one piece,” she threatened, “Or I’ll find you, you idiot! Don’t forget!” 

Abner blinked in astonishment, but he shut up. 

Less then two minutes later, the airship was moving off, its engines roaring. The audience members were vanishing fast, looking nervous and giving side glances at the circus and the sky as they went. 

Payne grabbed the closest of the performers, handsome, young man. “Lars, pass the word quietly. I want us packed and on the road in ten minutes.” 

Lars looked shocked. “But it’s dark! And we’re paid up here for the next two days!”

Others who had heard this exchange started to join in, but Payne cut them off. “We don’t want to be around when the townies come asking about us bringing trouble.”

The circus knew what that was like. Packing doubled in speed.

The two children paused in their crate carrying. “Sorry about him.” The smaller whispered. Their hair had been braided and hidden under their hat, and their clothes smelled heavily of roses.

“Abner will be fine.” The Countess lady said. Agatha accepted her glasses back, putting them back on with a happy sigh. “And it made a good thank you toward donating your ship to let Olga and the others go to a hospital.”

“Now that was a show though!” Balthazar whispered, looking excited. “Olga’s going to be disappointed she missed it.”

“It was kind of cool.” Agatha whispered shyly. “Pix timed her interruption well.”

“I know! It was really cool!”

“And we’ll be disappointed if you don’t finish moving those crates.” The Countess said. The two children groaned, running to finish. Agatha couldn’t stop smiling though.

Even so, her arms still ached when she finally got to sit down on a crate.

“We cut it close.” Agatha nearly jumped, but it was only Krosp. He jumped up beside her. “That big blue furry one would have caught your scent in another minute.” His nose wrinkled.

They couldn’t block Agatha’s scent, but they could mask it as best they could. It kind of gave Agatha a headache though.

“They think I’m still on the dirigible though.” Agatha said. But that was just Olga and two of the circus people. 

The official story was that Moloch was her half brother and Agatha had broken through, then they decided to flee the Baron. Agatha didn’t know if anyone believed it, but it got them in.

It was nice though, working with Balthazar. He was nice to her. Most kids weren’t so nice.

“It’s weird to think it’s over now.” They wouldn’t come back, right? By the time anyone noticed, Agatha should be far away. She scratched the top of Krosp’s head, swinging her legs.

“Don’t be a fool!” Agatha nearly fell off her crate as the green haired woman, Zeetha, reappeared. She leaned against the wagon wall. “Thank you for saving Olga. In Skifander, that means I owe you a debt.”

Oh! From her uncle’s stories! Agatha practically bounced up and down in excitement. “Skifander? The Warrior Queen’s Hidden Jewel?”

Zeetha went still. “You’ve heard of it?” She said quietly. Agatha nodded, kind of confused now.

“My uncle used to tell me stories about it.” Usually when she was falling asleep, so Agatha didn’t remember the words too well. But she knew they were really cool stories. Did that count?

“Do you know where it is?!”

“No? My uncle might, but he disappeared years ago.” Agatha said. She was pretty sure Moloch had first dibs, anyways.

“One moment please.” Zeetha said. She walked around to the other side of the wagon. Agatha jumped when there was a hoarse scream and the sound of a wood chipper.

“Maybe I shoul-“ Krosp pressed a paw to her leg, keeping her on the crate.

“Leave it.” Agatha sat.

A few minutes later, Zeetha rounded the wagon again, looking considerably more disheveled. 

When she spoke, her voice was soft. “Kid, I have been wandering Europa for over three years now, searching for any news of my home. You are the first person who has ever even heard of Skifander.” She took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’m sorry.” Agatha offered. “I can see if I remember anything.” 

That wild grin slipped back into place. “You do that! You might not have time though, with your thank you gift.”

Agatha didn’t think she liked the sound of that.

“What for?” She asked. She was pretty sure they were all clear, with hiding her from the Wulfenbach forces. They had gone the complete opposite way.

“You saved the circus and you saved my friend Olga. You have let me know that my home, my family, everything that made me what I am really does exist, and for that, I wish to thank you.” 

Agatha blinked. There was a story here she was definitely missing but really wanted to know. “Oh, well, um-” 

Zeetha leaned into her face and shouted: “By starting you on warrior training! Tomorrow morning!”

“What?” Agatha yelped. “I’m twelve! What kind of twelve year has warrior training?”

“Don’t be foolish! It’s the best time for warrior training actually!” Zeetha loomed over her. “You heard them, those Jägers aren’t just disappearing. You’re going to need real skills to defend yourself?”

From the Jägers? Agatha had never thought she should be frightened of the Jägers, if only because they were going to drag her back.

It was probably a good point, but sitting there in the darkness, and Zeetha smiling a very sharp smile, Agatha had a feeling she was going to regret this.

She did. She really really did.

Agatha had high hopes when Zeetha awoke her with a nose boop, early in the morning. The green haired girl had left a long tan shift.

It was still cold when she pulled Agatha deep into the woods. Agatha hopped from foot to foot, rubbing her arms.

“Don’t be so silly, I even modified it to be warmer.” Zeetha said. “It’s traditional Skifanderan novice garb.” 

This was supposed to be even worse? 

Agatha didn’t want to see the unaltered version. Ever.

“So what is, um, warrior training like?” Agatha asked. She knew how to shoot and disable clanks and run away from raging experiments. But there weren’t exactly warrior classes.

“Know, Agatha Clay, that the warrior tradition of the royal house of Skifander is old, proud, and jealously guarded. 

“In this life, I am allowed to train one other besides my own daughters. I have chosen you. The bond between us will be stronger than that of friends. Of family. Of lovers. As of now, we are ‘Koleedok-zumil.’” 

Agatha looked hard at Zeetha and thought a moment. This sounded serious, was she getting into? “What does that mean?” she asked. 

Zeetha paused. “It’s kind of hard to translate. Sort of like ‘teacher and student.’ Sort of like ‘cause and effect.’” With a sudden, fluid movement, she brought the stick around and gently but firmly knocked Agatha to her knees. “Mostly like ‘grindstone and knife.’” 

Agatha was stunned. “What are you doing?” Was this what warrior training was like? That seemed dangerous.

Zeetha twirled the stick around her fingers. “Testing your reflexes to see what I’m getting into. Now this time, dodge!”

An hour later found Agatha treed like an angry cat.

“Come back down here! Hiding from your exercises isn’t conducive!” Zeetha yelled up. She put her hands on her hips. “Clearly, I’m just going to have to work you harder. Get the energy out!”

Agatha made a weak hissing noise. The tree was salvation. She was never coming down.

Then Zeetha started throwing rocks and Agatha was going to build a shield but that meant coming down.

Agatha was pretty sure she would when her muscles didn’t feel like they were going to melt. Any minute now.

Zeetha patted Agatha’s hair after dropping her back on the ground. “You did fairly well for a novice.” She said. “I was not expecting any great leaps, but you have good reflexes.”

“Thanks.” Agatha slurred. “I’m building a gun.”

“You can’t solve all your problems with a death ray!”

“Says the person who doesn’t have a death ray.”

“Go get changed, and I’ll let you go for today. Too much exercises are bad for the muscles, you’re too young for full training.” Thank goodness for that, Zeetha was nice but Agatha was pretty sure this could count as an assassination attempt.

Zeetha boosted Agatha up to her feet, not even winded like the abomination she clearly was. “Upsy-daisy! Go talk to your brother, they assigned him a wagon finally.”

That got Agatha’s attention. She plodded over to see Moloch half buried in the internals of what you’d get if you crossed a chicken with a house.

Absolutely fascinating.

“How’s it going?” Agatha asked. Moloch looked up, oil smeared down his forehead.

“It handles like a mule, is slow as all hell, And I’d count us lucky if we get ten miles before the engine gives out.” He said. He wiped his hands off with a cloth. “So it feels exactly like home. Good machine.”

...minions were weird. “I’m getting changed then.” Moloch jerked his head at the wagon.

“Already moved our stuff over.” Correction: best minion ever! 

It wasn’t a lot of things. The only things Agatha had from that night was a few tools, the puzzle cube, thankfully Princess Stompyboots, And some random pieces.

The clothes she did have were currently donations from Balthazar.

Agatha cracked her fingers. Absolutely enough to build a death ray then. It didn’t look like anyone else had any weapons, except for Zeetha.

She knew what she was good at.

A few hours later, a knock interrupted her from her work.

Balthazar stood at the door, looking a little uncertain. “They found a clank in the forest. Do you want to go raid it for parts?” 

“Absolutely!”

Joining a circus was the best plan ever, even if Lars dragged them back to camp and scolded them for disabling a clank to strip it for parts.

* * *

Abner arrived late at night with a new companion.

Gunter, the big man who was Balthazar’s father, saw them first and roared out a welcome that also served to alert the rest of the camp. 

Everyone dropped what they were doing and converged on the returning pair. Agatha hung back to watch. 

A dark-haired young man reached them ahead of the others, and grinned up at Abner. “Hey! You’re alive! And back quick, too!” 

Abner laughed. “Sorry, Lars! You can’t rent out my half of the wagon just yet.” He patted his mount, who was eyeing the gathering crowd nervously. “For which you can thank this fine horse.” 

Lars examined it critically, and nodded in admiration. “Wulfenbach’s people give him to you?” 

Abner snorted at the thought. “Ha. I don’t talk that fast. I found him wandering loose near a campsite that had been attacked.”

Lars whistled. “Any pursuit?”

“I’m not an idiot. I rode through the stream partway. Had to do some pretty fast talking though. And the Jägers left on foot instead of the ship to search.” Abner shook his head. “Don’t envy the towns they’ll hit.”

Agatha quickly turned away when Pix approached, hiding her face. Moloch pushed her along. “We got a wagon now and we’re clear for the night. I vote we sleep.” He said.

“I am concerned though.” Krosp said once they were back in the wagon. “They still seem awfully unconcerned about Abner being sent off with the Wulfenbach forces.”

Agatha opened another chest and pulled out a patchwork quilt that looked as if it had been made from old costumes. She arranged it on the bed. “That’s not surprising,” she said, after a deep yawn. “We’re certainly not telling them everything about us.” 

Moloch has already set up his bed. It was a bit cramped, but Agatha actually kind of preferred having everyone she knew close by. “The cat has a point. My crew had a gunship and we got smashed. Nobody goes into the Wastelands unarmed.”

Krosp waved a paw dismissively. “That’s their problem. If they want to trust us, it’s their call.” 

Agatha finished tucking in the quilt. “What exactly is bothering you?” Agatha was good with death rays, but Lilith has always advocated nonviolence.

Then again. 

The heat slipped back towards her eyes and Agatha pushed it back down.

Not yet. But soon.

“These people have no weapons. Well, no weapons worth anything, anyway.” Krosp said. “An Old clank was able to scatter them like ants, and those are practically common in the Wastelands.”

“Swords and guns.” Agatha said. “I’ve seen Zeetha use them. They’re very scary.”

“Swords and guns don’t tend to win against bandits and death rays.” Moloch pointed out. “Personal experience. And no, I’m not telling you about it.”

Agatha drooped. Jerk. “Well, of course they did. So? Their guns are just guns. The Baron doesn’t let people have anything too Sparky. So they wouldn’t do much against a clank like that.” 

Let alone the Sparks themselves. Build one measly search clank and get kidnapped. Well Agatha could do better than that now!

“That’s just it! I read some of Wulfenbach’s reports about the Wastelands. That clank was nothing compared to some of the stuff that’s supposed to be out here, and yet we’re supposed to believe that these people have been traveling around out here for years unarmed?” He sat and stared out the window. “Something’s up.”

“I’m willing to leave it.” Moloch said. “They aren’t raiders or grifters, and I don’t want to push them into deciding we’re a liability.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Agatha said casually. She looked back up, feeling their stares on her. “What? I have free time.” She reached into her travel bag and pulled out a device made of wood, glass, and what looked like decorative brass tubes pulled off the calliope. “I’ve already built a better one.” 

Krosp jerked upright. “You’re worried too.

“Sparks.” Moloch said, shaking his head. “Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. But if it blows up, I’m removing your death ray privileges.”

“You can’t do that!”

“You’ll find that I can and will. I like having this wagon intact after all.”

* * *

Several hours later, the last of the musicians yawned and declared themselves too tired to play another note. As the troupe headed off toward the wagons, Master Payne tucked his instrument under his arm and frowned. “A bit of a late night for you, isn’t it Lars?”

Lars waved reassuringly. “I can stand the occasional late night. Besides, I’ve had an odd feeling all day. Makes me feel better to be on the watch.”

“If you so.” Payne said. “I certainly will not argue against having a guard.” Most of the circus was fast asleep at this point. “Fare thee well then,” and with his arm tucked around the sleepy Countess, he took his leave. 

Lars stood up, stretched, and tossed a few more logs onto the fire. Around him, the circus settled in for the night. The murmur of the last few conversations dwindled away. Otto’s stentorian snoring could faintly be heard, despite the excessive amount of soundproofing André and Rivet had designed for his wagon. 

Soon the only sounds were the popping and crackling of the fire. Despite his assurances to Master Payne, Lars felt his eyelids drooping. 

It had been a long day. First, reorganizing the props from their quick retreat. Then having to track down the two kids when they went clank hunting.

Crazy kids. At least Agatha was fitting in just fine. He couldn’t imagine what the little girl had gone through for being a young Spark.

A sudden clatter brought him up to a crouch, his hand on his sword hilt. 

It sounded like it had come from the makeshift paddock. 

Slowly a shape materialized against the darkness. Lars stood still, and then blew out a sigh of relief. It was the new horse—the one Abner had ridden back to camp. The animal had somehow broken its tether and was wandering loose. Lars held out his hand and slowly moved toward the horse. It watched him for a moment, like a pet pony expecting a carrot. 

Then it opened its mouth, revealing several rows of sharp, glittering teeth. Lars froze in astonishment. 

He knew he had a bad feeling!

The monster snarled, reared up on its hind legs and leapt at him, easily covering the intervening six meters. His reflexes taking over, Lars dropped and rolled toward the creature, yelling as loudly as he could as it landed directly above him. He scrambled for footing.

With his feet under him, Lars launched himself sideways and landed near the fire, grabbing a protruding branch as he tumbled past. 

He heard the creature’s scream of rage as it leapt after him, and, ignoring the pain in his hand, he thrust the burning wood up into the monster’s face. 

The beast snarled as it lunged forward, jaws snapping over the flames. Lars was showered with burning embers as the branch shattered. He desperately scrabbled backward, staring in horror as the beast swallowed the burning stick. 

The monster was preparing to lunge again, when a voice shouted, “ Eyes!” The monster whipped its head toward the sound, but Lars slapped his hand over his eyes. 

He’d knew better than to ignore that after all, after the last time that he did.

FOOM! A blue actinic glare lit the entire area. Lars could sense it, even from behind his shielding hand. The horse was not so lucky, screaming as it was temporarily blinded.

The next instant, a fusillade of shots struck its side. The firing continued for almost a full minute. The force of the shots knocked the beast to the ground, until finally, Otto lowered his mechanical arm and dug into his pocket for more bullets. 

“I hit it directly!” he yelled. “Is dead, yes?” Trish, next to Otto, lowered her crutch, clearly the second gun. She bent it open with a “crack!” and snapped in a fresh drum of ammunition. “I’m not sure.” she began, closing the weapon with one jerk of her arm. 

She raised it to her shoulder as the beast lurched back to its feet. It glared at them and showed its teeth, as dozens of spines erupted from its head and body. It screamed again and stalked towards them purposefully. “But I think we got it mad now.” Trish cried.

“Stev!” Guntar shouted, “Destroy!” With a rumble, the squat automaton strode forward. As he moved, he shuddered and shrugged, unfolding his joints and growing as he advanced. 

Smilin’ Stev suddenly looked very different from the dumb clank that had carried Balthazar and Agatha around during the afternoon. 

The enormous grin plastered across his face widened, a buzz saw sliding out of his mouth. 

The monster saw the approaching clank and paused. As Stev came within reach, the creature wheeled about and delivered a punishing kick with its rear legs, punching two enormous dents into the machine’s hide and sending him flying backwards. 

Stev hit the ground rolling. When he stopped, he was on his back, limbs waving feebly.

The sonic cannon did not kill the horse. Neither did the sky worms.

Zeetha landing on its back and cutting off its head did significantly slow it down, however.

Until the secondary mouth in its stomach opened wide and the grasping tendrils slid out.

The horse then exploded in a flash of blue lights.

A leg twitches and was very quickly shattered by a thrown wrench.

Agatha stood at the edge of the firelight, Moloch looming behind her. She lowered her death ray as the recharging finished. “Well. This kind of explains a lot.” She said.

“I’m moving to Paris. A Spark circus. Of course that’s what I wandered into.” Moloch’s had the very irritated look of a man who had been trying to avoid his fate and had it very rudely shoved back in his face like a comedic pie.

Everyone looked at Master Payne. He opened his mouth to answer and was cut off when Lars let out an unearthly shriek. 

Oddly, at the sound of Lars’ scream, the circus players seemed to relax, as if this were the signal that all was clear. Trish bent over him as he sat on the ground near the fire. 

“It’s okay!” she said soothingly, “Take a deep breath.” 

This didn’t help. 

“HORSE!” he screamed. “HORSEHORSE HORSEHORSE!” 

Agatha stared. “What in the World is the matter with him?” 

The Countess shook her head. “Panic attack. He gets them after things like this.” Agatha was surprised. She didn’t feel panicked. She felt more exhilarated.

“Not a very Sparky thing to do?” Moloch said. He retrieved his wrench from the pile of horse, wiping away the gore. It was a good wrench.

“He’s not a Spark.” The Countess said, shaking his head. “And a good thing too, his nerves wouldn’t be able to take it.”

“What?” Agatha said. She had assumed they were all Sparks, because it kinda made sense that way. This messed up her theory!

Marie spread her hands. “Many of us, yes, but not all of us.” 

Taki bustled up with an anticipatory grin upon his face. He was carrying a beautiful, large, golden-brown pie. “Panic attack, eh? Finally! Thought I’d never get a chance to try my newest Calming Pie!” 

Before anyone could stop him, the cook strode straight over and slapped the pie directly into Lars’ face. 

Lars froze. Everyone held his or her breath... and then from around a face full of pie could be heard a strangled, “horrrff!”

Agatha could probably build a calming ray. Or sleep ray. Moloch took one look at her face and decided to put a lock on the toolbox. 

As the one calm man, Moloch was in charge of cleaning up Lars after the Sparks dispersed. Agatha drifted behind him like a ghost. “So what’s with all the theatrics?” She asked, leaning again the wagon wall.

Payne sighed, rubbing his forehead as Moloch manhandled Lars into bed.

“So the point is, everyone knows what a Spark is, right? Just ask the people who come to our shows. A Spark is the madman in the castle on the hill, cackling away while he builds monsters. Sparks are Flamboyant! Fearless! Powerful! No one can stop them! When you say ‘Spark,’ that is the sort of fantastical creature a person thinks about.” Payne’s voice had risen to a dramatic height, but now he sighed and wiped a hand across his face. 

When he spoke next, his voice was tired. “You’d probably think of the Heterodyne Boys, or The Master of Paris.” He shook his head. “But most people remember the bad ones. Petrus Teufel. Lucifer Mongfish. The Polar Ice Lords. If only because they make for better stories. That’s what Sparks are like.”

“I’m not that bad!” Agatha protested. Payne looked at her death ray, still humming along and she blushed.

“The Spark, like any other talent, comes in varying degrees. Think about it. How do you know when someone is a Spark? The answer is when they create something too mad too ignore. That’s all it takes, really. But what about someone who’s brilliant, has the Spark burning brightly within him, no doubt about it, but is born to an impoverished village cobbler? Without any education or resources, what can they do? Build a dangerous boot? The worst off are those with just enough of the Spark that those around them can identify them, but not enough that they can defend themselves.” 

Her search clank. Even that was pretty sophisticated and the Baron took it down like it was a toy. And Agatha had her own training behind her, even if she had still been kind of dumb at the time.

Payne gestured out at the circus. “Most of us, here, are Sparks without power. We are not rich, and, my Countess excepted, we have no rank. We have no castle walls to hide behind, and our talents are not strong enough to fend off the world. We are easy prey for those who would have use for us. So, we play madboys on the stage and openly perform our mundane miracles using easily spotted smoke and mirrors. The audience sees simply players in a show, and we are able to hide in plain sight. Even from the Baron.” 

Realization dawned in Agatha’s mind. “You thought the Baron had sent that crab clank. That’s why you didn’t fight back.” A dangerous game.

They must have seen the dirigible on the horizon and thought it was an observer. Agatha felt a hot flash of guilt.

To balance something like that, likely death versus capture… Agatha had never considered it.

Payne nodded. “The Baron or someone like him. When we think the wrong people are watching, we travel ‘on stage.’ Remember that term, please. There are many who have a use for Sparks, weak or strong, and they have any number of tricks for hunting us.” 

“Oh.” Agatha said. She thought of the Baron, Von Pinn, even the Jägers. The smell of perfume still lingered on her clothes. “I should probably go then.” It was about time to sleep.

“NO!” Lars frantically pushed himself up and grabbed Agatha’s arm so hard that a small shock of pain went through her. “I want her to stay here!” 

Payne looked surprised. “Miss Clay? Why?” 

“Because she’s got a great big monster-killing gun!” he exclaimed. “And I want it, and her, right here!”

“Sound logic, honestly.” Moloch said with a shrug. “I use the same myself.”

“Agreed.” Krosp said. He still looked suspicious, but far better than before.

“I can stay then.” Agatha said. “And Moloch too. It’ll be crowded, but between the two of us, we’ll be able to keep him safe.”

Payne sat back and nodded. “Thank you, Miss Clay, I appreciate it.” A quiet snore surprised them. Lars, eyes closed, was already deep in slumber. “Strike a light!” Master Payne declared. “That was quick.”

“Huh. No ones feel that safe around me since-“ Lilith and Adam working with her on homework. Gilgamesh presenting her with a new lab area, an excited glow in his eyes. A lump settled heavy in Agatha’s throat.

“Since?”

“It’s been a day, I think sleep’s in order.” Moloch interrupted. 

Master Payne looked thoughtful. “I see.” He stood up, and said in a hearty voice: “Good night then!” Agatha simply waved a weak goodbye. She was lost in unhappy thought.

The door latched behind him. “I could probably make them weapons.” Agatha said. “They can’t be too scary, but I can do nonscary.”

She dragged a piece of paper closer, setting the gun on the table so she could work. A carousel yes, machine guns maybe, no they would be far too bulky. Perhaps an energy generator?

She’d need one for the wagon clanks. Those would have to get death rays. Agatha scribbled furiously on the sheet, discarding ideas almost as fast as they came up.

Moloch’s hand settled over hers, causing it to smear. “Kid, you need to sleep too.”

“But I’m not done!” Agatha said, just barely remember to keep her voice down. “I can keep them safe!” They wouldn’t have to play games anymore with proper hidden weapons. “It’s the least I can do after the crab clank trouble.

“They can take care of themselves, and nothing that happens is going to be your fault unless you make it that way.” Moloch’s leaned back. “Just like what happened to your parents wasn’t your fault.”

They’re gone.

She couldn’t protect them.

The thought finally hit with all the force of a meteor.

Agatha crumpled into long gasping sobs, pressing her face into her sleeves as the tears came hot and fast. “They died for me.” She gasped out.

Her parents would never hold her again, or help her with her homework, or make weird silly little jokes Agatha didn’t understand until one day she worked it out and fell over laughing in the middle of the class.

They were gone.

“Yes. Good way to go at that.” Moloch said. He draped an arm over her shoulder. “Just let it out.”

“_It’s not fair._”

“I know. Life’s like that.”

Agatha cried herself to sleep, leaving Moloch on watch. He carefully rearranged her partially done diagrams and settled back for a long night.

Zeetha flung the door open and neatly ducked a bucket. “How’s my apprentice doing?” She said. “Ready for another long day of training?”

Agatha let out a sleepy mumble, clinging to Moloch. “Kid was up most of the night. Finally dropped out of battle shock.”

“Oh.” Zeetha frowned. “We can practice in the afternoon then. Keep the kid safe until then.”

“You do that.” Moloch’s said. “I’m going to catch up on my own sleep.” He climbed to his feet, his back cracking awkwardly.

“I’m trying to sleep!” Krosp snapped. He flopped over, very determined to regain the hours he lost.

A snort from behind announced Lars’ return to consciousness. “Is someone here?” 

Krosp rolled his eyes, leaping onto the bed and standing on Lars’ chest. “That would be me.” Lars looked up at him owlishly. “This is when you offer to feed me,” Krosp suggested helpfully.

“Leave off.” Moloch’s said. “You asked us to stand guard for you last night. So we did. Abner said we’ll be hitting Zumzum sometime tomorrow.”

Lars nodded fuzzily and pushed Krosp aside. He climbed out of bed, and freshened up at a washbowl. “That’s fairly early.” He commented. “We weren’t supposed to hit Zumzum for a few more days.”

“Fair as I’ve gathered, everyone’s on edge. We’ve made good time on the road, and after the horse, people want a bit of time on the town.” Moloch said. “Can’t blame ‘em.”

“Me neither.” Lars said. “I’m going out to get breakfast. Want any?”

“Someone already brought me some. I’m gonna get Agatha and me back to our wagon to sleep off everything.” Moloch quickly swept away the diagrams before Lars could look, shuffling a sleepy Agatha out the door.

Lars shook his head, stepping outside the door after them. Hopefully everything would calm down now with the Wulfenbach ship gone, and their new crew members settled. 

It was just Zumzum, a quiet sleepy little town. What was the worst that could happen?

Lars shook his head with a chuckle. Spoiled milk could make the town news there. Had made the news there.

He doubted it had changed since they last came through and he was looking forward to a nice calm show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Agatha’s command, no hive engine outbreak! Unfortunately, that’s all the luck she gets, poor girl.
> 
> Klaus would be a lot more menacing here, but unfortunately the fact that there is a kid in the Wastelands has short circuited him a little. He definitely hasn’t adopted her, it’s just natural concern for a kid who comes from a family that considers that a light camping trip. The Jägers are all trying their best to find Agatha and make sure she’s safe.
> 
> ...sure Lars. Zumzum is going to be completely normal.


	5. The Plan Went Great, That’s The Excuse To Stick To

_There are some who say no Heterodyne has actually died; they have simply ascended to become eldritch nightmares. The Mechanisburg Seneschal says that is ridiculous._

_If that was the case, they would have gotten bored and come back by now to raid Paris again._

_-A Complete Collection of Paranoia, Terror, and Conspiracy: Heterodyne Edition Part VII_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Zumzum. The air was cool, the sun was shining, and the market was open for business. 

Three pairs of eyes stared out at the scene glumly. Their owners were watching the movement of the shadows across the green, counting down the hours until market day, when they would have something to look at besides grazing livestock. 

“She’s gunna keel uz hyu know,” muttered the one on the right, for easily the hundredth time. 

The one in the middle rolled his eyes. “Hy know, Hy know.” 

The left one snorted. “Ho! Ve should get off so easy.” Jenka would skin them alive for this mistake.

The one on the right tried to nod, but that didn’t work very well. He gave up. “Hyu gots dot right, brodder.” 

The middle one considered this solemnly. “Hy vill admit dot she ken be unreasonable, bot in dis caze, Hy tink mebbe she gots some cause.” 

The right one scowled. “Iz dot supposed to make me feel better? Iz not vorkink.” Jägers hated having to take responsibility for their mistakes and these ones were no different.

The one on the left brightened. “Hey! Vait a minute! Mebbe ve gets lucky! Mebbe ve be dead by der time she gets here!” 

The three considered this fact. 

“I hadn’t thought uf dot,” the middle one admitted. Hm. It had some merit.

The right one sighed. “Iz hyu crazy? Den ve’d really be in trouble.” Jenka would probably revivify them to take their revenge, and be extra aggravated by the work.

Suddenly, his attention was caught by the group of people in showy clothing walking toward them across the grass. He brightened. “Hoy! Brodders! Company!” 

Master Payne and Lars stared up at the three Jägermonsters hanging by their necks from the gallows. They were a strange-looking trio—all the Jägermonsters had presumably once been human, or at least, that was the rumor, but whatever change had been worked on them long ago had given them strange, monstrous features that set each of them apart, even from his fellow Jägers. 

The first of the three, in addition to the pointed ears and claws common to most of his kind, had long flowing hair and skin of a purplish hue that looked as if it had been that color even before its owner had been strung up. His face was finely boned and handsome, with sharp teeth that jutted over his lips from his lower jaw. 

The second sported a large ram’s horn—curling out from one side of a mop of dirty blonde hair. His feet were huge and unshod, with two great toes that looked like fat bird claws. 

The third had skin so olive it was actually green, and dark, untidy hair that ran down the sides of his wide face into a little pointed beard. He, of the three, was the only one who still wore a hat—a green billed cap that matched his skin topped by a pair of worn goggles. A long plume like a horse’s tail sprang from a small carved skull in the top center, to cascade down his back. 

The creatures swung slowly in an almost nonexistent breeze, hands tightly tied behind their backs. Despite this, they looked like they were having a great time. 

“Are you insane?” Payne turned to Lars. “We can’t perform here!” Lars cast a glance at the watchman, a grizzled old soldier wearing armor emblazoned with the town seal. 

The man stood back deferentially, but he was observing them closely. His face was carefully blank. 

“I know, sir.” Lars rolled his eyes. “Believe me, I tried. But all entertainments have to be performed in the town square. As it was, I had enough trouble convincing them to let us camp on the meadow. I actually had to pay out some coin for that.” 

Payne frowned, but he knew Lars was good at his job. If money had to be spent, it wasn’t because Lars was a fool. Even so, this was a bit much. 

“Performing next to corpses is disrespectful! And unhygienic!” 

Now Lars really looked uncomfortable. “Ah, well, if that’s your only qualm...” 

The green Jäger grinned down at them apologetically, with an alarming collection of large, pointed teeth. “Sorry for der problemz,” he called out in a friendly, slightly strangled voice. 

A man of Master Payne’s dignity rarely leapt into the air in surprise. Lars grinned in spite of the situation. He felt privileged to have been a witness to it. 

“They’re still alive?” Payne was incredulous. 

“They’ve been up there for two days, sir.” Lars said, “Apparently, they just aren’t dying.” 

Payne stared at the watchman in confusion. “But... after a hanging... they’re supposed to be cut down after twenty-four hours. The Baron’s rules of conduct and hygiene...” 

“That’s a bit of a grey area, sir,” the watchman answered stoically. “According to our Mayor, that’s twenty-four hours after they’re dead and all.” 

Payne glanced at Lars, who nodded. “The Mayor’s got a betting pool going over how long they’ll last.” 

Payne’s lip curled. “Lovely.” One of those towns then.

“Oh, he is that.” Lars agreed. 

“Well...” Payne looked at the town. Its charm had soured in his eyes. “Fine. One night. We re-supply essentials only, charge double and leave at dawn.” Lars was surprised. 

“But I’ve paid for three days. Tomorrow’s a market day...” Payne gave him a look that stopped him cold. “One night. Yessir.” 

They had risked far too much settling in Agatha and Moloch. If any of the Jägers got a good look at them, well, Lars didn’t intend to spend his life in a cell or lab if it turned out these weren’t wild Jägers after all.

The Baron had done that in the past, to check if his construct protection laws were working. The thought made Lars shudder at the rumored consequences.

As they moved off the Jägers grinned at each other. 

“Did hyu hear dot?” 

“Yah! Ve gets to see a show. For free!” 

It was going to be an interesting day after all.

* * *

Balthazar and Agatha sat on top of the wagons as they rolled into town. It was a surprisingly comfortable position. Agatha had been concerned at first about falling off, but the rock of the wagon was almost soothing. The sun beat down on her shoulders, feeling warm against her skin.

“Restocking ain’t hard.” Balthazar said. “And if we do it fast enough, we can watch some of the show. It’s pretty grand.”

I don’t know if I can carry anything right now.” Agatha said with a wince. 

Zeetha’s foot had healed quickly, and she had celebrated the removal of her bandages by singing a boisterous song in Skifandrian as she trotted behind Agatha on her morning run.

As a result, Agatha’s limbs still felt like jelly and she was significantly regretting the training. She wished she could just build a clank to carry crates instead, something more sophisticated than Stev.

Sometimes it was nice though. When they jogged together in silence, and for a moment, her brain finally felt quiet.

It just wasn’t as nice when all her limbs felt like jelly. Maybe an attack robot, to make Zeetha go away until a reasonable time for a run? Agatha wasn’t sure what time would be reasonable, but not those times.

“Hey, you’re getting trained by a warrior princess! That’s definitely pretty cool.” Balthazar said, nodding along. “I bet you’ll be super scary by the time it’s done.”

“I do like being scary.” Agatha mused. Being scary meant nobody messed with you after all. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Now, help me cart crates.” Balthazar said, grinning widely.

“Was that motivation just to get me to help you?” Agatha asked. Balthazar smiled impishly.

“Of course! Evil master plan, that’s me!” Agatha laughed, nearly tumbling over the side of the wagon. “Between the two of us, it’ll be a breeze anyways!”

An hour later, the square had been transformed. The cows and sheep had been moved aside, and now the wagons were arranged in a tight circle on the green. 

Sideshow booths had been set up, and, even though they would leave the next day, the circus roustabouts were assembling the largest and most elaborate of the Circus’ stages. 

The preparations were all of great interest to the three Jägers. Having nothing better to do, they held a long, lazy discussion of past Heterodyne shows they had seen, comparing them to the real people and events on which they were supposedly based. 

When they got tired of that, they made a game of guessing what each performer’s act might be. 

Through it all, they cheerfully called out helpful suggestions and friendly remarks to the female members of the troupe, who grimly ignored them.

Agatha settled on a crate instead of picking it up, watching them with wide eyes. “Why are they hanging up there?” She asked. “I thought the Baron said the Jägers were to be left alone.”

Most of the recent articles, though speculation, still listed Jägers as one of the worst things you could fight. And the Baron thing. That was a thing.

“I guess they did Jäger things?” Balthazar said, leaning against the crate. “I’ve never seen one do those kinds of things, but people are awfully scared of them.”

The green one grinned, showing rather a lot of teeth. They could hear them? That was quite a lot, taking into consideration the bustling square.

“That’s because they’re a genuine pack of wild Jägers. Baron don’t care much about what happened to them, and folks around here have long memories.” One of the guards said.

Agatha and Balthazar looked at each other in surprise, glancing back at the calm Jägers gently swinging in the breeze. They looked completely unconcerned by this issue.

“Did they do anything?” Agatha asked. She never got to see the bell jars, but they were reserved for those who committed fairly serious crimes.

“They’re Jägers, Miss. You might have had the Heterodyne Boys but before them there were the old Heterodynes, Masters of Mechanicsburg. Murdering devils, every one of them. The Jägers rode with them, back then, in a great howling horde. They’d come riding down, swarms of them, killing for sport, pillaging and looting, laying waste to whatever they couldn’t carry off. They made a point of hitting our town for tribute every four years or so, sure as the moonrise.” The Sergeant said. “Rather too morbid of a topic for kids though.”

“I’m grown up though!” Balthazar protested. Agatha didn’t answer, watching the Jägers.

They hadn’t even done anything yet. Agatha knew all of the horrible atrocities, the fact that these men had probably killed more than she could ever count.

But it wasn’t fair. That was decades ago. It seemed rather cruel to hang them up now.

Agatha liked the Wulfenbach Jägers, even now when they were trying to hunt her down. They weren’t particularly polite or respectful, but they were nice. And fairly honest. Perhaps the only ones who had been honest with her.

And she was a Heterodyne. That made the Jägers her horde, right?

Could she really leave them like this?

There was a short yelp and a laugh from the fortune telling tent, startling Agatha out of her thoughts.

The Sergeant laughed. “Don’t think about it too much. This is justice, grinding fine and slow.” He said.

Well, maybe Agatha had a bit of a problem with justice then.

Balthazar patted her shoulder. “Adults can be weird.” He said, watching the guard to make sure he moved off. “Come on, if we can get five more crates, we can watch the show from the wagon top. Best spot of the entire circus.”

“Alright.” Agatha said. She lingered for a moment longer but soon she was scrambling to get the crates moved. It seemed as soon as they set down the crates, Payne would send them to fetch more of this or that.

By the time they scrambled up the side of the wagon and collapsed in a panting pile at the top, Agatha had almost forgotten the Jägers. Almost.

“Aw, we missed most of Act One.” Balthazar grumbled. 

Agatha didn’t answer, rolling over to watch. It was surreal to watch the actors onstage, going through her parents’ story. 

Pix was really good, even if she seemed a little annoyed with her part. She swept across the stage like she owned it, Lars following closely behind. But every time the Punch and Judy came onstage, Agatha had to close her eyes.

Adam didn’t talk. And Lilith was always well mannered. Agatha didn’t remember Barry well, but she remembered a mellow voice talking to her.

And Wulfenbach was far crueler than cowardly.

“I said, don’t you see him?” Agatha nearly fell off the wagon when she felt someone prod her side. Her eyes snapped open.

“See what?” She asked rather snappishly. Balthazar seemed unfazed, motioning down to the crowd.

“Othar is in town again! Payne will be happy, he gets refills on popcorn.”

Agatha froze.

It was easy to see the man now, far bulkier than the crowd around him. His voice roared over the others. He didn’t look hurt at all from the airship incident.

Uh.

Maybe he had forgotten the pushing-off-the-airship thing?

A glowing red eyeband snapped up to look at her. Agatha inched back into the shadows of the wagon top. Oh, that was not the look of someone who had forgotten that.

“Oh this is the best part!” Balthazar said. Agatha glanced up at the stage again. 

It was too late now, her concentration was ruined. So she tried to think of other distractions.

Like the other set of unusual watchers.

* * *

The fact they had arrived early was the lynchpin to her plan. If she had told anyone, they would have stopped her so Agatha was very careful to act normal, running to and fro with Balthazar, breaking down the scenery.

He was right though. The circus in full swing was incredible, even more so that there was no looming threat of the Wulfenbach army sweeping her away. People still lingered after the play’s end, drawn to nearby booths.

Granted, she was still nervous, but she was making herself nervous, so it felt far better than otherwise.

Moloch knew something was up but no amount of pointed questions was unsealing Agatha’s lips. He finally gave up with a last ‘don’t do anything too crazy’ after seeing suspicious violet smoke seeping from the cookwagon.

As if she would! Agatha was very sensible and her plan was absolutely perfect.

So when the circus settled down for the night, their play of The Heterodyne Boys and the Underworld Empire over, Agatha settled down as well, counting on the anonymous tip Moloch just got about the cook’s terrible chemical lab protocols. Apparently bad rules were okay for Moloch, just not near food.

Her feeling of victory didn’t stay for long.

_Where’s the death ray,_ was her first thought when the door swung open in front of her. This is why she told Moloch it was a bad idea to store the deathrays in the wagon!

“Aho! The precocious child! We meet again!” Othar boomed. The door gently shut behind Agatha, cutting off her escape route. He was balancing one of her precious clocks in his hands, looking at it closely. “I see you’ve joined the circus!”

“I think you missed the concession stand. This is a wagon.” Agatha said. Moloch wouldn’t be too mad if she had to defend herself, right?

“No, I’m pretty sure this is the right place.” Othar idly scratched his beard. “You seem tense now.”

“The last time I saw you, my minion pushed you off an airship. And you hate Sparks.” And he had a gun. And she didn’t. Agatha didn’t like this new change in roles.

“Oh that!” Othar waved a hand. “Well, I was planning to kill you, then.”

That… did not make her feel better. Agatha abandoned Lillith’s manners and headed for the trunk where they kept the deathrays. Maybe she could tweak the sonic one real quick.

“That was before I knew that you were a Heterodyne.” Othar continued.

Agatha started, hand going up to her throat on instinct. “How could you possibly know that?” 

“Why, not long after we-” he coughed politely into his fist, “-parted ways-“

“Moloch pushed you off our airship.”

“I ran into a young man who I believe to be your cousin: a Master Theopholous DuMedd?”

“I have a cousin?” Agatha froze. She still had family? Actual family? She hadn’t ever heard of this before.

Theo would make a good cousin. Agatha had liked him, even if they had only met for a short bit of time.

“At any rate, he was traveling with a small group of the Baron’s hostages who had snatched the opportunity presented by my rather dramatic departure to affect their own escape from Castle Wulfenbach. All very nice young people, and all fans of mine, as it happens! Young DuMedd told me everything. He was very glad to hear that you were in good hands.” Othar said. The others had escaped? That was probably good news.

Then again, it ended with Agatha having to talk to this guy again.

“What’s your point?” She snapped. Agatha had Things To Do, with capital letters and everything.

“Well, normally I’d take you on as my spunky girl assistant,” Agatha hissed, “But, you are a bit young for adventure! There’s this whole fuss about standards, and my sister would never let me live this down. So think of this as a trial run for your own future adventures!” Othar boomed. 

Agatha dropped the sonic gun. Too easy on him. 

How dare he make fun of her age? Agatha could do anything! She grumbled in anger, rifling through her trunk. There had to be something to take care of that pesky ‘might be noticed by civilians issue’!

“Why just yesterday, it was like I was on my first adventure!” Othar gushed. “I was a young lad at the time but-“

Agatha let her head thunk softly against the wood. Think Agatha. 

It was too bad all the sneaky weapons weren’t built yet. And also, Othar might be immortal. Agatha has read the books, the man in front of her should be dead many times over.

“I’m not anything like you.” Agatha snapped. Othar was… _Othar._ She wasn’t sure there was anyone in the world like him.

Moloch would tell her if she started acting like Othar, right?

Othar sat back and folded his arms. “Ah. So these traveling players know who you really are?” 

This brought her up short. “No,” she admitted, after a deep breath. “No, they don’t.”

They knew enough about her to know that she was escaping the Empire, but not the real reasons why. But that was for safety. Agatha could deal with this, she didn’t want to implicate them after she was gone.

It was almost a relief when the door banged open behind her, despite nearly jumping out of her skin.

“What’s going on here?” Moloch said, surveying the scene with evident disbelief. “Aw, not you again!”

“So it’s the foolish minion again!” Othar boomed. “The one who sabotaged my escape out of their own foolishness!”

“You guys should probably talk about that! Clear the air, can’t hold grudges as a hero.” Agatha said, seizing the chance like a dog with a bone. “I’ll go see if I can find Zeetha to hang out with her!”

She grabbed her kit before fleeing past Moloch, completely ignoring his look of betrayal. He could handle himself, Agatha believed in him!

Agatha hid among the crates, putting on her Wulfenbach outfit over her current one, the one that made her look like a boy. Balthazar’s clothes were far too flamboyant for secret missions! That done, she set to sharpening the pen knife she had swiped from the cooking wagon.

The good thing about most small towns is that their guard patrol was sadly lacking . Sergeant Zuli was convinced any threats would come from the outside and so that is where most of the guards were stationed.

Those remaining were definitely not hanging around the ominous figures hanging from the gallows.

Agatha had almost thought they were asleep when she slipped across the open courtyard, still littered with tents and debris.

That is, until she saw the flash of moonlight on their eyes. They were watching her. “So, did you really not do anything?” She whispered. Agatha needed confirmation of it.

There was a flash of moonlight against teeth as the green one smiled. “Ve exsist.” He said. His accent was just as thick as the Wulfenbach Jägers.

That was a terrible excuse for hanging. “If I cut you down, will you attack the town?” Agatha asked. She didn’t think so, but she had to be sure. It would be three versus an entire town, no way they’d take those odds.

“Ho, dependz. Vhy? Hyu tinking about it?” The purple one stirred. Agatha chewed her lip. She was probably going to regret this, but then she thought of André and the Generals and she couldn’t just leave them there.

“It doesn’t seem exactly fair to leave you up here.” Agatha pointed out. “I mean, killing you if you’re attacking them would be a bit rude but fair. But you didn’t do anything yet.”

“Hy ken’t say Hy vant to be up here.” The green one said. Somehow, even with his eyes hooded, he seemed even more intimidating. “Our mission iz done, anyvay. Ve vere leavink.”

“Okay then. I’m going to cut you down and you can finish leaving.” Agatha said. She couldn’t bring a chair, so instead she dug her hands into the wood knots and scrambled up to the rafter and sat on top. It creaked ominously underneath her. If she was any bigger, she wouldn’t be able to do this.

Mumbling a silent apology in case she kicked any of them in the face, Agatha reached down and started sawing through the green one’s rope. He seemed the most reasonable one of the trio.

It was slow going, especially because he refused to tilt his head down and watched her instead. It was awkward too, Agatha had to cling to the rafter with one arm, and saw through the rope, as close to his head as she dared. His breath felt hot against her arm.

A harsh intake of breath was her first warning.

“Hyu could command uz under de name of de Heterodyne.” The green one’s eyes seemed to glow as Agatha looked back at him. “_Mistress._”

The other two Jäger’s heads snapped up to her, the presumably sleeping orange one now wide awake.

“Her?” He said. Agatha pulled back as the green one twisted to kick the other two.

“Idiots! H’use your nosez!” He snapped.

Oh. She was in her Wulfenbach clothes, with no perfume. Agatha cursed her stupidity. How could she be so dumb to forget the perfume?

They knew. But it wasn’t like she could just stop.

“Quiet.” She hissed, fumbling for something to say. “I’d rather nobody know right now.” 

The Jägers made awkward nodding motions, watching her like she had come to rescue them from the pits of Hell. It was a very awkward feeling, even if it did make Agatha feel nice.

The last few bits of string gave way and the green Jäger landed in an easy crouch with a soft thump. Agatha hummed, shuffling along to the next Jäger. 

Unlike what she thought, the green Jäger recollected his weapons but didn’t leave, standing just under her. “Be careful.” Agatha said, glancing up again. She wasn’t fully sure if another patrol would come through.

She wasn’t sure how they caught three Jägers but it struck her as being something hard to repeat.

The orange Jäger was the same, bounding off to retrieve his hat, and a frankly terrifying and fascinating polearm Agatha hadn’t seen before.

Agatha was almost done with the purple’s Jägers rope when the soldier yelled. Agatha cursed, forcing the knife through the last few centimeters of rope.

Her heart jumped in her throat as she slipped away from the rafter, gravity dragging her back down, head first.

No no no no n-

And fell with a thump into strong arms. The orange Jäger grinned down at her, looking oddly human against the shadows. “Dat vas a cloze vun. Hyu should hang on now.”

Agatha wrapped her arms around him, trying to hold the knife so it didn’t hurt him. The soldiers were halfway across the courtyard now, and Agatha didn’t want it to be a fight, lights were starting to click on in some of the houses-

The Jäger flung himself forward, bounding through the streets. Agatha smothered a shriek, feeling the breeze press against her.

“Turn left!” She snapped, twisting out of his grip to point. “There’s a minor gate there, they don’t regularly guard that one.” Moloch had looked frustrated when she casually asked him about exits that afternoon but Agatha trusted him. 

It was technically covered by patrols. And currently, that patrol was chasing them. So, really, Agatha’s plan was going great.

The Jäger let out a deep growl as a bullet whizzed by. “No.” Agatha snapped. “Gate.” She tried to put every inch of force she had into it. Big scary Heterodyne! Listen!

He grumbled, throwing all of his momentum to the side as they turned the corner. There was shouting coming from another direction and Agatha really hoped her Jägers were okay.

“Oh, dis iz a fun vun.” The Jäger said. He hit the door with his shoulder, bullying through at top speed. Agatha gritted her teeth as the impact echoed through her bones.

The Jäger didn’t stop until they were firmly ensconced in the trees, slowing to a jog. A very fast jog. “Dat vas a cloze vun.” He said cheerily. He didn’t seem to want to put her down anytime soon.

“Yes, thank you, um… What’s your name?” Agatha asked. The Jäger grinned, all sharp teeth.

“Hy’m Ognian! Everryvun callz me Oggie though.” He asked. Oggie made an odd flinch against her. “May Hy ask hyur name, Mistress?”

Agatha wrinkled her nose at the title, but really she had much bigger concerns. “Agatha. Agatha Heterodyne, But currently I’m going by Agatha Clay.” Or Von Zinzer. She should talk to Moloch.

It’d feel weird going by his last name, but Agatha wasn’t sure which of her own names were her at this point. 

Nobody better try and tell her that her name wasn’t Agatha at this point.

“Dat’s a nize name.” Oggie said. He settled, his back against a tree. “Tank hyu for helpink.”

There was something misty in his eyes that made Agatha look away, feeling awkward. “It’s really no problem.” Agatha said. A gallows wasn’t- wasn’t _right_. Not for hr people who hadn’t done anything but exist.

There was a soft whoop and the crunching of leaves. Oggie laughed as the other two Jägers barreled into the clearing, their exuberance unhidden by the shadows.

Actually, all of them were pretty excited, even though Agatha didn’t know why.

“Oh, good! You all got out alright!” Agatha said. The green one rocked on the balls of his feet, waving a hand.

“Ho, vas no problem. Ve didn’t effen haff to do anyting, Dey did de panick on their own.” He sounded incredibly proud of the fact, even with his sharp eyes focused on Agatha. She tried to look a little bit more mature.

“Zo, hyu are de Heterodyne.”

“Hyu schmell like vun.” The purple one added helpfully. “Iz gud ting!”

Agatha cleared her throat. Hopefully Moloch could cover for her until the morning. “Yeah. Li- Punch and Judy raised me.” The Jägers slumped slightly. “My name is Agatha.”

“Hy think she vill be a gud vun.” Oggie said. He paused. “Do hyu vant uz to deal vith de town?” Agatha paused for a moment, not quite sure what they meant by that, deal w- oh!

“No, probably not a good idea. You’d probably win but that’s quite a bit of likely collateral, and far too noticeable.” She said. And what would she do with Zumzum? Apparently, Agatha already had a town, and it was far better than this.

Maybe she could absorb it into Mechanicsburg? But then she’d have to rule it till then and ugh. No.

Or she could make Moloch do it.

...If she wanted Moloch to finally quit and retire to Paris. Probably not a good idea.

“Ho’okay.” The purple one swept off his hat, kneeling in front of her in a very dramatic bow. “Hy am Maxim, mine lady. At hyu serffice.” 

Oggie didn’t even bother to smother his guffaw. “Ho, verra nize!” Maxim made an aborted lunge to tackle Oggie, before seeing Agatha and taking a step back.

“Dimo.” The green one said. “Hyu said eet could draw too much notize.” His dark eyes seemed to bore into her. Darn. She had really been hoping they wouldn’t notice that part.

“I kind of may be on the run for Baron Wulfenbach.” Agatha confesses. “He murdered Punch and Judy. Or at least, one of his people did.” The word still stuck in her throat like a stone. At least the fact felt the same as it crashed into the peaceful conversation.

It took her a moment that the low rumble in the air was a growl. They were mad. For her?

Oggie pulled Agatha close to his chest. “Hy’m sorry for hyur loss.” He told her softly. “Iz neffer fun.” Agatha nodded, not quite trusting her voice to say anymore. “Ve knew dem. Verra fun.”

“Dat is verra seriouz.” Maxim said. “Und de odder Boyz?”

“Pretty sure they’re tracking me down for the Baron.” Agatha said. She wasn’t fully sure, but showing up with Gilgamesh Wulfenbach was a pretty sure sign. “Will you?”

“No.” Dimo said, the word rumbling in his chest. “Ve follow hyu. Not de Baron.” Agatha sagged in relief. She hadn’t been exactly sure how she was going to escape from three Jägers with nothing but a passably sharp knife.

“Good. I’m going to Mechanicsburg then.” Agatha said. They probably had far more updated news than her. “It’s where they told me to go.”

“Ho, dats gud!” Maxim said cheerily. “No vun ken touch a Heterodyne in de town.” Dimo was far more serious, however.

“Hyu know de Kestle iz broken, right?” He said, eyeing her. “Vill need to be fixed.”

“Then I’ll fix it.” Agatha said confidently. She’d have to figure it out, the Castle was definitely broken in a very bad way but Agatha needed it whole. What was a Castle but a death trap you could live inside of?

“Den ve get to go home!” Oggie whooped. “Dis iz gonna be great!” Agatha twisted in his arms to stare at him in confusion. Get to go home?

“Why can’t you go to Mechanicsburg?” She asked. That seemed very silly. It was where the Jägers lived, any book could tell you that. They all seemed to love it there. The Generals had been a little odd on the subject, but Agatha assumed that the Jägers could still go back on leave.

Dimo coughed. “None of de Jägers are allowed beck till de Doom Bell ringz.” Agatha couldn’t stop her eyes widening in horror.

“But doesn’t that only ring when a Heterodyne is in town?” It was pretty much the hallmark of most war or mystery novels Agatha had ever read.

“Ho yez.”

“Deffenitly.”

“Verra much zo.”

“Then I’ll just have to ring it quickly then.” Agatha said. It wasn’t fair they were being barred from their homes. “Can you put me down? I need to figure out where the circus is going to leave.”

She had maybe another hour until dawn, but the circus would likely be leaving even earlier now. Agatha winced at the thought of what Moloch would say. Maybe she was just a little bit hasty. 

The Jägers exchanged awkward looks. “Ve need to tell Jenka.” Maxim said, reluctant. Jenka? Who was Jenka?

Oggie gently sat Agatha back on her feet and threw his arms up. “She iz gonna kill uz for de hangink.”

“Hy know.”

“But ve found de Heterodyne!”

The three Jägers turned to regard Agatha. “Ho, she vill still be mad.” Dimo decided. “Maxim, hyu get to tell her.”

“Vhy me?” Maxim said, almost whining. “Vhy not Oggie?”

“Hey!”

“Because hy am tellink hyu to. Hy am gonna put de liddle gurl back.” Dimo said. Agatha squirmed under their looks, something filled with adoration and excitement. “Dun vanna do de fast ting?”

“Sorry, I have to leave with them. I don’t want somebody getting hurt if my cover is blown by traveling with you guys.” Agatha offered. The Jägers tensed at that, looking like they wanted to argue. “You can come visit if you want.”

That got her smiles, wide toothy ones. She wasn’t quite sure why, it still didn’t feel like enough to her. Some kind of gear was misaligned here but Agatha couldn’t tell what it was.

“Dat iz gud! Ve vill visit.” Oggie said. He ruffled Agatha’s hair like she was just some normal little girl.

“Hopefully, we can see each other soon then!” Agatha almost felt rude by abandoning them so soon. “Ah, good luck with Jenka?”

They nodded like that was the right thing to say so Agatha smiled. But on the inside, she was a mess.

Jägers couldn’t go back into Mechanicsburg until the Doom Bell rang? Was that why the Wulfenbach Jägers were so excited to see her? It made Agatha feel a little muddled up inside, to know she had an even bigger responsibility.

Ugh, responsibilities kind of sucked.

Dimo picked up Agatha off her feet as if she weighed as little as a bag of flour. “Vhich vay?” He asked. Maxim and Oggie waved goodbye before settling into bickering as easy as if it was rehearsed.

“They’ll probably leave from the East Gate.” Agatha said. She shaded her eyes, looking at the horizon. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. 

Good, they’d be leaving soon if they weren’t already on the move.

“Ho, hy know de vun.” Dimo said, loping easily through the woods. Agatha smothered a giggle, yet again she was getting a ride from a Jäger.

“Did you really raid this town before?” Agatha asked, morbidly curious. She had never heard much about the town raids, they happened and people never liked them.

Dino’s silence was telling. “Dat iz vhat de Masters vanted. Ve are loyal to de Masters.” There was pride there. “Und de fightink iz fun.”

Agatha yawned, exhausted after her crazy morning. “And what about the Baron?” She asked. He wasn’t a Heterodyne but they were loyal to him.

“Ve needed help vith de town. Jägers are de best, but a whole lotta armiez, vould haff been hard. Und de Baron vanted uz to do de fightink ting against de bugs.” Dimo said. Huh. That was different from what Agatha had heard indirectly over the years.

It would definitely be a hard road to putting the town back together. But she’d do it. For protection, for her parents, and to let the Jägers come home. Even if she wasn’t entirely sure if she was the conquering type.

“Then why are you guys out here? I thought he’d want everyone.” And the Jäger army didn’t really have deserters, or at least none Agatha had heard of.

“Lookink for hyu.” Despite his dark tone, there was a definitive bounce in his step. “De Generals didn’t tink findink de heir could be impawtent to Klaus, zo Dey sent out uz to look.”

“But you didn’t know if you’d ever find one.” Agatha said. As far as everyone knew, Lucretia and Bill had died with no more children. Even Agatha had thought that, right up against the big reveal.

They had left the army for the Heterodyne’s?

“Yez.”

“I’ve met the Generals though.” Agatha said, changing the subject. Now, looking back on it, they were probably trying to see if she was a Heterodyne. How long did everyone else know before she did? Agatha didn’t like the thought of this kind of secret being kept from her. “They never mentioned it.”

“Ho, de Generals are gud at de schneaky ting.” Dimo said. His previous dark mood had mostly vanished and they skirted by the road. “Iz dat hyu circus?”

“Yes!” Agatha said in relief. She couldn’t see any guards either, so that was good. “Good luck to you!”

Dimo carefully placed her down. “Ho, gud luck to hyu too. Hopefully Ve vill be seeink hyu soon.” 

And hopefully in Mechanicsburg. She was going to rebuild that stupid castle, no matter what! Agatha wasn’t quite sure of the after yet, but she had a feeling she should just take that as it came.

It took another few moments before the wagons slipped past and Agatha darted out, hopping into Baba Yaga using it’s awkward gait to hide her scramble. She never thought she would say this but thank goodness for Zeetha.

Agatha had never been this good at climbing before.

“Well, if it isn’t the missing girl.” Came from behind her as the door clicked shut. Agatha winced, feeling rather like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

Moloch had his arms crossed, giving her a dry look. “So what’s your excuse?”

“It was unfair to hang them if they hadn’t even done anything!” Agatha protested. “I couldn’t just leave them there!”

Moloch groaned, glancing up at the ceiling as if looking for answers in the metal seams.

“You’re lucky I managed to convince everyone that you were with Zeetha and she supported it.” Moloch said, rubbing a hand through his hair. “And that they thought it was another Jäger that had done it.”

“Sorry.” Agatha said. “I didn’t think the patrol would interrupt before I was finished.” She had put all that work into pinning down the patrol schedules too! 

“Well, at least the Jägers don’t know you're a Heterodyne. That’s something good out of this mess.” Agatha stayed quiet. “Kid. Please tell me they don’t know you’re the Heterodyne.”

“In my defense, I didn’t tell them myself. They ended up smelling it on me.” Agatha said. They did have quite good noses. But these clothes were the least noticeable she had, so she hadn’t thought about hiding it.

Moloch looked like he would love to have a strong drink right now. It was a look Beetle usually had after a long day of students. “Agatha, you know we’re being hunted by Jägers right?”

Like she hadn’t seen the patrol that had just barely missed them. Agatha’s shoulders slumped.

“But these are wild Jägers! They probably won’t tell.” And if they did, she’d figure something out. “I think I can trust them for now.”

“Sparks.” Moloch said in that tone of voice where he was seriously considering retirement. “Just because they’re wild, doesn’t mean they don’t talk to the Wulfenbach Jägers.”

“I think.” Agatha hesitates. “That they’ve guessed something is up. Maybe. I asked them not to talk.”

Moloch sighed, settling heavily into the desk chair. “Kid. Tonight was a terrible idea. You’re lucky I managed to distract Othar, because otherwise you could have been _shot._”

“Shot?”

“Pretty sure Othar is the one that got the Jägers there in the first place, heaven knows how.” Moloch said. “You can’t keep doing things like this.”

“I couldn’t just leave them there!” Agatha said, her voice jumping a few octaves. “They could have died!”

Moloch took a deep breath. “That does not mean- Fuck.” He rubbed his face. “What I’m trying to say is that sneaking around and lying, even if you just don’t tell me shit, isn’t going to work. Even to help those Jägers.”

“I'm a _Heterodyne._” Agatha said, nearly bristling at the implications. She practically had saving people in her blood!

“You can’t keep doing this kid, Heterodyne or not. If I had known, I could have helped you. None of your family did things alone and you don’t have to either. Jägers, your foster parents, hell, even me at this point. None of us were there as background props. You gotta trust someone.” Moloch said.

“Well, we just established I can’t trust the Jägers.” Agatha said stubbornly, folding her arms. “But I can trust myself.”

Moloch gave her a look. “Maybe you can’t trust em now. But you can trust other people without some kind of Spark family tradition tripping you up. You’re not a Heterodyne, yet.”

“But I will be.” Agatha said. Her head felt hot. After she fixed the Castle. And dealt with the town. And the Baron.

She would be.

“That doesn’t erase the fact you’re a kid. And being a kid sometimes means talking to a damn adult.” Moloch said sternly. “Don’t think I’m not serious about the Paris thing.”

“You’re not my Dad.” Agatha said, stamping her foot. “You can’t tell ME WHAT TO DO!”

“I’m not telling you what to do so settle yourself down.” Moloch snapped back. “I’m telling you to do things with a little more common sense! Be a little bit more like Agatha Clay before you try to toss it to the wind!”

Agatha’s insides turned to ice. 

“Fuck, kid that might have been a little-“

“Sometimes I wish I was still just Agatha Clay. She was a nobody, but at least she had no problems.” Agatha said slowly. “But now I’m a Heterodyne. Or at least, I’m going to be.”

It was easy to be the Heterodyne, almost. Heterodyne’s weren’t afraid of anything. They didn’t have to be terrified by an Empire, or nightmares where Agatha could see Von Pinn reaching for her with blood on her hands. They were the nightmares, or they rode in like the brave heroes.

And Agatha Clay was still afraid.

“I think it’s better this way.” Moloch said. “Now you at least have a little time to figure out what’s there under all the names.”

But what if there was nothing? What if, beneath Clay and Heterodyne, there was nothing left of Agatha?

“Both of you are weird.” Moloch continued. “And way too excited by explosions. And death rays. Both of you get attached and stay there like a limpet. You don’t have to be either or, because that’s just being plain dumb.”

Logically, Agatha knew all of this. 

But sometimes it was really hard to remember.

“I think this has been one of my crazier few weeks though.” Agatha said, trying for a more neutral topic. She didn’t like vivisecting her soft emotional bits yet. Maybe later.

“Yeah, mine too.” Moloch said, leaning back. Agatha winced. She had kinda forgotten about Moloch’s thing.

“I’m sorry about your brother, if I hadn’t met you-“

Moloch did the thing where he rubbed his beard and tried to get his words together. “I- fuck. Look, Omar didn’t have a lick of sense. I wish he was here. I really do. But in the end, I kind of knew it was gonna happen.”

“Still sucks though.” Agatha said. Both of them were thinking about two very different events. “I’ll be better about that. You can’t be my head minion if you can’t be there to minion for me, I guess.”

“Paris.” Moloch threatened. “And this is a fake minionship. I’m only looking after you until I can find someone else who has some common sense to do it.”

Agatha said out a slightly wet giggle, swaying slightly. Her eyes kind of hurt, all the exhaustion crashing in at once.

“Where’s Othar?” She said. Moloch had mentioned him before, and there had been a distinct lack of adventurer around.

“Pretty sure he’s still stuck comforting all the panicked townspeople. Especially that pretty barmaid.” Moloch said, rolling his eyes. Even in her exhaustion, Agatha was still confused.

Why did the barmaid need more comforting? Eh, maybe she was nervous. 

“Good.” Agatha said. “Good.” 

She kind of wanted to go back and give him a good kick in the shin. But she also wanted to sleep. For a month maybe. Moloch very gently shoved her onto her cot and Agatha flopped like she had been hit with a bone removal gun.

“Alright, time to go to bed and dream about whatever crazy Spark things you dream about.” Moloch said. “I need some shut eye too. Try planning your craziness during the day.”

“But it lacks the dramatic flair!” Agatha, only slightly serious. She wanted to talk longer. She wanted to say a lot of things that kept getting stuck in her throat. Instead, only one managed to slip by, blurred by sleepiness. 

“I’m glad you’re my minion.” Agatha said. “You’re the best one I could ever ask for.”

Moloch didn’t answer, but a rough hand patted her on the head and readjusted the covers. 

And then Agatha was out like a light.

Her dreams weren’t that bad for once. All pretty glowing machinery, and a hum that seemed to echo from everywhere at once.

* * *

Fuck. Moloch didn’t know what to say to that.

He should invest in a leash. Maybe attached to a backpack so Agatha got excited about being able to carry more diabolical tools instead of protesting.

Now he sounded like some kind of kooky Spark. He definitely needed some sleep, pronto.

* * *

Gilgamesh Wulfenbach was having a very bad week at this point.

“Let me guess.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You have no idea where they got off to?”

The circus man glared at him mulishly, even surrounded by clanks. “They hopped off a short while after we took off. Don’t know where they went after that.” He said.

The injured circus girl, Olga or something like that, was laying on a cot in the wheelhouse. Something like a bronze cap was on her head, obviously there as a stopgap until they got to the Hospital.

It was clumsy, thrown together, and obviously working off of memorized theory. Gil could almost see Agatha carefully cobbling it together from the materials she had on hand. He itched to improve it and walk her through doing it better next time.

Which required finding her.

Hopefully the Jägers were having better luck.

“Five minutes with him.” Bangladesh wheedled. “Just five minutes and I’ll have him singing like a bird.”

That should not be as tempting as it was. Gil rubbed a hand across his face, collecting himself. “No, Bang. I’m not letting you torture him, for now.”

Bang whooped, slinging an arm around the man’s shoulder. “Did you hear that! He said for now! Me and you might be getting real cozy in the future.”

The man gulped and Gil got a vindictive sense of satisfaction out of it. Good. He should feel bad for letting a young girl, admittedly a Spark with a minion, off into the Wasteland.

Maybe he should be more worried about the amount of time he spent around Bang.

“Collect the ship. They can explain themselves to Father then.” Gil would like to see anyone keep a secret from the Baron. “It’ll be up to him then.”

“But no!” The man gasped. “We need to get to the Hospital! Olga can’t have much more time!”

Gil rolled his shoulders, wincing. Probably shouldn’t have fallen asleep at the lab table last night. “The medical facilities at Castle Wulfenbach are perfectly capable of handling her.”

“But-“ The man said.

“But nothing!” Bang said, cheerily cutting him off. The very idea that she might get her hands on some poor prisoner soon had improved her temper immensely.

Gil made an irritable wave, turning back towards his ship. Another lead dead. On one hand, he was almost impressed by Agatha. And on the other, Agatha was who knows where in the Wasteland.

Probably in the middle of a clank den with her luck. He sighed. Somewhere behind him, the man yelped over the crackle of electricity.

“Medical device.” He said, shaking his head. Next, she’d probably rewire his fencing clank to attack people. Sometimes, Gil really wondered about Bang. Then he remembered she was Bangladesh DuPree and that cleared the matter right up.

Right. Gil had to be back on Castle Wulfenbach within the day. A day after that should bring the first message by Jäger. Hopefully they were having better luck then he was.

Gil wasn’t quite sure what to do next if they didn’t. Build a device to scan everything and look for Agatha? 

Huh. That was a thought. Sonar or radar? Sonar was finicky, but he would be able to tweak it a little better. And gears, lots and lots of gears. Maybe he could incorporate it into his flying device.

A hand roughly smacked him over the head. “Earth to Gil?” Bang said. “Hello, we’re boarding now. Or I’ll just leave you.”

“Coming.” Gil said absently, mind still whirring through his plans. It would be gold, because Agatha had a fondness for gold machines. Logically, Gil knew this didn’t improve scanning capabilities  
.  
But what was the harm in trying?

One of the clanks grabbed him by the arm and escorted him inside. The man was hovering beside the lady again, fussing about their head wound.

It would be fine, Gil had tweaked the cap slightly. Civilians were so sensitive, honestly.

Maybe he could make the machine target the Spark? Oh, of course! Building off the Sparkhounds! He could use them as a base and then tamper with the genetics to induce an artificial selection criteri-

Bang gave up and smacked him over the head. There. All quiet now.

Sparks, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moloch and Bang would be horrified if you pointed out their similarities.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated! I love hearing what people have to say.


End file.
